Flecha de Amor
by Trabis Lapat De Quevedo
Summary: Un Sacerdotisa, un monstruo y una habitación ¿Que puede resultar de esta caprichosa combinacion? Entren y lean uno de los mejores lemons escritos por este humilde tejedor de historias. ¡El Final se acerca! ¡Muchas Gracias por leerme! ¡Cap 15! ¡Actualizado
1. el principio de una historia de amor

Bienvenidos a mi sencillo fic, que es el segundo de la saga "Cada Oveja con su Pareja" , ojala que les guste este relato les guste, si desean saber mas sobre esta saga, vean mi prolife para revisarlo.

Flecha de Amor

La luna se elevaba sobre el cielo de manera majestuosa. El bosque se mantenía apacible mientras los grillos tocaban su sutil melodía, hasta que un viento proveniente de las montañas soplo sobre el bosque provocando que las ramas de los árboles se mecieran de manera graciosa. La oscuridad envolvía el lugar a pesar que la luna alumbraba brillantemente el cielo. De pronto la oscuridad del lugar fue rasgada por varias luces que avanzaban rápidamente entre los árboles hasta llegar a un claro frente a un pequeño manantial. Una mujer se encontraba sentada sobre un enorme árbol mientras varias serpientes cazadoras volaban alrededor de ella, proporcionándole las almas necesarias para sobrevivir. Una gran tristeza se reflejaba en su rostro puesto una pena de amor torturaba su corazón. Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte se bajó del árbol y comenzó a caminar en dirección al pequeño estanque que se encontraba enfrente. Alzo la vista y pudo apreciar que la luna la iluminaba con su luz.

-Inuyasha- murmuro la sacerdotisa tras recordar su ultimo encuentro con el hibrido hace un año. Aun lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, era una tarde, en el pueblo de la anciana Kaede, en el árbol que una vez Kikio encerró a Inuyasha en un sueño de 50 años, se realizaba una triste despedida.

Flash Back.

-Lo siento Kikio – susurro Inuyasha mientras bajaba la cabeza para no ver a los ojos a la sacerdotisa.

-Entonces ya has tomado una decisión, te quedaras con ella – contesto fríamente Kikio mientras sentía como su corazón se partía en dos.

-Me quedare con Kagome; lo siento mucho Kikio pero nuestro amor murió hace mucho tiempo, me negaba a aceptarlo pero la verdad es que ya no te amo, ya lo único siento por ti es solo un gran cariño, ya que la mujer que amo es Kagome quien ha estado conmigo en todo, en las buenas y en las malas, desde que desperté de mi largo letargo en este árbol pues fue ella quien me libero, así que he decidido pasar el resto de mis días junto a su lado pues he jurado protegerla.

-Siendo así, creo que es tiempo que nuestros caminos se aparten y no se vuelvan a encontrar. Adiós Inuyasha y suerte.

-¿A dónde iras? – exclamo este al mismo tiempo que lazaba el rostro y la miraba a los ojos.

-A donde me lleve el viento, a donde mi pobre alma condenada por todo mi odio y rencor tenga la paz que busca. Adiós y cuídate mucho Inuyasha – murmuro Kikio al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba y le daba un beso. Después de unos momentos juntos, lo soltó y lo vio como se alejaba en dirección al pueblo donde lo esperaba aquella mujer quien le había ganado la partida.

Fin del Flash Back

-Desde ese día, ando en busca de la paz de mi alma pero aun el amor que aun siento por ti, Inuyasha, me tortura.

De pronto la luz de la luna se opaco pues un enorme nubarrón negro que anunciaba la pronta llegada de una tormenta, tapo al astro. Kikio miro por unos instantes mientras en su cabeza aparecía el nombre del ser que más odiaba en el mundo – "Naraku". Apretando los puños con rabia, recordaba al ser que había provocado un sin de tragedias en su vida y que había sido la causa principal que su amor con Inuyasha fuera truncado hace medio siglo. – Solo exterminadote, mi alma podrá tener paz. – exclamo Kikio al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta y regresaba al árbol para seguir descansando.

No muy lejos de ahí…

Una sombra se movía velozmente entre los árboles, exhausta. Se detuvo al mismo tiempo que lentamente se bajaba la capucha de su abrigo para respirar un poco de aire pues había tenido una gran batalla. – Demonios, jamás creí que Inuyasha se volviera más fuerte – se dijo a si mismo Naraku quien huía de una terrible batalla con el aquel hibrido. Se recostó bajo un árbol, esperando que sus heridas se regeneraran y al mismo tiempo que recordaba la batalla.

Flash Back

El sonido del Hiraikoutzo de Sango rasgo el viento a gran velocidad mientras atravesaba todo lo que colocaba a su paso dentro del bosque. Naraku rápidamente saltaba de un lado a otro para evitar los incesantes ataques de la exterminadora. De pronto Kirara apareció frente a el, al mismo tiempo que Sango atrapaba el bumerang y atacaba furiosamente a Naraku. Este esquivo el ataque del Hiraikoutzo saltando sobre el y cayendo frente a frente a Sango al mismo tiempo que sacaba su mano del abrigo y la convertía en una gigantesca garra atacándola. Un gemido apagado se escucho y unas gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo. Kirara había detenido con su cuerpo, el fatal golpe de Naraku, este al ver esto, salto otra vez y empezó a correr otra vez.

-¿Estas bien Kirara? – exclamo Sango mientras revisaba la herida de la gata, este asintió la cabeza. Al ver esto, Sango sonrió mientras se montaba en Kirara y proseguían su persecución contra Naraku. Este velozmente seguía su camino tratando de despistar a la exterminadora pero el surgimiento de una flecha salida de entre los arbustos hizo que retrocediera.

-Naraku hasta aquí has llegado – exclamo Kagome al mismo tiempo que se paraba frente a este, apuntándolo firmemente con su arco.

-Niña hazte a un lado, si no quieres salir lastimada – respondió con burla Naraku mientras dejaba al descubierto aquella garra con la que hirió de gravedad a Kikio en el Monte de las Animas.

-No lo haré – respondió seriamente Kagome mientras tensaba con más fuerza la flecha.

-Entonces ¡Muere! – exclamo Naraku al mismo tiempo que atacaba a la joven pero ella al ver esta acción grito con fuerza: - ¡Ahora Miroku!

-¿Qué! – dijo el hibrido al mismo tiempo que el monje Miroku salía también de los arbustos con la mano descubierta y gritaba con fuerza - ¡Agujero Negro!

El poderoso vortice empezó absorber todo a su paso. Kagome aprovechándola situación se aleja corriendo mientras espera la llegada de Sango y Kirara.

Naraku al verse ante tal peligro, hizo que su campo de energía surgiera para evitar ser succionado al vació pero el Kazzana del monje era muy poderoso. Parecía que había llegado el fin de tal temido demonio pero no era así. Rápidamente saco de entre su ropa, una colmena y sonriendo hizo que varios insectos salieran del nido. Miroku al ver esto, cerró rápidamente su mano pero no pudo evitar absorber algunos insectos. Esto provoco que cayera al suelo, casi inconciente al mismo tiempo que Naraku se acercaba y transformando uno de sus brazos en una enorme hacha, apunto al cuerpo del monje. Iba asestar el fatal golpe cuando el Hiraikoutzo cayó del cielo, cortándole el brazo a Naraku.

-¡No se te ocurra hacerle algún daño, maldito bastardo! – grito Sango montada sobre Kirara al mismo tiempo que recogía el cuerpo del monje.

Naraku al ver tal ataque, enfureció y bramando de furia, hizo que de su espalda salieran cientos de tentáculos que comenzaron a perseguir a la pareja. Kagome al ver esto, lanzo una de sus flechas que golpeo en la espalda de Naraku provocándole un terrible dolor. Este dándose la vuelta, extendió sus brazos hacia Kagome al mismo tiempo que se convertían en filosas cuchillas que se extendieron hacia ella. Un grito de guerra resonó al mismo tiempo que el Viento Cortante hacia su aparición.

-¡Es tu fin Naraku! – grito Inuyasha al mismo tiempo que agitaba a Colmillo de Acero y destruía los tentáculos de su enemigo.

-¿Kagome estas bien! – exclamo Shippo quien había ido en busca de Inuyasha para avisarle sobre la batalla.

-Si lo estoy, ahora ayudemos a Inuyasha- respondió Kagome mientras tomaba su arco y apuntaba otra flecha hacia Naraku. Sango llego a su lado al mismo tiempo que recostaba sobre un árbol a Miroku mientras Shippo le administraba el antídoto que Kagome había hecho para curar el envenenamiento.

-¡Viento Cortante! – grito Inuyasha al mismo tiempo que la salvaje técnica chocaba con el campo de fuerza de Naraku. -¡No creas que con esa estupida técnica me va derrotar! – grito este al mismo tiempo que atacaba a Inuyasha con sus enormes garras.

-¡Inuyasha, la perla esta en su pecho! – grito Kagome al mismo tiempo que apuntaba su arco y disparaba con fuerza una flecha. La flecha choco cruzo velozmente el viento al mismo tiempo que chocaba contra el escudo de energía de Naraku. El choque produjo que un pequeño agujero se abriese en el campo de energía ante la expectación de Naraku. Este se quedo petrificado al ver que la fisura de su campo al mismo tiempo que veía que Inuyasha ondeaba su espada con fuerza.

-¡Adiós Naraku y que ojala que te pudras en el infierno¡Lanzas de Diamante! – grito finalmente Inuyasha al mismo tiempo que "Colmillo de Acero" liberaba miles de lanzas de aquella piedra preciosa y que salvajemente choca contra el campo de energía, despedazándolo junto con su dueño.

-¡No! – exclamo Naraku mientras caía al suelo con medio cuerpo despedazado por aquel poderoso ataque.

-¡Inuyasha logro derrotarlo! – grito Shippo mientras Sango, Miroku y Kagome veían atónitos el cuerpo mutilado de Naraku en el suelo.

-¡Solo falta el golpe de gracia y acabo con el de una buena vez! – gruño Inuyasha al mismo tiempo que ondeaba su espada.

-¡Maldición! – pensaba Naraku al mismo tiempo que se levantaba dificultosamente del suelo al mismo tiempo que un campo de energía surgía otra vez protegiendo lo que quedaba de el.

-¡Demonios! – dijo entre dientes Inuyasha mientras Naraku comenzaba a regenerarse mientras lo veía con una mirada de odio.

-¡Maldito seas Inuyasha¡Me gustaría seguir esta batalla pero tengo otras cosas que hacer! – y diciendo esto, una nube de gas venenoso surgió cubriendo el campo de batalla dándole la oportunidad para huir. Pero Inuyasha, decidido en acabar con el de una vez pero 3 figuras que salieron de la tierra se lo impidieron.

-Tu pelearas con nosotros – exclamaron en coro las marionetas de Naraku que había aparecido para proteger a su creador. Inuyasha apretó los dientes con furia al mismo tiempo que Kagome y Sango se colocaban a su lado para luchar contra aquellos seres ante las miradas de Shippo y Kirara que cuidaban del debilitado Miroku. A lo lejos Naraku observo como iniciaba la batalla y cubriéndose otra vez con su abrigo de mandril se interno al bosque.

Fin del Flash Back

-Jamás creí que obtener ese fragmento que posee esa mujer seria tan difícil. – murmuro Naraku al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y sentía como gran parte de su cuerpo se había regenerado. Un rayo de luz lo alumbro al mismo tiempo que miraba al cielo. Apretó los puños mientras recordaba los días que no se hubiese ensuciado las manos para obtener las cosas sino utilizar a otros para hacerlo, como Kagura pero desde ella había logrado obtener su corazón y había huido al lado de Sesshomaru ya las cosas ya no eran iguales.

De pronto un leve ruido lo alerto. Miro a su alrededor en busca de algún enemigo cuando vio algo que lo dejo frió. Varias serpientes cazadoras pasaban frente a él, este se dio cuenta que si esos seres estaban ahí era por una razón: Kikio estaba cerca. Viendo la oportunidad de asesinar a la mujer que una vez su corazón humano (Onigumo) amo, decidió seguir a las serpientes mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Kikio seguía sentada sobre el viejo árbol, ya su fuerza había regresado gracias a la gran cantidad de almas recolectadas. De pronto sintió un raro presentimiento y como si hubiera percibido el peligro, bajó del árbol y tomando su arco y flechas se preparo. Una mirada de odio surgió al sentir como una gran presencia maligna se acercaba al mismo tiempo que sentía la perla de Shikon. Sabia que aquel demonio que tanto buscaba para exterminarlo se dirigía a ella, sabia que había llegado su batalla final contra Naraku...

Continuara...

Ojala que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo...


	2. un raro encuentro

Hola a todos y bienvenidos al segundo capitulo de este modesto fic, ojala que lo disfruten...

* * *

El viento soplo con ira mientras nubarrones negros cubrían el cielo. Kikio esperaba pacientemente la llegada de su enemigo mientras sujetaba con fuerza el arco y tensaba la cuerda de este con una flecha. Una especie de neblina oscura empezó a salir del bosque envolviendo el lugar pero que era purificada ante la presencia de la Sacerdotisa, de pronto un tentáculo salio de entre los árboles, extendiéndose como un resorte contra Kikio pero ella velozmente lanzo su flecha que chocando contra este, purificándolo al instante.

-Vaya, vaya, aunque hayan pasado el tiempo, aun sigues con buena puntería- exclamo una voz en forma burlona.

-Naraku, es mejor que salgas y me enfrentes. Deja de esconderte y lucha como un hombre- respondió tajantemente Kikio. Lentamente aquel demonio salio de entre la oscuridad mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro.

-Hola Kikio ¿Cómo estas?

Kikio no contesto, solo saco otra flecha y tensándola en la cuerda del arco, apunto hacia Naraku mientras lo veía con una mirada de desprecio absoluto.

-Je, veo que aun conservas tu sentido del humor – dijo burlonamente Naraku.

La lluvia comenzó a caer mientras el viento soplaba lentamente en el campo de batalla mientras Naraku y Kikio estaban estáticos en espera de que el otro diera el primer paso para atacar. Un rayo cayó del cielo al mismo tiempo que ambos rivales se abalanzaban contra el otro.

Naraku extendió sus manos hacia Kikio al mismo tiempo que sus dedos se volvían en filosas lanzas que se abalanzaron contra la humanidad de Kikio. Ella ágilmente logro esquivarlas y lanzando su flecha contra Naraku, logro darle en la cabeza. Esta se disolvió al mismo tiempo que el resto del cuerpo caía pesadamente en el suelo, Kikio se acerco a Naraku con otra flecha tensada en el arco, lista para dar el tiro de gracia cuando unos tentáculos que salieron de la espalda del youkai la atacaron.

Rápidamente Kikio salto hacia atrás mientras lanzaba otro tiro y purificaba los tentáculos al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de Naraku se levantaba y se colocaba frente a ella. Una masa deforme salio del cuello del demonio que se empezó a moldear hasta formar otra vez la cabeza. Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Naraku mientras abría los ojos para ver la cara de la sacerdotisa. Esta lo veía fríamente mientras que su mano portaba unos pergaminos sagrados, Naraku se hizo para atrás al mismo tiempo que ella los lanzaba contra el. El muy ladino corría entre los árboles esquivando los pergaminos que lo seguían. Pero se detuvo cuando vio que estos cesaron su tarea, espero unos minutos para atacar cuando el sonido de unos proyectiles que se acercaban, lo impulsaron otra vez a huir. Miles y miles de flechas cayeron sobre el bosque mientras Naraku saltaba de un lado a otro esquivándolas.

Sabiendo que la única manera de detener esa lluvia de flechas era matando a Kikio, salio del bosque y abalanzándose contra esta, alargo su brazo como una hoz en su intento para asesinarla pero un sonido seco detuvo su ataque. Un gemido ahogado salio de los labios de Naraku mientras su extremidad volvía a la normalidad, bajo la mirada y con asombro vio como en su pecho estaba clavada una flecha. Una rara sensación recorrió por todo su cuerpo pues sabía que la flecha había tocado con la punta, la perla de Shikon que había escondido en su pecho. Alzo su rostro de nuevo para ver a Kikio, esta lo miraba tranquilamente mientras alistaba una nueva flecha y murmuraba:

-Sabía que la escondías ahí.

Tras escuchar esas palabras, una ira indescriptible se apodero de su ser. Se arranco la flecha del pecho mientras se abalanzaba contra Kikio pero esta velozmente disparo la flecha, esta rasgó el aire y siguiendo el camino de la anterior, atravesó el pecho de Naraku mientras un resplandor violeta surgía de su pecho. Pero a pesar de eso, Naraku siguió su camino a pesar del terrible dolor que sentía, tras darse cuenta que la flecha había purificado una parte de la perla.

Kikio al ver que Naraku seguía de pie, trato de alistar otra flecha pero este ágilmente le arrebató el arco de un golpe mientras que sujetaba a la sacerdotisa del cuello y empujándola hacia atrás, la acorralo al viejo árbol donde ella había estado sentada.

La presión de la mano derecha de Naraku sobre Kikio se mantenía constante pero no aumentaba la fuerza. El resplandor seguía surgiendo del pecho del demonio mientras el dolor se apoderaba de el. La lluvia seguía cayendo incesantemente sobre los combatientes que permanecían quietos y en silencio. Parecía que aquella escena iba ser eterna, hasta que Naraku rompió el silencio:

-Por fin te tengo a mi merced, ahora puedo terminar contigo.

-Entonces hazlo de una buena vez – contesto Kikio al mismo que veía que Naraku bajaba la cabeza para evitar verla a la cara. - ¿Naraku por que no me ves a los ojos¿Acaso no te atreves a ver mi rostro cuando me mates¡Contéstame!

Kikio esperaba que aquellas palabras lastimaran a aquel ser que tanta repulsión sentía pero este se limito a contestar:

-Ja ¿Qué fueron lo que te vieron esos dos idiotas? – murmuro Naraku mientras apretaba más fuerte el cuello de la joven.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – contesto Kikio mientras sentía como lentamente le faltaba el aire.

-Quiero decir¿Qué diablos vieron en una mujer como tú, ese imbecil de Inuyasha y el quemado de mi creador, Onigumo? La verdad que no entiendo a los humanos y las bestias.

-Por favor, no digas estupideces¿Acaso estas celoso? – respondió burlona a los comentarios de Naraku.

-¿Celoso? Ja – murmuro Naraku mientras sentía como se le doblaban las piernas por el dolor.

-Entonces mátame – replico ella. – Y acabemos con todo esto, ya me harte de estar siguiéndote pera eliminarte y al mismo tiempo tratar de encontrar un lugar donde mi alma pueda tener paz.

-Veo que somos dos que buscamos lo mismo – susurro Naraku mientras alzaba el rostro y miraba a los ojos a Kikio. Esta sintió un raro escalofrió al ver los ojos de este. Había algo distinto a esos ojos, no eran esos los de siempre que miraban con ese toque de maldad y malicia, no, eran muy distintos, parecía haber algo escondido detrás de ellos, eran casi ojos humanos.

De pronto ese escalofrió se transformo en miedo cuando vio que Naraku acercaba su rostro al de ella. Al mismo tiempo que sentía como la presión de su cuello disminuía pero no desaparecía. Naraku acerco lentamente su mano izquierda hacia el cabello de Kikio y delicadamente aparto unos cabellos que cubrían su frente.

-No puedo. No puedo matarte.

-¡Que? – pensó Kikio mientras veía una falsa sonrisa en el rostro de Naraku.

-Creo que no puedo matarte, pero si puedo hacer esto. - susurro Naraku mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella y la besaba con delicadeza. Su mano bajo hasta la cintura y acariciando su fina espalda, la jalo hacia el abrazándola mientras liberaba el cuello de Kikio, de la otra mano.

La miko estaba desconcertada, no podía asimilar el hecho de que Naraku la abrazaba de tal forma y la besara de una manera ten dulce. No podía soportar aquella situación y tratando de zafarse de él, exclamo furiosa:

-Déjame

-No quiero. – respondió este.

-Que me sueltes te digo, ya deja de jugar conmigo y mátame de una buena vez.

El no contesto, simplemente volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella, esta trataba mediante débiles golpes de liberarse de aquellos labios pero no pudo resistirse más. Lentamente Naraku bajaba sus labios y empezó a acariciar su delicado cuello mientras bajaba un poco el camisón de la miko.

Kikio sintió un raro escalofrió cuando sintió la tibia lengua de su enemigo acariciar su cuello mientras se resistía las ganas de responderle de la misma forma. Pero no pudo soportar esas caricias y cayendo en aquella debilidad humana que es la pasión, alargo sus brazos sobre la espalda de Naraku mientras un tibio aliento salía de su boca.

De pronto Naraku la soltó con brusquedad mientras se alejaba de ella. Kikio lo miro desconcertada mientras el parecía fuera de control pues se encontraba inmóvil viendo sus manos mientras un sudor frió cubría su cuerpo.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? – murmuro este mientras miraba a Kikio. Y levantando su mano, los 5 dedos de esta se extendieron como cuchillas y con furia atravesaron el árbol donde Kikio estaba. A pocos centímetros de su rostro quedaron los fatales dedos mientras veía fijamente a Naraku.

-¿Por qué? – murmuro otra vez Naraku mientras retraía su mano. - ¿Por qué! – grito al mismo tiempo que una nube de veneno lo envolvió y elevándose por el cielo, partió a las montañas. Kikio solo logro recoger su arco y flechas y miraba al horizonte mientras trataba de entender lo que había sucedido.

En medio de las montañas se podía ver una enorme mansión que era rodeada por un gran bosque. La entrada principal era resguardada por varios guerreros y daba paso a un inmenso patio que terminaba hasta los pies de una gran casona. A los lados de la casa y alrededor del patio se podían apreciar las casas donde los sirvientes y soldados descansaban.

Había gran alboroto en el lugar, los criados cultivaban un gran jardín que estaba detrás de la mansión mientras varias mujeres limpiaban y arreglaban la casona además de hacer sus respectivos quehaceres. Se mantenían divertidas al ver como un grupo de niños jugar con una pelota. Dos chicos se distinguían de los demás por ser más grandes además por su aspecto. El primero tenia unos 17 años, una pequeña cola de caballo se resaltaba en su cabeza además de su traje de exterminador que portaba. Era Kohaku quien seguía vivo a pesar que había pasado casi 5 años desde que había visto a su hermana por última vez. El segundo era un niño de unos 7 años, tenía un traje blanco y se distinguía por su piel y cabello albino además de sus ojos color rosa. Aquel niño era Akago, la otra mitad del hijo de Naraku.

-¿No ha regresado aun?- exclamo un joven de unos 17 años también quien veía fijamente a los niños desde el balcón del segundo piso de la casona.

-Aun no –respondió una joven de unos 15 años, muy parecida a Kikio pero con el cabello blanco y un kimono del mismo color que se mantenía al lado del joven y que portaba un espejo.

-Desde que partió hace tres días, no hemos sabido de el¿Por qué tardara tanto en obtener ese fragmento?

-¿Quieres que lo vea en el espejo, Hakudoushi? – exclamo la joven mientras miraba al hijo de Naraku.

-No, Kanna. – respondió este mientras sonreía y miraba de manera picara a su compañera. – Además cuando esta el, todo es tan deprimente, creo que así esta mejor.

Kanna solo asintió mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro, al mismo tiempo que ambos miraban otra vez al patio. De pronto un gran soldado de unos 2 metros de altura apareció detrás de ellos y haciendo una reverencia, exclamo:

-Hakudoushi, el se aproxima.

-¿Estas seguro, Mouryoumaru, que es el? – exclamo el joven al gigante que se encontraba transformado en humano.

-Lo estoy. – contesto fríamente el youkai.

-Bien, Kanna haz lo tuyo

Kanna asintió y sacando una pequeña flauta, empezó a tocar una triste melodía. Kohaku y Akago al escuchar tal melodía se quedaron quieto y con una señal de manos, los niños se metieron a sus casas, las mujeres al darse cuenta de eso, apuraron sus quehaceres mientras los soldados tomaban posiciones. En el jardín, los campesinos velozmente terminaban de recoger la cosecha mientras la metían a la bodega.

Todo se mantuvo callado, esperando la llegada de Naraku. Akago y Kohaku habían subido al segundo piso y colocándose al lado de Hakudoushi y Kanna, se quedaron quietos. De pronto un grito se escucho y las grandes puertas del a entrada se abrieron de un solo golpe, un soldado estaba en el suelo, asustado mientras Naraku entraba lentamente. Camino directo a la casona ante la mirada de todos y llegando hasta la puerta, entro y con furia la cerro de un portazo.

-Creo que no consiguió su fragmento- murmuro Hakudoushi mientras se retiraba. Los demás asintieron al mismo tiempo que se retiraban pero Akago sin moverse de su lugar murmuro con cierta ironía: - Se ha topado con ella.

Los otros se quedaron quietos, sabían muy bien a quien se refería por lo que significaba problemas.

- Mouryoumaru. – murmuro el joven albino.

-Si Hakudoushi.

-Ve con Kohaku al bosque y revisa si Kikio o Inuyasha esta cerca.

-Bien. – exclamaron los dos. Rápidamente saltaron del balcón y a paso veloz se internaron el bosque. Mientras Akago veía alejarse a los guerreros, se dio media vuelta mientras portaba una pelota.

-Bueno yo seguiré jugando - exclamo el chico mientras veía como los niños salían de sus casa tras ver que Naraku se había ido. Hakudoushi se lo quedo mirando mientras recordaba la vez que a le propuso a Naraku la idea de vivir un mansión feudal para así no llamar la atención aprovechando la protección de la piedra de Fuyoheki y este había aceptado.

-Buena idea fue la que pensaste – murmuro Akago hacia su hermano mientras sonreía. Este simplemente bajo el rostro y negando con la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento mientras Akago bajaba y se reunía con los demás niños.

-¿Qué pasara ahora? – susurro Kanna mientras se acercaba al chico albino.

-No lo se, pero lo que haya pasado entre esa sacerdotisa y el, lo ha puesto muy furioso. Será mejor que vaya a ver que sucedió – y diciendo esto, entro a la casona para ver a Naraku mientras Kanna se desvanecía.

* * *

¿Que les parecio? Ojala que les haya agradado este relato y esperen con ansia el tercer capitulo. Por cierto agradesco a:

Yami: que siendo una persona ocupada, tuvo tiempo de leer el principio de mi relato.

Davinci: a ella, que aunque fue corta en palabras, me dio la fuerza para seguir con la historia.

Kashou: que igual que Davinci, fuiste corta en palabras pero me ayudaste.

Elen: gracias que a pesar que Kikio no es una tus personajes favoritos, te esforzaste en leer mi fic. Muchas gracias por esto y muchas gracias por ser mi amiga pues es un honor serlo.


	3. Charlas

Muchas Gracias por la gran paciencia por haber esperado la actualización de este fic, se que no tengo excusa pero pormeto actualizarlo mas rapidamente, espero que les guste este capitulo pues me esmere para hacerlo, adelante y disfrutelo.

Charlas

Una espesa niebla cubría el bosque que rodeaba al castillo, aunque ya era de día. Una silueta se movía ágilmente entre las ramas de los árboles aprovechando la protección de la neblina y la lluvia que había logrado llegar hasta las montañas. Pero se detuvo al ser alertado por un raro ruido que provenía de unos viejos arbustos, se empezó a acercar al mismo tiempo que su mano acariciaba la filosa cuchilla que tenia en su cintura. Un silencio invadió el lugar por unos minutos hasta que fue roto por un agudo grito al mismo tiempo que un enorme ciempiés surgió. Estirando sus enormes brazos en forma de navajas gigantes ataco al exterminador que ni tardo ni perezoso logro burlar el ataque y con gran velocidad tomo su cuchilla y logro cortarle un brazo. El ciempiés lanzo un terrible alarido al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta y lanzaba de su boca un poderoso acido, Kohaku ágilmente esquivaba el peligroso ataque pero se vio rodeado del cuerpo del monstruo. Viéndose sin salida, solo le quedo más remedio luchar, así que tomando la filosa cuchilla con fuerza y con la otra mano comenzó a dar vueltas a la cadena que estaba sujeta a la cuchilla, se dispuso a atacar.

Pero de la nada, un enorme brazo salio de entre la neblina y tomando del cuello del enorme insecto, lo jalo con una gran fuerza hacia donde había surgido. Kohaku solo acertó quedarse quieto, adentro de la neblina se escuchaba los gritos desgarradores del ciempiés así como el sonido de dientes masticando. Pasaron unos minutos y de pronto cayo al suelo, el otro brazo del insecto seguido por un fuerte eructo.

-Provecho- murmuro Kohaku mientras se mantenía inmóvil frente a la estela de humedad. Lentamente un enorme youkai de piel morena comenzó a emerger, un gran mechón de cabello púrpura cubría la mitad de su rostro.

-Mouryoumaru tienes un apetito atroz – exclamo el joven mientras sonreía. El gigante también sonrió y respondió:

- Lo se Kohaku pero a pesar de la rica comida humana de los humanos que sirven en el palacio, mi hambre no se sacia y tengo que comer a los monstruos que rondan por el bosque.

-Pero tus gustos, querido amigo, son asquerosos – contesto kohaku mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar – Por ejemplo ese ciempiés.

-Pues fíjate que el ciempiés que devore, era un ciempiés de patas blancas, rico manjar entre los youkais de mi raza pues no es necesario cocinarlo con fuego, tan solo abriendo el tórax y dejar que su propio acido lo fría por un rato y listo, tienes comida para un día.

-Se que suena delicioso- replico Kohaku mientras se acariciaba el estomago y ponía cara de enfermo, Mouryoumaru al ver esto, no pudo soportarlo y junto con el chico, comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

Muy pocos sabían de la estrecha relación entre el humano y el gigante. La razón de dicha amistad era que ambos poseían grandes similitudes. Sus respectivas muertes estuvieron relacionadas con Naraku, el mismo Hanyou que les devolviera la vida para usarlos como sus sirvientes además que ambos poseían casi el mismo comportamiento. Durante los 5 años de convivencia mutua, ambos iniciaron una estrecha relación hasta llegar a esa gran amistad.

-Ya llevamos horas revisando el lugar y no hemos encontrado nada. Además esta lloviendo, yo creo que lo mejor es volver al castillo- dijo con desgano Mouryoumaru.

-Es cierto, además no creo que esa mujer ande por aquí, mejor vamonos. – replico Kohaku al mismo tiempo que ambos partían de regreso al palacio.

-Kohaku ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Si, dime Mouryoumaru.

-¿Eres feliz?

-¿Feliz? Pues…

El chico se mantuvo callado, era la primera vez que le preguntaban tal cosa. La verdad no sabia que contestar…

-Y bien.

-Pues creo que esto sonara raro pero en cierta medida si soy feliz.

-¿Porque? – dijo con curiosidad el gigante.

-No lo se, creo que durante estos 5 años, lentamente empezó a considerarlos a ustedes como mi familia, a pesar de saber que algunos son hijos de tan terrible youkai como lo es Naraku.

- Ya veo, yo también siento lo mismo y creo que los otros sienten lo mismo.

-Lo se, si no fuera por Hakudoushi y Kanna, ya Naraku me hubiese quitado la vida.

-Incluso Akago… - dijo Mouryoumaru.

Kohaku se quedo callado, aun recordaba las distintas oportunidades de matar a la forma humana del corazón de Naraku, su único punto débil, su talón de Aquiles.

-Es cierto, varias veces tuve la oportunidad de matarlo pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, algo en el me detenía, creo eran sus ojos, cada vez que me miraba, lo hacia de una manera tan… humana.

-Vaya, tu también has caído ante su mirada. Es cierto a pesar de ser lo más relacionado con Naraku, no heredo su maldad. Además se crió en los brazos de Kanna, ella ha sabido protegerlo de la influencia de su padre. – replico Mouryoumaru mientras veían a lo lejos, el gran techo del castillo.

-Será mejor que cambies de forma Mouryoumaru antes que lleguemos a casa. – exclamo el joven exterminador. El gigante asintió y concentrándose, empezó a cambiar de forma. Lentamente se transformo en un soldado de unos dos metros de edad, su armadura como las de los antiguos samuráis aunque era una combinación de negro con rojo. Su rostro aunque era humano, se podía apreciar una línea roja que se dibujaba en su ojo derecho y que iba desde la frente donde se perdía con su cabellera púrpura hasta el mentón. Una brillante espada en su cintura y una lanza afilada en su espalda.

Tras un corto trecho, se toparon frente a las enormes puertas del castillo. Estas puertas eran custodiadas por 20 soldados que se cubiertos con grandes mantas para evitar el frió de la tormenta. Cuando vieron acercarse a los dos guerreros, los reverenciaron y abriendo las puertas, los dejaron pasar.

-Ahora entiendo porque Naraku llego tan mojado, es posible que cuando se topo con la sacerdotisa, la lluvia comenzó a caer. De seguro la tormenta vino del sur. – exclamo Mouryoumaru al mismo tiempo que el y Kohaku se resguardaban dentro del palacio.

-Diablos, odio la lluvia. Todo estaba bien esta mañana que Naraku llega y minutos después comienza a llover.

-Vamos Mouryoumaru, un poco de lluvia no te va a matar.

-Cierto kohaku, Ja, ja, ja – dijo riendo el gigante. Ambos llegaron a la gran sala de la mansión. Al entrar se toparon con una gran mesa, donde estaban servidos diversos platillos y manjares además de un suave olor a hierba buena que impregnaba en la habitación.

-Vaya, ya era que llegaran- se escucho una voz infantil. Mouryoumaru y Kohaku se dieron la vuelta y se descubrieron a Akago.

-Ya me esta impacientando, ustedes aun no llegaban y yo muriendo de hambre.

-No seas tan dramático Akago, ahora ya podemos comer. – replico en torno burlón Mouryoumaru. Kohaku sonrió al mismo tiempo que Akago fruncía el ceño.

-Bueno, ya como llegaron, yo creo que ya es hora de comer – y diciendo esto, se sentó en la mesa y jalando un plato de arroz, se dispuso a comer.

-Akago, no te atrevas a comer un bocado y espera que los otros se sienten para poder comer. No seas maleducado.

-Si Kanna- murmuro obedientemente Akago al mismo tiempo que dejaba el plato de arroz y el youkai y el exterminador se sentaban a la mesa. Lentamente hizo su aparición la joven de cabellos blancos y delicadamente comenzó a servir el te.

-Tomen un poco de te, les caerá algo caliente con este tiempo.

-Gracias- murmuro Kohaku al mismo tiempo que Kanna servia a Akago y Mouryoumaru.

-¿Ya podemos comer? – exclamo Akago. Kanna asintió y comenzaron a comer.

-Mmm, que rico te quedo la comida- dijo Mouryoumaru mientras se llevaba a la boca, un pierna de cordero.

-"A ti, todo sabe bien" – pensó Kohaku mientras comía un plato de arroz.

La lluvia seguía cayendo y a pesar casi medio día, todo se mantenía oscuro y en penumbra, solo algunos rayos del sol que lograban filtrarse entre las nubes, alumbraban el lugar.

-¿Y Hakudoushi? – murmuro Mouryoumaru. Kanna dejo el vaso de te en la mesa y mirando al youkai respondió.

- Esta con Naraku…

-¿Y que hace con el? – pregunto con curiosidad Kohaku. Kanna se quedo callada y fue Akago quien respondió.

-Mi hermano quiere saber que lo que sucedió hace tres días, cuando Naraku fue tras Inuyasha y el grupo de humanos que lo acompañan hasta el encuentro de esa mujer.

-Ya veo, suena interesante – murmuro Mouryoumaru mientras comía otro pedazo de carne.

-Ojala que no le pase nada – susurro Kanna mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla y apretaba con fuerza, el vaso de te.

-No te preocupes, sabes que Hakudoushi siempre se las ingenia para evitar los castigos de Naraku, todo desde que le dijo que había sido el quien le había devuelto el corazón a Kagura para que ella fuera libre- exclamo Akago mientras tomaba otro sorbo de te.

-Eso espero… murmuro la joven mientras su mirada se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación de enfrente.

En la otra habitación, se podía escuchar un gran estruendo y alboroto. Parecía que en su interior había una guerra, pues se escuchaba claramente el sonido de la destrucción.

-¡Maldita Sea¡Estuve tan cerca de ese maldito fragmento! – grito iracundo Naraku al medio tiempo que tomaba una silla y la estrellaba contra el suelo. -¡Maldito Seas Inuyasha¡Maldito seas hibrido!

-Ya dejaras de compórtate como un niño que hace rabietas – se escucho una voz en la habitación.

-Mejor será que te calles, Hakudoushi antes que desquite toda mi furia contigo. – amenazo el hanyou al albino.

-Disculpa que te diga la verdad, pero desde que llegaste, has destrozado todo a tu paso.

-¡Y como quieres que me sienta, sabiendo que fracase otra vez¡Y todo por culpa de esa bestia rabiosa!

-Si ya me has dicho como te derroto otra vez, has estado diciendo lo mismo desde horas y sinceramente ya me aburrí. Además se de buena fuente que no solo por eso estas furioso.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto Naraku bajando la voz. Hakudoushi sonrió y murmuro:

-¿Y bien que paso entre ella y tu?

-No se de que me hablas- replico el Hanyou mientras un raro escalofrió cubría su cuerpo.

-Sabes bien de lo que hablo. Se que te encontraste con Kikio cuando venias de regreso a palacio.

Naraku se quedo frío. Hakudoushi había descubierto su secreto y por lo tanto, los demás lo sabrían.

-Esta bien, si me tope con Kikio – murmuro Naraku al mismo tiempo que se sentaba sobre un fotón.

-¿Qué paso?

-Fue la noche pasada, regresaba al castillo tras mi batalla contra Inuyasha. Estaba herido y anda vagando por el bosque cuando vi una serpiente cazadora. La seguí y me tope a cara con ella.

-Bien y ¿Qué mas?

-Pues inicie una batalla con ella y por poco la mato.

-¿Por poco, que te detuvo? – pregunto Hakudoushi interesado.

-No lo se, creo que fue por mis heridas que aun no se terminaban de recuperar – mintió Naraku en un intento de tapar la verdad.

-Mientes- respondió Hakudoushi. Naraku se quedo frío pues recordó el poder de leer la mente de su hijo.

-Me estas mintiendo y lo sabes.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque te conozco y se que aunque estuvieras casi al borde de la muerte, no perderías la oportunidad de matar a Kikio, así que me dime la verdad.

-No me gusta el tono de tu voz¿Acaso te atreves a decirme mentiroso? – contesto Naraku.

-Si, porque eres Naraku y casi siempre mientes.

-Ja, muy gracioso.

-Dime¿Por qué no pudiste matarla?

-Pues…

-Mejor no me digas, yo mismo lo veré – exclamo Hakudoushi, simplemente camino hacia a Naraku y colocando su mano sobre su cabeza y cerro los ojos. Lentamente comenzó a ver las escenas mientras Naraku se mantenía quieto. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que por fin el joven albino termino. Se alejo un poco de su padre y sentándose frente a él, murmuro fríamente: Tienes un grave problema, Naraku.

Continuara...

Y bien que les parecio, ojala que les haya gustado, bien nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, y gracias por los reviews.


	4. revelaciones

Hola a todos, aqui les traigo el 4arto capitulo de este fic, ojala que lo disfruten y "Feliz Navidad y Propero Año Nuevo"

Revelaciones

La lluvia por fin cedió y lentamente los rayos del sol esparcieron su calor por toda la región. Dos niñas caminaban lentamente en medio del bosque, recogiendo las violetas y rosas salvajes que crecían por el sendero donde caminaban. Este camino las condujo hacia un gran manantial, al llegar arrojaron las flores en el agua al mismo tiempo que comenzaban a preparar la comida.

Kouchou comenzó a avivar las llamas de la pequeña fogata al mismo tiempo que la comida comenzaba a hervirse. Asuka se mantenía impasible frente a las aguas, al mismo tiempo que las flores comenzaban despedir un delicioso aroma por todo el lugar.

De pronto, de las aguas del manantial una bella mujer salió mientras su largo y negro cabello era manejado juguetonamente por la brisa. El agua se deslizaba por su desnuda piel mientras se embriaga por el delicado perfume de las flores. Nado por unos minutos en el estanque hasta que decidió salir. Al hacerlo, Asuka le dio una manta que portaba entre sus manos al mismo tiempo que se colocaba al lado de su hermana y la ayudaba a terminar la comida.

Kikyou se termino de secar su delicada piel y colocándose la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, se sentó frente a la fogata. Lentamente la comida comenzó a hervir mientras la miko miraba atenta el baile fantástico de las llamas.

-Señorita Kikyou, muy pronto su ropa estará seca. – exclamo Kouchou mientras servia en una taza el estofado que había preparado.

-Gracias- fue lo único que murmuro la mujer. Lentamente y en silencio las tres mujeres comenzaron a comer. Hasta que Asuka rompió con el silencio:

-Señorita Kikyou ¿Cómo se siente?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso? – respondió fríamente la sacerdotisa.

-Es que desde que llegamos Kouchou y yo, usted se a comportando muy rara.

-¿Rara?

-Como lo oyó¿Acaso algo malo paso entre usted y….?

-¡No te atrevas a decir su nombre! – exclamo iracunda la miko al mismo tiempo que arrojaba la taza de comida.

-Disculpe a Asuka por su intromisión- dijo Kouchou

-¿Acaso no le parece raro extraño que Naraku no la hubiese lastimado teniendo la oportunidad de hacerlo?

-Asuka- dijo Kouchou por un intento vano de callar a su hermana.

-¿Cómo explica que en lugar de eso, la haya abrazado y….?

-¡Ya basta! – grito Kikyou mientras se levantaba y se internaba en el bosque.

-¿Asuka porque hiciste eso!

-Porque creo que algo muy grande va pasar entre ellos dos.

-¿Algo grande? No digas disparates, ambas sabemos que los dos se odian a muerte.

-Tanto se odian que en un encuentro terminan abrazados y besándose.

-¿A dónde quieres que llegar con eso?- murmuro la niña intrigada.

-Creo que aquel ser llamado Naraku puede ser una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz…

-¿Naraku¿Una oportunidad de ser feliz¡Por Favor¡Lo único que representa Naraku es maldad pura¡Tan solo es un cúmulo de maldad concentrada!

-Quizás tengas razón, pero me entristece ver a la señorita Kikyou tan deprimida después de que Inuyasha la rechazara definitivamente.

-Comprendo pero es descabellada la idea de que Naraku y la señorita Kikyou estén juntos. – finalizo Kouchou. No sabían que eran escuchadas por la miko quien escondida tras los árboles.

-¿Naraku y yo juntos? Eso es una estupidez. – pensó Kikyou. Tan solo la idea de estar junto a ese demonio la hacia enfurecer pero no podía evitar en pensar en ello. No después de aquel suceso en el bosque. Recordar sus besos y caricias la llenaban de ira pero también de otros sentimientos, agradables sentimientos, pues era la primera vez que se sentía en los brazos de un hombre aunque fuera Naraku, después de lo sucedido con Inuyasha.

-¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? Naraku y yo somos enemigos a muerte y nada más eso. Y juro que la próxima vez que lo vea, lo matare.

En otra parte….

-Hakudoushi déjate de estupideces y dime cual es mi problema tan grave – exclamo sarcástico Naraku.

-Naraku ¿Qué sientes por la sacerdotisa?

-Odio y desprecio, eso ya lo sabes.

-Aja, odio y desprecio, y esos sentimientos ¿nos llevan a besos y caricias?

-Hmmm

-Naraku ¿Acaso sientes atracción por ella?

-Ya dije que no.

-Eso dices tú pero tu corazón dice otra cosa.

-¿Mi corazón? Acuérdate que el gran Naraku no tiene corazón. – exclamo el hanyou orgullosamente.

-Pues tu corazón esta comenzado ser atraído por la sacerdotisa y es posible que eso se convierta en amor- respondió el albino.

-¿Qué diablos estas diciendo¡Es imposible tal cosa¡Sabes bien que expulse de mi cuerpo el corazón humano de Onigumo¡Yo no tengo corazón y por lo tanto no puedo amar!- grito iracundo Naraku.

- ¿Y quien hablo del corazón de Onigumo? Hablo de tu corazón, hablo de tu nuevo corazón.

-¿Mi nuevo corazón¿Pero?

-Es cierto, lograste desprender de tu esencia la alma de aquel ladrón y que ahora su corazón esta en Akago, pero aun no te has dado cuenta que un nuevo órgano esta formándose en tu pecho.

-¿Eso no es posible¿Cómo ha pasado?

-Se debe a esa flecha. Aquella flecha que logro tocar la perla esta provocando esto.

-Explícame de una vez y déjate de oraciones cortas.

-Esta bien, desde que esa perla esta tu pecho, tu poder aumentado y los demonios que forman tu cuerpo se ha fortalecido por lo que has sido durante años una terrible criatura. Pero durante esos años, otros espíritus que conforman tu cuerpo se han mantenido dormidos, dejando que los demonios hagan de las suyas hasta el día de hoy. Aquella flecha logro tocar la perla por lo que ha comenzado a purificarse y provocando que esos espíritus dormidos hayan despertado.

-¿De qué espíritus estas hablando? – pregunto el hanyou con preocupación e interés.

-Vamos Naraku, esos espíritus son las almas en pena de varios humanos.

-¿Y eso en que me perjudica?

-Nada solo que la perla lentamente se esta purificando y provocando que esas almas en pena aumenten su poder sobre ti provocando que sentimientos se apoderen de tu corazón. Y cuando menos lo esperes, estarás loco de amor por Kikyou.

-¿Cómo diablos sabes todo eso! – grito Iracundo Naraku mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Porque tengo el poder de leer el corazón de cualquier ser y el tuyo me esta diciendo todo eso.

-Pues no dejare que esto pase, voy llenar esa perla de toda mi maldad y evitare que se purifique.

-No podrás, ahora esa perla es protegida por aquellos espíritus y ni con todo tu poder será capaz de cubrir esa perla de oscuridad.

-¿Y crees que dejare con una bola de humanos muertos me detendrán? Haré lo mismo que Onigumo y los expulsare de mi cuerpo. – dijo confiando el hanyou.

-No es recomendable que lo hagas…

-¿Así y porque?

-Si lo haces, expulsaras de tu cuerpo la cordura que ha mantenido estable tu esencia. Provocara que te vuelvas en un ser sin control y movido solo por instintos básicos y aunque lo intentes no podrás dominarlos y corres el riesgo que te desintegres y los demonios y monstruos que forman tu cuerpo te abandonen. – respondió sombriamente Hakudoushi.

-¿Entonces que hago?- pregunto preocupado y avergonzado Naraku.

-Sacar la perla de pecho.

-¿Sacar la perla de mi pecho¡¿Sacarla¡Estás loco¡Sin ella pierdo gran parte de mi poder¡No lo haré¡Jamás! – grito él.

-Tienes que hacerlo de lo contrario la perla terminara de purificarse junto contigo y perderás todo tu poder. Solo quedara un ser hecho de almas en pena y ese ser serás tu.

-No lo haré, si es necesario matar a mil personas o hacer cualquier abominación para lograr evitar que la Shikon Tama se purifique. – sentencio Naraku mientras destapaba una botella de Zaque y bebía un sorbo.

-Bueno si así lo has decidido. Pero te advierto que deberás haber expulsado esa perla de tu cuerpo en un mes antes que esta logre purificarse. Eso si, si harás alguna fechoría, hazla afuera del castillo porque nosotros no tenemos culpa de tu necedad. – exclamo el chico antes de salir de la habitación. Naraku se quedo en medio de un silencio total mientras murmuraba mil cosas indescifrables.

Lentamente Hakudoushi caminaba entre los pasillos hasta llegar a la gran cocina. Se encontró frente a la mesa, no había nada a excepción de un vaso de te y un gran plato de sopa de cordero y un plato de arroz. Se sentó a comer cuando sintió una suave fragancia, miro a su derecha y sonrió.

-Hola Kanna, gracias por esto. - exclamo el albino al mismo tiempo que la joven se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Y los demás?

-Akago esta en el patio jugando con algunos niños. Kohaku y Mouryoumaru están el jardín. ¿Qué te dijo Naraku?

-Pues déjame dar un probado a tu rica comida y te cuento todo.

En el jardín, dos seres estaban acostados en el freza hierba. Miraban con atención al cielo mientras charlaban.

-Hermoso día ahora que la lluvia se ha ido.

-Cierto Mouryoumaru – respondió el joven exterminador. Un extraño silencio los envolvió hasta que el gigante…

-Kohaku ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Dime.

-¿Has vuelto a ver aquella chiquilla llamada Rin?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que últimamente te he visto pensativo y creo que ella es la razón de esa nueva actitud tuya.

-Que bien me conoces Mouryoumaru, es cierto si la he visto.

-Hmmm.

-Ya se lo que vas a decir, que corro peligro al acercarme a ella, que Sesshomaru puede matarme.

-Y lo hará si no la dejas de ver, ya Hakudoushi y yo te hemos dicho los peligros que corres.

-Lo se y se lo agradezco a ambos pero no puedo evitar ir a verla. La amo con toda mis fuerzas y se que ella me ama.

-¿Y dime has visto a Kagura?

- Claro que la he visto, cuando la veo me pregunta por todos incluso hasta por Naraku, creo que el matrimonio y la maternidad le cayo bien.

-Entiendo lo del matrimonio pero ¿Maternidad¿Acaso se cree madre de Rin? – pregunto el gigante.

-¿Acaso no te he dicho? Kagura y Sesshomaru tuvieron un hijo…

-¿Un hijo! – exclamo asombrado Mouryoumaru.

-Si, se llama Kai y es el mejor amigo de Rin y mío. Es el que nos avisa que su padre anda cerca incluso Kagura nos avisa cuando el se acerca.

-Aun así no debes de confiarte demasiado, un día de estos ese youkai te va atrapar y te hará algún daño.

-No importa, la seguiré viendo aunque me cueste la vida. – Y diciendo eso ultimo se levanto el chico.

-¿Adonde vas? – murmuro Mouryoumaru.

-¿Adonde mas? Voy a verla. – y con eso, salto la barda del jardín y se interno el bosque ante la mirada del youkai.

-Yo siempre lo he dicho "El amor es una locura entre los humanos". – exclamo el gigante mientras se acostaba otra vez y se dormía.

Dentro de la casona, en una oscura y fría habitación, un hombre yacía acostado sobre el piso lleno de almohadas. La botella de licor estaba vacía indicando que Naraku estaba totalmente ebrio, algo raro en el. Su embriaguez comenzó a provocarle un pesado sueño al mismo tiempo que la imagen de Kikyou se dibujaba en su mente.

-¡Demonios¡Déjame en paz! – fue lo único que grito antes de caer en un pesado sueño.

No se imaginaba que sus sueños se convertirían en terribles pesadillas y que conocería dos seres que marcarían el rumbo de su destino….

Ojala que les haya gustado, se que me tarde mucho en actualizar pero no he tenido tiempo con eso de las fiestas decembrinas, bueno me voy y cuidense... (Antes de irme, gracias a los reviews recibidos)


	5. La luz y la Oscuridad

Hola a todos, espero que esten bien. Aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo de "Flecha de Amor".

Disfrutenlo...

**La Luz y la Oscuridad**

La oscuridad reinaba sobre aquel extraño lugar. Una espesa neblina blanca se esparcía por todo el suelo, elevándose unos centímetros del suelo, un frío indescriptible que ocupaba toda la habitación provocaba escalofríos a un hombre que desorientado, se encontraba atrapado ahí.

-¡Hola¡¿Hay alguien ahí¡Hola!

Nadie respondió, Naraku sin verse con una respuesta, comenzó a caminar en aquel raro lugar. La niebla, la oscuridad y el frío empezaron hacer estragos en aquel hombre quien sentía como comenzaba a perder su cordura.

-¿Dónde diablos estoy!- grito iracundo el hombre. De pronto como si hubiese dado una señal, miles de monstruos salieron del suelo y atacaron con furia a Naraku. Pero este ni tardo ni perezoso, alargo su mano y creando con ella una afilada espada, despedazo a los seres. Alrededor de el cayeron los restos de aquellos demonios, mientras que el frío aumentaba. De pronto los cadáveres de aquellas bestias se levantaron ante la mirada del guerrero y arrastrado por un misterioso viento, se arremolinaron frente a el, formando una gigantesca bola. Lentamente los demonios comenzaron a fusionarse hasta formar el cuerpo de un hombre.

-¿Quién eres? – pregunto el hanyou.

-¿Qué quien soy¿Qué clase de pregunta estupida es esa? – respondió el hombre.

Naraku trato de distinguir la apariencia de aquel extraño sujeto pero la neblina de aquella habitación lo evitaba. De pronto la silueta de aquel hombre se fue acercando lentamente hacia el, al mismo tiempo un fétido olor comenzaba a esparcirse por toda la habitación.

-¡Diablos¡Que peste! – exclamo Naraku mientras se cubría la nariz y cerraba sus ojos.

-¿Peste¡Para mi es un delicioso perfume! – respondió el ser. Naraku sintió un escalofrió al sentir una tibia respiración unos centímetros de el. Lentamente abrió los ojos y con asombro vio el rostro de aquel extraño. Frente a el, estaba una replica perfecta de el mismo.

-¿Quién eres tu? – murmuro el hanyou.

-Pues quien más, yo soy tu. – respondió el ser. Naraku examino cuidadosamente el aspecto de la criatura que estaba frente a sus ojos. Era idéntico en todo a el, solo su ropa los distinguía ya que la ropa de aquel individuo era negra.

-No entiendo¿Qué es este lugar¿Quién en realidad eres tú?

-¿Acaso eres idiota o que¡Estamos en tu mente y yo soy tu conciencia! – exclamo la replica.

-¡Diablos, este alcohol si que produce pesadillas! – respondió tranquilamente Naraku mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-¡De veras que eres un imbecil¡Me sacas que quicio!- lo espeto furioso aquel ser.

-Tranquilízate Yang, no es su culpa. – se escucho decir una voz decir. El ser se quedo callado, al mismo tiempo que otro ser aparecía lentamente al lado de el.

–Por cierto, yo también soy parte de su conciencia, así que no me excluyas. – exclamo el nuevo extraño. Naraku se sorprendió al ver que también era una replica perfecta de el, pero a diferencia de el y del otro ser, este llevaba una ropa color blanca.

-Ying¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí!

-Yo lo mismo que digo, es la ultima vez que te dejo solo.

-¡No me trates como un bebe, ambos tenemos la misma edad!

-Pues si eres un bebe, ya vez ya estas haciendo un berrinche.

-¡Ya cállate idiota!

-¡Basta¡Cállense los dos! – respondió Naraku. Las dos replicas se quedaron calladas mientras veían que Naraku comenzaba a respirar dificultosamente. - ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen en mi mente?

-Esta bien, te diremos quienes somos. – respondió el Naraku de ropa blanca. – Mi nombre es Ying y el ser que esta a mi lado se llama Yang, disculpa la idiotez de mi hermano por atacarte.

-¿Idiotez¡¿Acaso me llamaste Idiota¡Maldito Bastardo! – grito Yang al mismo tiempo que alargaba su brazo y transformándose en una larga cuchilla atravesó el pecho de Ying. Naraku se quedo asombrado ante la manera fría como el Naraku de ropas negras había atacado a su homologo.

- Eres un tonto¿Acaso olvidas que no me puedes lastimar? – respondió Ying mientras sacaba de su pecho, el brazo de Yang.

-¿Ying y Yang? Eso proviene de la filosofía china, donde en el mundo existe un equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad. – murmuro Naraku. – Pero aun no entiendo que hacen ustedes dentro de mi mente, será mejor que me digan o se las verán con el gran Naraku.

-Ying, será mejor que le expliques a ese bruto egocéntrico, lo que hacemos aquí. – exclamo Yang. Ying suspiro y comenzó su relato.

-Hace mucho tiempo, cuando fuiste creado, al momento que el ladrón Onigumo se fusiono con aquella horda de demonios y monstruos, nunca se dio cuenta que también absorbió una gran cantidad de espíritus que pertenecían a aquellas personas que murieron en pena.

-Una vez que tu creación fue terminada, aquellos espíritus en pena, se adormecieron dejando todo el control a los demonios y monstruos. Durante largo tiempo, fue una época sin problemas, hacia lo que querías y nada te detenía, a excepción de ese imbecil de Onigumo con esos sentimientos que tenia hacia esa miko llamada Kikyou pero una vez fuera de tu cuerpo, todo cambio. Fue en ese preciso momento cuando atacaste a la sacerdotisa en el monte de las ánimas, cuando yo surgí, cuando todo tu cuerpo irradiaba una inmensa oscuridad. – exclamo Yang.

-"Es lo mismo que me dijo Hakudoushi" – pensó Naraku después de oír las palabras de aquellos dos seres.

-Pero tenías que echarlo a perder, luego que recibieras aquella flecha purificadora, provoco que la perla se purificara en tu interior y despertaras a todos esos estupidos espíritus humanos. – lo espeto Yang.

-Fue en ese mismo momento cuando yo nací, creado a partir de aquellos seres dormidos en tu interior. –exclamo Ying. . – Desde ese instante, tu esencia se dividió en dos: en luz y oscuridad; en Ying y Yang.

-¿Por qué no se unen otra vez en una sola conciencia¡¿Acaso no ven que están provocándome problemas a mí! – los espeto furioso Naraku ante la explicación.

-¡Con mucho gusto absorbería a este idiota, pero por culpa de esa perla que se purifica lentamente, el se vuelve mas fuerte.- respondió molesto Yang. – Solo si sacaras esa perla de tu cuerpo, existiría la posibilidad de que ambos nos uniéramos y tú volverías al control de tu cuerpo.- exclamo Yang.

-Eso jamás pasara… aunque se atreviera sacar de su cuerpo aquella joya, nosotros no dejaremos de existir, nos haremos mas fuertes sin importar que. - Susurro Ying. Esas palabras provocaron una inexplicable furia en Naraku hacia el ser de ropas blancas. Se abalanzo y tomándolo del cuello, lo levanto de suelo al mismo tiempo que le gritaba en el rostro.

-¡Crees que no puedo contra una bola de fantasmas muertos¡Yo soy el gran Naraku¡El más grande de los demonios¡Y ni tú ni nadie me va a detener¡Voy a expulsarte de mi cuerpo y no podrás evitarlo!

-¿Acaso no te acuerdas de las palabras de tu hijo? Aunque nos manteníamos durmiendo, conformábamos parte de tu conciencia y por lo tanto de tu cordura. Si te atrevieras a expulsarnos de tu cuerpo, serias arrastrado a la cordura y solo te moverías a través de los bajos instintos de los demonios y monstruos que conforman tu cuerpo. – respondió Ying fríamente. Tras escuchar esas palabras, soltó al ser y dándose la vuelta comenzó a caminar sin dirección alguna.

-¿Cómo salgo de aquí? – pregunto Naraku mientras caminaba entre la penumbra.

-¿Acaso no lo entiendes! – grito Ying al ver que Naraku se alejaba.

-¡Que diablos quieres que entienda! – respondo el hanyou sin mirar atrás.

-¡Tu eres nuestra esperanza¡Una oportunidad de volver a vivir¡Volver a vivir, sentir, incluso amar¡Por eso nos fusionamos contigo¡Para poder realizar lo que no pudimos hacer en nuestras vidas pasadas¡No puedes negarles una oportunidad de ser feliz a estos espíritus en pena que me crearon¡No puedes!

Naraku no respondió, solo se alejo más entre la neblina al mismo tiempo que Ying dejaba escapar un suspiro.

-Tú eres nuestra última oportunidad. Vamonos Yang, hay cosas que hacer… ¿Yang?- exclamo Ying mirando hacia todos lados, esperando encontrar a su contraparte. - ¡Yang!

-Su oportunidad de ser feliz, estupideces. Por eso no soporto a los humanos, siempre con sus cursilerías. Y peor son cuando están muertos. – se dijo a si mismo Naraku.

-Tienes razón, los humanos son unos estupidos. – se escucho una voz decir. El Hanyou se dio la vuela y se sorprendió al ver a Yang frente a el.

-¿Qué haces aquí¿No se supone que deberías estar con tu "hermano"? – exclamo burlón Naraku.

-No digas idioteces, quizás vivamos juntos en este lugar, pero no quiere decir que somos una familia. Lo odio con todas mis fuerzas, por culpa de el, no he podido divertirme como se debe.

-Es cierto, por culpa del no he logrado acabar con lo que considero el mayor de mis obstáculos: Kikyou. Solo me queda expulsar la perla de mi cuerpo y volver a comenzar a corromperla. – murmuro Naraku con un todo derrotista.

-¿Tan fácil te rindes¡Eres un tonto!

-¿Y que quieres que haga¿Qué deje que esa maldita joya termine de purificarse junto conmigo?

-No, pero tampoco creo que sea necesario sacar la perla de Shikon de tu pecho.

-¿Acaso existe un método para evitar que se purifique?

-Si, si lo hay. Y créeme, te va a gustar realizarlo.

-Te escucho.

-Bien, la perla se purifica lentamente a pesar de todos los intentos que haces para evitar tal proceso. Solo lograras cumplir con ese cometido si aumentas la energía maligna de tu cuerpo.

-¿Cómo hago eso?

-Sencillo, miente, roba, mata…Haz todo aquello que sacie tus más bajos instintos, absorbe a más demonios. El chiste es que aumente tu energía demoníaca.

-Si eso es todo, con mucho gusto lo haré. – sonrió malévolamente Naraku mientras se perdía entre la neblina.

- Me voy a divertir mucho, jajaja, de veras que me voy a divertir – rió Yang mientras se desvanecía.

-¡Naraku despierta! Diablos, como odio que se ponga así de borracho. – exclamo Hakudoushi mientras trataba de levantar a Naraku. Este lentamente abrió los ojos mientras sentía como los estragos del alcohol desaparecían de su cuerpo.

-No grites, no estoy sordo – respondió bostezando el hanyou. -¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué vas hacer¿Sacaras la perla de tu cuerpo o no?

-No lo haré- respondió Naraku mientras se incorporaba del suelo. Rápidamente se cambio de ropa y colocándose su enorme abrigo de mandril se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas! – exclamo confundido Hakudoushi. Naraku no respondió, cruzo la puerta de su habitación y saliendo de la gran mansión feudal y de la ciudadela, partió en dirección al bosque.

-Hakudoushi ¿Qué crees que haga? – susurro Kanna mientras se posaba al lado del joven que veía a Naraku alejarse.

-No tengo ni la menor idea Kanna, no se que decirte. – fue lo único que respondió el albino.

Mientras en otra parte del bosque, un joven exterminador caminaba en dirección a un enorme castillo rodeado por una larga muralla. Detrás de aquel obstáculo se escuchaba el ruido de una gran ciudadela en movimiento. Llego antes las enormes puertas de aquel lugar y tomando un gran impulso, salto.

Al aterrizar al otro lado de las puertas, fue recibido por un contingente de guerreros.

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? – lo espeto un soldado.

-Mi nombre es Kohaku y he venido a ver al gran Sesshomaru.

-¿Has venido a ver nuestro señor? Esto me huele mal, será mejor que te llevemos ante el amo Sesshomaru, el decidirá tu destino. – exclamo el soldado. El chico asintió y rodeado por los soldados, se dirigieron al castillo donde se encontraba el youkai. No se di cuenta que entre la multitud que se había reunido para ver dicha escena, andaba un niño youkai.

-¿Qué diablos hace Kohaku aquí¡Diablos¡Si mi padre lo ve, lo matara! – exclamo Kai. -¡Será mejor que le avise a Rin! – con eso ultimo el chiquillo corrió en busca de su "Hermana".

Los soldados llevaron a Kohaku antes las puertas de una bella casa, el olor de las rosas que cubrían la entrada mientras que bellos pájaros volaban libres. Los niños corrían en el jardín mientras que la gente de la ciudadela se reunía para ver al joven.

-Amo Sesshomaru. – exclamo el soldado mayor. Las puertas sea abrieron y un poderoso Youkai salio junto con una bella mujer de orejas puntiagudas.

-Amo Sesshomaru, este joven ha venido a verlo. – volvió a repetir el soldado. El youkai miro a Kohaku con desprecio mientras que este bajaba la cabeza.

No muy lejos de ahí, un niño trataba de encontrar a la única persona que podría evitar la muerte del exterminador: Rin.

Y que tal¿Que creen que pasara en el proximo capitulo¿Kai encontrara a Rin a tiempo¿Que creen que pase entre Sesshomaru y Kohaku¿Naraku lograra detener la purificación de perla? Estas y otras preguntas mas se responderan en el proximo capitulo. Adios...

PD. gracias por los reviews y tratare de actualizar mas seguido jeje.


	6. El Exterminador, El Youkai Y La Doncella

Hola a todos, aqui esta el Sexto Capitulo de Flecha de Amor, Gracias por sus reviews y su gran paciencia.

**El Exterminador, El Youkai Y La Doncella.**

Una joven se encontraba en un pequeño jardín rodeada de varios niños que jugaban con ella. El fino kimono amarillo ocultaba su hermoso cuerpo al mismo tiempo que los rayos del sol iluminaban su bello rostro. El viento jugaba con sus largos y sedosos cabellos negros mientras que su sonrisa hacia que cualquier joven cayera presa bajo su encanto.

-¡Niños, me van tirar, jajajaja! – exclamo Rin mientras los niños trataban de tirarla en medio de carcajadas al mismo tiempo que varias personas se detenían por unos momentos para contemplar a la hermosa hija de su señor, del youkai que los protegía, que a pesar de su fría mirada, impartía justicia y protección, la hija del Gran Sesshomaru.

-¡Rin¡Rin! – se escucho a lo lejos gritar un niño. Su aspecto dejaba al descubierto que se trataba de un youkai. De pronto se detuvo y tras divisar a la joven corrió hacia ella. Los niños se detuvieron al mismo tiempo que el chiquillo llegaba hasta la presencia de Rin.

-¡Rin que bueno que te encuentro¡Ven conmigo! – exclamo el niño.

-¿Kai que pasa!

-¡Ven conmigo¡Tienes que verlo¡Antes que Sesshomaru lo mate!

-¿A quien matara!

-¡A Kohaku¡Vamonos! – exclamo Kai mientras tomaba de la mano a Rin y salían corriendo en dirección al palacio.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – exclamo Sesshomaru.

-He venido a verlo – susurro el joven exterminador sin levantar el rostro.

-No mientas niño, se bien que esta no es la primera vez que entras a la ciudadela para vera Rin. No creas que no puedo detectar tu aroma, porque si puedo. Pero siempre que estoy a punto de atraparte, hay algo que se atraviesa a mi camino haciendo que me desvié de mi objetivo, dándote el tiempo necesario para escapar. Pero eso se acabo, ya no seguiré siendo tu juguete niño.

-Mi intención no es provocarle problemas, lo único que deseo estar al lado de Rin.

-¡Te advertí que te alejaras de ella¡Eres un peligro para ella y para toda la ciudadela¡Tu presencia aquí, podría provocar que Naraku viniese y es lo menos que yo quiero!

-¡Pero Naraku!

-¡Nada!- exclamo furioso el youkai.

-Kohaku, por favor comprende. – hablo Kagura, quien caminando lentamente se poso al lado de Sesshomaru. – Aunque la ames, no significa que no le puedas hacer daño. Un fragmento de Shikon esta en tu interior y a través de el, Naraku te puede manipular. Arriesgas a los habitantes de esta ciudadela a ser atacados por el y su ejercito de Monstruos.

-Ella tiene razón, por eso mismo no te quiero ver cerca de mi hija¡Lo oyes!- gruño Sesshomaru.

-¡Nunca dejare de verla¡La amo con todas mis fuerzas y ni usted ni Naraku evitaran que la vea! – exclamo Kohaku al mismo tiempo que levantaba su rostro y miraba al youkai.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme tal cosa¡Miserable! – respondió molesto el guerrero.

-Sesshomaru tranquilízate- murmuro Kagura mientras tomaba del brazo delicadamente al youkai. Pero este no hizo caso, alargo su brazo hacia Kohaku al mismo tiempo que dos dedos de sus manos, se unían e irradiaban una luz. Con un ademán de su mano, el látigo de veneno salio disparado hacia el exterminado ante las miradas de los soldados y Kagura.

-¡Kohaku! – se escucho un grito. El látigo golpeo el aire a unos centímetros del rostro del exterminador. Una joven apareció corriendo en dirección a este y extendiendo sus brazos lo abrazo. Luego miro al youkai y exclamo:

-¡No te atrevas a lastimarlo padre!

-¡Rin¡Espera! – grito otro niño, al mismo tiempo que llegaba a la escena.

-¡Por favor¡No lo lastimes padre¡Te lo suplico! – rogó la joven mientras Kohaku la abrazaba con fuerza. Kagura sintió como el corazón se le partía en dos al ver tal escena desgarradora. Aun recordaba los sufrimientos que había pasado para lograr estar con el youkai que tanto amaba y cuya historia parecía repetirse con aquellos dos chicos.

-¡Rin hazte un lado¡Kai llévatela! – exclamo iracundo Sesshomaru. El niño youkai obedeció a su padre y acercándose a la joven pareja, tomo delicadamente de la mano a la chica. Este opuso resistencia pero tras recibir un beso en la frente por parte del exterminador, lo suelta en medio de sus lagrimas.

-Te amo – susurro el chico mientras veía como se alejaba Rin, esta sonrió al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un beso con su delicada mano.

-¡Te quiero fuera de aquí¡Te lo advierto¡Te vuelvo a ver y te mato! – grito Sesshomaru. -¡Largo!

Los soldados apuntaron sus armas hacia el joven obligándolo a irse. Este se dio la vuelta no sin antes exclamar algo que se quedo grabado en el corazón de Rin.

-¡Te amor Rin¡Y ni Naraku, ni tu padre incluso ni la misma muerte podrá acabar con este amor¡Me oyes¡Nadie!

-¡Ya cállate¡Vamonos! – exclamo un soldado al mismo tiempo que empujaba a Kohaku.

Rin abrazo con fuerza a Kagura mientras que esta le sonreía tiernamente y acariciaba su larga cabellera. Kai mantuvo su mirada sobre las dos mujeres mientras que Sesshomaru se daba la vuelta y entraba al castillo.

-¡No quiero que vuelvas a ver a ese exterminador¡Lo oíste Rin!

-¡Te odio¡Te odio padre! – grito Rin mientras soltaba a Kagura y salía corriendo hacia la salida del castillo.

-¡Rin! – grito Kai mientras la seguía mientras que Sesshomaru se adentraba a las habitaciones del castillo ante la mirada triste de Kagura.

-¡No quiero volver aquí o te mandaremos al calabozo! – exclamo un soldado mientras empujaba a Kohaku al exterior. Este se dio la vuelta y miro con se cerraban lentamente las pesadas puertas.

-"No fue buena idea venir" "¿En diablos pensaba!" – pensó Kohaku mientras comenzaba a caminar de regreso al castillo de Naraku. – "¡Pero no importa!" "¡Encontrare la manera de que ella y yo estemos juntos!" "¡Lo juro!"

Mientras tanto, en un gran patio se ubicaba una majestuosa fuente en forma de perro. Alrededor de la fuente se extendía un hermoso jardín de bellas rosas rojas y blancas que se mecían al compás del viento. Hermosas mariposas se bello colores volaban sobre las fragantes flores mientras que los pájaros silvestres que habitaban en los majestuosos árboles que se ubicaban diseminados por todo el jardín, entonaban bellas canciones.

Pero todo aquello era opacado por la tristeza de una joven que se encontraba sentada en el borde de la fuente. Sus lágrimas caían lentamente sobre la superficie del agua, provocando enormes ondas. Un niño lentamente se acercaba a ella y con suma delicadeza se sentó a su lado mientras tomaba su mano. La joven al ver la presencia del infante se abalanzo sobre, abrazándolo con fuerza, mientras que su ropa era lentamente empapada por las lagrimas.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien.

-¿Por qué¡¿Por qué el se niega aceptar lo nuestro¡Kai¡Yo lo amo!

-Lo se, pero debes de comprender. Mi padre sabe muy bien el peligro que corre la ciudadela si Naraku se entera de esto. Puede manipular a Kohaku y hacerte daño.

-Se que Kohaku jamás me lastimaría, el me ama. No se que voy hacer, si lo dejo de ver, creo que me moriré.

-No seas tan exagerada, ya veremos como solucionaremos esto. Tu no preocupes solo déjamelo a mi.

-Tu hermano tiene razón, muy pronto se solucionara este problema – se escucho decir una voz femenina. Rin y Kai se sorprendieron al ver que Kagura estaba frente a ellos.

-Madre ¿Qué hace mi padre? – pregunto Kai.

-Se encuentra en sus habitaciones, meditando sobre lo que ha pasado hoy. Y aunque no lo quiera, Sesshomaru tiene razón. Tener a Kohaku aquí es muy peligroso para todos. Aunque estoy totalmente en desacuerdo que no permita verlo.

-Madre ¿Cómo lograste estar con mi padre?

-Kai, créeme fue algo muy difícil. Habían miles de cosas que no separaban, de entre las cuales, la principal era Naraku. Pero a fuerza de voluntad y de amor, logramos estar juntos al final, de esa manera fue posible que tú nacieras.

-Kagura ¿Tu crees que Kohaku y Yo logremos estar juntos como Tu y Sesshomaru? – pregunto Rin mientras trataba de encontrar una pequeña esperanza en las palabras de la youkai.

-Si se lo proponen y tienen determinación y un poco de Fe, es posible. Bien, ya es hora de irnos, ya vamos a comer. Rin trata de disculparte con tu padre por lo que le dijiste, aunque no lo demuestre se muy bien que le han dolido tus palabras. Tienes que comprenderlo, se preocupa mucho por ti, lo único que desea es tu bien.

-Esta bien Kagura, gracias por el apoyo – respondió Rin mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Kagura también sonrió, mientras que en sus adentros, pensaba en que forma terminaría aquella situación.

-Bueno dejémonos de cursilerías, tengo hambre, Vamonos- exclamo Kai y los tres partieron en dirección a la mansión.

Mientras tanto, en el bosque una banda de guerreros había acampado. Alegres por el ataque habían realizado en una aldea cercana, donde robaron lo que pudieron y atrapando a cuan inocente caía en sus manos, hicieron un gran festejo.

Un pequeño grupo de campesinos que se encontraban encadenados, veían con gran tristeza su actual condición. Sabían muy bien cual seria su final, ser esclavos de algún señor feudal, trabajando hasta la muerte.

-¡Que bien nos ha ido este día¡20 buenos ejemplares para llevar al puerto! – exclamo un hombre de gran corpulencia.

-¡Cierto Jefe¡Nos darán buen dinero por estos esclavos! – respondió un guerrero.

-¡Y mas por esas mujeres¡Son hermosas¡Jajaja!

-¿Cuánto cree que nos paguen por estos esclavos, Jefe! – exclamo otro de los bandidos.

-Supongo que una bolsa de oro por los hombres y tres por las mujeres. –Ya saben que nuestros clientes adoran a las bellas mujeres que atrapamos – respondió otra vez el sujeto de gran corpulencia al mismo tiempo que miraba a una niña de 12 que se encontraba refugiada en los brazos de una anciana. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro y levantándose de su sitio se dirigió a ellas.

-¡Que linda eres, pequeña! – Exclamo el guerrero mientras que toscamente acariciaba el mentón de la jovencita.

-Gracias señor – fue lo único que respondió, temerosa por la extraña mirada del sujeto.

-¿Por qué no vienes a brindar conmigo? – dijo el guerrero al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de la joven y la jalaba. Esta se aferro al cuerpo de su abuela, quien al ver en peligro a su nieta, comenzó a gritar.

-¡Señor¡Por favor¡No le haga nada!

-¡No se meta anciana¡Anda niña¡Ven aquí!

-¡Abuelita auxilio¡Ayúdame¡No quiero ir con el!

-¡Vendrás conmigo ahora! – grito el guerrero al mismo tiempo que daba un golpe a la anciana, logrando así apoderarse de la pequeña.

-¡Abuelita¡Maldito¡La lastimaste!

-¡Niña estupida¡Aun no has visto lo que tengo preparado para ti! – exclamo burlón el jefe de los bandidos. La niña sintió como el terror se apoderaba de su cuerpo al verse rodeada por aquellos buitres cuyas miradas llenas de lujuria parecían desnudar su delicado cuerpo.

-¡Que niña mas hermosa! – grito un bandolero.

-¡Tendremos una gran noche con ella! – grito otro.

-¡Chacales¡Es solo una niña¡Déjenla en paz! – comenzaron a gritar los prisioneros, conmovidos por los gritos de la indefensa chiquilla y enfurecidos por las alimañas que la rodeaban.

-¡Malditos Bastardos¡Suéltela! – gritaron con más fuerza los campesinos apresados.

-¡Cállense¡O los matare a todos ustedes y me haré un festín con su carne! – vocifero el jefe de los bandidos. Los esclavos se quedaron callados, con un terrible nudo en la garganta, pues sabían muy bien el destino cruel que aquella niña le había tocado.

-Vamos, se buena niña y déjate querer- murmuro un bandido al mismo tiempo que tomaba a la jovencita y trataba de manosearla.

-¡Auxilio¡Deje por favor¡Abuela!- siguió gritando la chiquilla.

-¡Ya cállate estupida! – vocifero el bandolero al mismo tiempo que le propinaba una cachetada con tal fuerza que hizo que la niña cayera al suelo. Los bandoleros junto a su jefe rieron divertidos por la cruel escena. La niña mientras se tallaba su mejilla, sintió como se le helaba la sangre al ver que su agresor lentamente se desabrochaba el pantalón.

Cerró sus ojos, deseando que un milagro apareciera. Que algo sin importar que, llegara y acabara con esos viles seres que habían destruido su hogar y que ahora amenazaban mancillar su cuerpo. Deseo estar muerta al mismo tiempo que el bandolero se acercaba ella, con el pantalón desabrochado y se hincaba frente a ella. Estaba a punto de lanzar un grito cuando un silbido rasgo el viento.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos y con sorpresa descubrió que el bandido se había abrochado los pantalones y miraba hacia el bosque. Ella dirigió su mirada hacia donde miraba su atacante y con sorpresa descubrió que un hombre con un enorme abrigo blanco se acercaba ellos.

Los campesinos al ver el aspecto del extraño, sintieron un raro presentimiento y alejándose un poco de los bandoleros, miraron con atención la escena.

-¡Vaya¡Miren que tenemos aquí! – exclamo el Jefe de los Bandidos al ver que el extraño se detenía a unos metros de distancia de ellos. – ¡Lindo abrigo¡Jajaja!

-Interesante, creo que me divertiré mucho con ustedes. – respondió el extraño al mismo tiempo que se despojaba su abrigo y lo dejaba caer al suelo. Al hacer esto dejo al descubierto su real apariencia.

Los bandidos se sorprendieron al ver que se trataba de un hombre de ropas azules que lo delataban con un señor feudal o un noble de gran posición económica.

-¡Que bien¡Hoy debe ser nuestro día de Suerte¡Nos hemos topado con un noble! – exclamo en gran griterío la banda de bandoleros. - ¡Podremos sacar buen dinero de su rescate!

-¿Pero no deben primero atraparme para poder pedir el dinero? – exclamo el individuo.

Y como si aquellas palabras se volvieran un reto, tres de los bandoleros se acercaron lentamente hacia el extraño, blandiendo sus afiladas espadas contra el. El extraño sonrío al mismo tiempo que un frío viento soplo provocando que sus largos cabellos negros cubrieran su rostro.

Un gemido ahogado se dejo escapar de la boca de uno de los bandoleros y ante las miradas atónitas de los demás bandidos y los capturados, los tres bandoleros cayeron al suelo, muertos.

-¿Qué diablos paso¡Bastardo¡Pagaras por esto! – grito el jefe de los bandidos al mismo tiempo que daba la señal para que todo el contingente se abalanzara contra el extraño.

-¡Malditos Insectos¡No son nada ante el poderoso Naraku! – exclamo el extraño mientras colocaba su mano derecha frente a su rostro y hacia que sus dedos se alargaran formando una afilada hoz.

Los bandidos atacaron salvajemente a Naraku, atravesándolo con sus alargadas y afiladas espadas. Este solo sonrió otra vez y lanzando un feroz grito expulso de su cuerpo las armas. De las heridas salieron nubes de veneno que comenzaron a sofocar a los bandidos. Al ver esto Naraku, sin piedad comenzó a despedazarlos con su afilada hoz mientras dejaba escapar una carcajada macabra.

Un charco de sangre se formo alrededor de los cuerpos desmembrados al mismo tiempo que Naraku decapitaba al jefe de los bandidos. Un aura negra envolvía todo su cuerpo y lentamente la absorbió.

-Que bien, muy pronto lograre detener la purificación. – murmuro Naraku mientras pateaba la cabeza del decapitado. De pronto sintió una caricia en su pierna y dándose la vuelta, alzo su hoz par atacar.

Pero se detuvo en seco al ver que la caricia pertenecía a la chiquilla que momentos antes corría el peligro de ser violada. Parándose dificultosamente sobre las puntas de sus delicados pies, alcanzo la mejilla del hibrido y delicadamente la beso.

-Gracias señor por haber salvado a mi gente y a mi.

Naraku no contesto, estaba desorientado por culpa de ese beso. Empujo a la chiquilla haciendo que esta cayera. Alzo la hoz al cielo, apuntado la punta al cuerpo de la niña al mismo tiempo que una voz en su cabeza repetía incesantemente: Mátala, Mátala, Mátala…

La niña se quedo fría al ver como la hoz relucía a la luz del sol. Pero de pronto, Naraku lanzo un desgarrador grito, y dándose la vuelta, tomo su abrigo y se interno al bosque.

-¡Maldita sea¡¿Por qué no la pude matar¡Simplemente es una estupida humana¡Maldita perla¡No lograras vencer¡Lo juro! – exclamo un Naraku enfurecido mientras saltaba de entre tronco en tronco, sin un destino aparente.

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, nos vemos en el 7, dejen sus reviews, jeje. Adios.**_


	7. el manantial

**Hola a todos, por fin logre actualizar este fic, lo tengo abandonado desde hace semanas pero ya volvi. Muchas Gracias por su paciencia y espero que disfruten el capitulo.**

**El manantial**

La tarde caí sobre el extenso bosque. El viento delicadamente soplaba, llevando consigo el aroma de flores y hojas secas. El silencio se extendía sobre todo el lugar, nada ni nadie hacia ni el menor ruido. Parecía que el mismo bosque estuviera bajo los efectos un mágico hechizo que lo mantenía en un extraño letargo.

De pronto, aquel silencio fue roto con el sonido de un gran rugido al mismo tiempo que un gran temblor se extendía sobre todo el bosque. Un ruido ensordecedor surgió de las copas de los árboles, provocado por el aleteo de miles de aves que espantadas por el aterrador rugido, habían salido de sus nidos en dirección a un lugar seguro.

Dos jovencitas corrían sobre un camino de tierra que atravesaba el bosque. Portaban cada una, un arco y un conjunto de flechas en sus espaldas. Corrían serias y sin gesticular ninguna palabra, al mismo tiempo que el suelo vibraba y los rugidos de una bestia se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Tras correr un largo trecho, ambas jóvenes se detuvieron y lentamente se dieron la vuelta.

Los aterradores rugidos así como el temblor habían desaparecido. Las jóvenes se mantuvieron inmóviles pero alertas ante cualquier señal de peligro. Estuvieron así por varios minutos, en absoluto silencio. De pronto el sonido de un árbol caer seguido de un aterrador rugido, hizo que las jóvenes sintieran como un escalofrió recorría sus cuerpos.

Ante ellas estaba una gigantesca serpiente de piel roja y ojos amarillentos, cuya bocaza abierta, dejaba ver sus enormes colmillos. Las jóvenes al ver a la monstruosa criatura, se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a correr. La serpiente lanzo un espantoso silbido y se lanzo a la persecución de las chiquillas.

Las jóvenes huían velozmente sintiendo como la criatura las perseguía sin tregua alguna. Tras varios minutos, las chiquillas se detuvieron en seco al ver que frente a ella estaba una joven de blusa blanca y pantalones rojos. En su mano izquierda portaba un gran arco de madera. Las jóvenes al verla, rápidamente se colocaron a su lado al mismo tiempo que tomaban sus propios arcos de entre sus ropas. Cada una tomo una flecha y con gran destreza, la tensaron en el arco.

Las 3 mujeres se quedaron inmóviles, en espera de la llegada de la serpiente gigante. Un agudo y aterrador silbido anuncio la llegada de la bestia. La criatura al ver que las 3 doncellas le apuntaban con unas insignificantes flechas, lanzo un espantoso rugido y abriendo su gigantesca bocaza, se abalanzo sobre ellas.

-¡Ahora! – exclamo Kikyou al mismo tiempo que ella y las dos jovencitas disparaban sus flechas en dirección a la serpiente.

Las 3 flechas cortaron velozmente el viento y uniéndose en un gran destello de luz, chocaron contra la bocaza de la criatura. Un agudo silbido de dolor dejo escapar la serpiente al mismo tiempo que las flechas atravesaban su cuerpo, despedazándola brutalmente.

-Ya terminamos – murmuro Kikyou al ver que como los restos de la criatura caían al suelo.

-Vaya esa serpiente si que fue fácil de vencer. – exclamo Asuka. Kouchou asintió al mismo tiempo que ambas jóvenes colocaban sus respectivos arcos sobre su espalda.

-Ya los poblados que se encuentran cerca de este bosque no tendrán que preocuparse de esta criatura¿no es así señorita Kikyou? – exclamo Kouchou.

-Kouchou quiero que junto con Asuka vayan a los pueblos donde esta alimaña ataco y díganle que la amenaza que hacia cernir sobre ellos ha desaparecido – respondió la sacerdotisa fríamente.

-Esta bien señorita Kikyou ¿Usted donde estará? – pregunto Asuka.

-Saldré a caminar – respondió la joven de cabellos negros al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a caminar en dirección a los arbustos.

-¿A dónde crees que va cada vez que camina sola por los parajes? – pregunto Kouchou al ver como Kikyou desaparecía entre el follaje del bosque.

-Creo que a un lugar donde no sienta mucho dolor – respondió Asuka al mismo tiempo que ella y su hermana se daban la vuelta y se dirigían a la aldea más cercana.

En otra parte del bosque, un terrible enfrentamiento se llevaba acabo. Tres enormes ogros habían rodeado a un hombre que estaba vestido de un abrigo blanco.

-¡Maldito Bastardo! – vocifero uno.

-¡Vamos hacerte pedazos imbecil! – grito otro.

-¡De los tres hermanos Goji, nadie se burla! – exclamo un tercero.

-Imbeciles – musito Naraku ante los comentarios e insultos de aquellos seres. De pronto uno de los youkais se abalanzo contra el, pero este hábilmente lo esquivo al mismo tiempo que extendía su mano y en un rápido movimiento se transformo en una alargada cuchilla que corto a la mitad al ogro. Los otros dos al ver como el hanyou asesinaba fácilmente a su hermano, sintieron pavor y trataron de huir pero Naraku sin darles tiempo, salto sobre ellos y los partía en dos.

-¿Ahora quien hace pedazos a quien?- exclamo burlón Naraku al mismo tiempo que escupía sobre los restos de los youkai. Una neblina negra comenzó a surgir de los cadáveres de los ogros, siendo absorbida rápidamente por el hibrido.

-Vaya, si sigues así podrás detener la purificación de la perla. – se escucho una voz decir. Naraku sin inmutarse se dio cuenta que detrás de el estaba Yang.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí¿No te basta con estar dentro de mi mente si no también quieres estar afuera de ella? - lo espeto Naraku.

-Vamos, no seas egoísta, me gusta ver de cerca la acción- respondió Yang mientras miraba como la sangre de los youkais habían formado un gran charco de sangre.

-Esto no esta funcionando, aun siento como la perla se purifica sin que nada la detenga.

- Tranquilo, toda cura lleva su tiempo, ya veras que muy pronto podrás dominar la perla de Shikon. Aunque puedes detener en seco la purificación si….

-¿Si que¡Anda no te quedes callado y dilo de una buena vez! – exclamo molesto Naraku ante la pausa de Yang. Este sonrió al ver la reacción del hanyou y con cierta malicia respondió:

-Si mataras a Kikyou de una vez por todas, haría que tu poder demoníaco aumentara logrando adormecer otra vez a las almas que están encerradas en tu esencia además de detener el proceso de purificación.

Naraku tras escuchar aquellas palabras, se quedo callado. Yang al ver la nueva reacción de él híbrido, exclamo burlón:

-¿Qué pasa¿Acaso no puedes hacerlo¿Acaso sientes algo por esa sacerdotisa que impide que la mates?

-Deja de decir estupideces, yo puedo matarla a la hora que quiera.

-Si es cierto eso, entonces que esperas para ir en su búsqueda y asesinarla – murmuro Yang al mismo tiempo que se desvanecía al mismo tiempo que Naraku se internaba en el bosque.

Kikyou caminaba lentamente por una pequeña vereda abandonada. Varios ramilletes de flores crecían a lo largo de la vereda al mismo tiempo que los enormes árboles que se ubicaban a los lados del camino, proporcionaban generosamente sombra.

-¿Por qué no me mato? – susurro la joven de cabellos negros mientras recordaba su encuentro con Naraku en aquella noche, donde teniendo la oportunidad de matarla no lo hizo. – El me odia, yo lo se, su naturaleza lo obliga odiarme pero esos ojos, se veían tan humanos¡Demonios que me esta pasando¡Es un maldito demonio que debo de matar¡Entre el y o no puede haber nada, solo odio puro¡¿Porque diablos no dejo de pensar en sus caricias y besos!

El tiempo pasaba y sin que la joven diera cuenta llego a las orillas de un de los tantos manantiales que habían en aquel bosque, que por el momento era su hogar. Se detuvo a contemplar el agua cristalina del cuerpo de agua. Varios Nenúfares flotaban sobre el estanque al mismo tiempo que varias luciérnagas volaban alrededor de las flores.

Su confusión se disipo al ver su reflejo sobre el agua del estanque. El viento soplo sobre el estanque, chocando contra el cuerpo de la miko, embriagándola con el dulce aroma de las flores acuáticas. Lentamente cerró sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que se desvestía y se metía al agua.

No muy lejos de ahí, una figura observaba impasible las aguas del manantial. Con indeferencia miraba su propio reflejo al mismo tiempo que olía el dulce aroma de los nenúfares.

-Es hermoso ¿Verdad? – se escucho decir una voz.

-Eso era lo último que me faltaba¿Qué quieres Ying? – exclamo Naraku al ver que a la contraparte de Yang, estaba levitando sobre la superficie del estanque.

-Yo nada, solo quise salir por unos momentos para ver este hermoso lugar. – murmuro Ying con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Acaso no trataras de convencerme de que deje seguir los consejos de Yang, para evitar la purificación de la perla?

-No, no tengo intención alguna de hacer eso.

-Si es así, entonces me marcho a proseguir mi camino – respondió Naraku al mismo tiempo que se retiraba.

-Antes que te vayas¿Por qué no te tomas un baño? – exclamo Ying. Naraku se detuvo y dándose la vuelta, lo miro con extrañeza.

-¿Un baño¿Para que necesito un baño?

-Será por el olor a sangre que cubre tu cuerpo, has pasado asesinando a todo ser que se te ha cruzado en el camino desde que saliste del castillo. Por lo menos tomate un pequeño descanso y que mejor que un buen chapuzón en este estanque de agua fría y refrescante. – murmuro Ying.

Naraku al escuchar las palabras de tal singular ser, reflexiono por unos momentos. Ya habían pasado varios días desde que había tomado un baño por lo que su cuerpo despedía un fétido olor. Y ahora con la sangre que le caía encima durante sus crueles asesinatos, había provocado que la peste que liberara su cuerpo aumentara.

-Esta bien, tomare un baño, no es bueno que el Gran Naraku ande por ahí todo mal oliente.

-Bien dicho – exclamo Ying. Rápidamente Naraku se desvistió, dejando caer toda su ropa al suelo, dejando al descubierto la cicatriz de su espalda. Al darse cuenta de ello, rápidamente se metió al agua ante la mirada Ying.

-No te preocupes por tu ropa, yo me encargare de limpiarla – exclamo el ser al mismo tiempo que Naraku comenzaba a nadar en el inmenso estanque. Al ver como se alejaba el hibrido, sonrió maliciosamente al mismo tiempo que sumergía la ropa de Naraku en el agua.

-No recordaba lo bien que se sentía hacer esto – murmuro Naraku mientras se sumergía al fondo del estanque. Pasaron los minutos hasta que salio a la superficie, dejando escapar un gemido. – Ahora entiendo porque los humanos les gusta nadar mucho en estos estanques, es muy refrescante. Y con esas palabras siguió nadando, sin imaginarse del drama que se avecinaba, donde el se convertirá en uno de los protagonistas.

Una joven mujer flotaba en el agua placidamente. Sus largos y sedosos cabellos negros delicadamente se mecían en el agua, al compás de la suave brisa. Se mantenía quieta, sin realizar ningún movimiento, con la mirada al cielo.

-Que raro, de alguna forma este lugar me hace olvidar por unos momentos todos mis problemas. – murmuro Kikyou al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos y se sumergía dentro del estanque.

Rápidamente nado hasta el fondo, al mismo tiempo que admiraba el bello paisaje acuático que se extendía ante sus ojos. Lentamente poso sus delicados pies sobre la blanquecina arena que cubría el fondo del lago. De pronto se alarmo al ver un raro movimiento detrás de un pequeño banco de peces que nadaba cerca de ella.

Picada en su curiosidad, nado hasta el banco de peces, que al sentir su presencia, se disperso por todo el lugar, provocando un caos. Pasaron los minutos, hasta que por fin volvió a la calma el fondo del lago. La miko al no ver a nadie más en el lugar, decidió subir a la superficie, cuando un extraño escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Aquel escalofrió había sido provocado al sentir como su espalda había chocado con algo. Una extraña sensación empezó a apoderarse de su corazón al sentir como su piel rozaba con la de otro ser. No pudo soportar más y rápidamente se dio la vuelta, descubriendo la identidad de aquel ser.

Un grito ahogado escapo de la boca de la sacerdotisa al mismo tiempo que subía velozmente a la superficie. A su lado, emergió otra persona que al igual a Kikyou, respiraba cansado.

-¡Bastardo¡Miserable¡Pervertido! – comenzó gritar iracunda la sacerdotisa al mismo tiempo que se escondía detrás un grupo de Nenúfares. - ¡Eres la peor alimaña que haya pisado la faz de la tierra!

-¡Deja de gritar¡Demonios! – respondió Naraku mientras se ocultaba también, en otro conjunto de flores acuáticas. -¡Yo no sabia que estarías aquí!

-¡Si como no¡Me vas a decir que no estabas aquí para espiarme¡Aparte de ser un asesino manipulador y ladrón, también eres un pervertido¡Y sobre todas las cosas, un mentiroso!

-¡Estas loca¡Yo tengo necesidad de verte desnuda¡¿Para que diablos quiero ver tu cadavérico cuerpo! – contesto iracundo Naraku. De pronto se quedo callado al darse cuenta de la situación. ¿Qué diablos hacia escondido detrás de unas plantas acuáticas? Ya hubiese aprovechado la situación y la hubiese atacado pero por vergüenza a que ella lo viera desnudo, se ocultaba cuando en otras ocasiones, dejaría al descubierto sin ningún temor su desnudez.

-¿En que estará pensado? – murmuro la joven de cabellos negros al ver que el hibrido se mantenía callado y con la mirada perdida. De pronto se sobresalto al ver que Naraku se daba la vuelta y comenzaba alejarse. –Oye, espera ¿Acaso no vas a hacerme algo?

Naraku se detuvo y mirándola de manera extraña, respondió - ¿Cómo que?

-No se¿Atacarme¿Amenazarme? – Respondió sarcástica Kikyou - ¿O acaso estas en "tus días"?

-Vaya, con que andas de graciosa ¡Ahora veras! – exclamo Naraku dándose la vuelta y con gran fuerza, le arrojo agua a Kikyou. Ante esta acción, la sacerdotisa se abalanzo sobre Naraku, arrojando agua a diestra y siniestra. Rápidamente surgió un caos sobre la superficie del agua por culpa del hibrido y la sacerdotisa.

-Vaya, si que es divertido verlos pelear como niños – murmuro Ying, entretenido en la escena que se producía a unos metros.

-¡Tu¡Maldito Bastardo! – se escucho gritar una voz. Ying se dio la vuelta y sin perder la serenidad miro al dueño de aquellas palabras.

-¡Vaya que vocabulario tan corriente! – exclamo burlón el ser de ropas blancas. Yang sin decir más se abalanzo sobre su homologo, tomándolo del cuello, con gran furia.

-¡No juegues conmigo¡Se bien que ese encuentro no fue casualidad¡Tú fuiste el causante!

-Yo no se nada, yo solo convencí a Naraku de tomar un simple baño, no es mi culpa que la sacerdotisa se encontraba aquí también. – respondió Ying. – Ahora bien suéltame

-Escúchame bien, no te metas en mi camino o te exterminare como un insecto – murmuro Yang al mismo tiempo que liberaba a su contraparte y lentamente se desvanecía.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que el agua volvió a obtener su tranquilidad debido a que la sacerdotisa y el hibrido detuvieron su infantil lucha. Ambos estaban cansados, jadeantes, mirándose uno al otro, sin decir ninguna palabra. Lentamente Naraku se acerco a Kikyou y tomando delicadamente su mentón con su mano derecha, la beso apasionadamente.

-¿Qué haces? – murmuro Kikyou al mismo tiempo que se alejaba un poco de Naraku.

-No lo se, la verdad no lo se – respondió Naraku – Se supone que debo odiarte, que debo matarte por mi naturaleza me lo impone pero cuando estoy cerca de ti, no me atrevo a hacerte el mas mínimo daño.

-¿Acaso es Onigumo quien provoca esto?

-No, él ya no esta en mi cuerpo, lo expulse hace mucho tiempo¡Lo ves¡Hasta te doy explicaciones de mi vida sin motivo alguno! – Exclamo Naraku al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre Kikyou tomándola firmemente por los brazos - ¡Debería de matarte aquí y no puedo!

-¡Entonces mátame y acaba con esto de una buena vez! – grito Kikyou al mismo tiempo que una lagrima caía por su mejilla. Naraku no contesto, lo único que hizo fue liberarla al mismo tiempo que bajaba la cabeza avergonzado – Vete – fue lo único que murmuro.

Kikyou al escuchar aquella palabra, sintió con su corazón era envuelto por una extraño calor y sin decir mas, se acerco a Naraku. Velozmente rodeo el cuello del hibrido con su brazos al mismo tiempo que lo besaba con una feroz pasión. Naraku correspondió el beso, haciendo que sus manos acariciaran la suave espalda, bajando hasta sus firmes y delicados glúteos, ejerciendo presión.

Estuvieron así por unos minutos hasta que el sonido de una rama crujir hizo que se separaran velozmente. Rápidamente Kikyou llego a la orilla y tomando velozmente su arco, apunto a Naraku. Este solo se quedo quieto, mirándola fijamente, sin decir nada al mismo tiempo que una fresca brisa se expandía sobre la superficie del estanque.

Así estuvieron por unos minutos durante los cuales Naraku aprovecho para examinar cada centímetro del fino cuerpo de la miko. Esta al sentir como la mirada del hibrido recorría su cuerpo, bajo el arco y decir nada se vistió. Una vez terminada su tarea, se dio la vuelta y comenzó alejarse lentamente del lugar.

-No te vayas – murmuro Naraku. La joven sacerdotisa se detuvo y girando un poco la cabeza vio como el hibrido salía del agua. Una rara sensación hizo cimbrar su corazón al ver el cuerpo desnudo de aquel ser.

-¿Por qué? – respondió Kikyou.

-No lo se, solo no quiero que te vayas aun….

-Esta bien pero solo me quedare si te viste. No es decente que un hombre este desnudo frente a una sacerdotisa.

Naraku asintió y rápidamente hizo surgir en medio de una nube de veneno, un fino traje feudal púrpura. Una vez arropado, se sentó a la orilla del estanque, posando su mirada al horizonte. La joven de cabellos negros se sentó a su lado y al igual que el hibrido poso su mirada en el hermoso atardecer que se llevaba acabo allá en el horizonte.

-Es raro.

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunto la miko.

-Que yo contemple un atardecer. Desde que tengo memoria nunca me atrajo ver uno, nunca me imagina que fuera algo muy bello.

-De alguna entiendo tu punto, al igual que tu, es la primera vez que me pongo a contemplar uno. Desde que fui revivida, me he dedicado en cuerpo y en alma en….

-Exterminarme, lo se. Cientos de encuentros hemos tenido tú y yo, pero ninguno como el de aquella noche y de esta tarde. ¿Qué nos esta pasando?

-Es posible que con el correr del tiempo, hemos creado un lazo que nos une, provocando que nos necesitemos del uno del otro. Es algo típico que sucede con los enemigos a muerte. – respondió la sacerdotisa.

-¿Deseas luchar conmigo en este momento? – pregunto algo tímido el hibrido.

-No, dejemos nuestra batalla para otro día. Aprovechemos este día para renovar fuerzas, aunque se por unos momentos mas¿Te parece? – murmuro Kikyou sin apartar su mirada en el horizonte. Naraku sonrió ante la respuesta al mismo tiempo que volvía su mirada hacia el atardecer.

-Todo va de acuerdo al plan – murmuro Ying mientras sonreía al ver como la pareja miraba al horizonte. – Muy pronto lograre mi gran misión: la Reinvidicación del gran Naraku.

**Vaya hasta que por fin Ying dejo al descubierto sus verdaderas intenciones¿Acaso lograra tan deseado fin¿Yang lo podra evitar¿Que creen que pase con Naraku y Kikyou¡No se pierda el proximo capitulo de este apasionante fic, porque estara lleno de sorpresas¡Adios y cuidense!**

**PD: Gracias otra vez a su paciencia y a sus reviews.**


	8. Reacciones

**Hola a todos, aqui esta el 8 capitulo de este modesto fic, espero que les guste y gracias por sus reviews. **

**Reacciones**

La luz de la luna ilumino el pequeño sendero que se dirigía a la entrada de un pequeño pueblo. Varias antorchas iluminaban el lugar donde varias personas se ayudaban entre si para reconstruir la aldea. Sin darse cuenta, un singular grupo llego a la entrada del pueblo.

- ¿Qué creen que haya pasado aquí? – murmuro un pequeño Kitsune.

-Al parecer esta aldea fue atacada recientemente, lo mejor será buscar asilo en otra parte.

-Claro que no, hemos viajado mucho y tenemos que descansar, su excelencia. – respondió la exterminadora.

-Ella tiene razón, Miroku. Será mejor que nos quedemos aquí. – exclamo Kagome mientras miraba la gran actividad que se suscitaba en el lugar.

-¡Demonios¡Solo perdemos tiempo! – refunfuño Inuyasha cerrando los ojos. De pronto un gruñido se escucho provocando que todos se quedaran callados, avergonzados.

-Al parecer nos quedaremos aquí. No quiero que nadie muera de hambre en el camino. – exclamo Kagome al mismo tiempo que el grupo se acercaba a la gente del pueblo.

De pronto la gente del pueblo detuvo sus actividades al ver aquello seres caminar hacia ellos. Rápidamente varios tomaron sus herramientas de trabajo y se pusieron a la defensiva.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que quieren? – exclamaron el coro al mismo tiempo que el grupo se detenía ante ellos.

-Buenas noches, somos una pequeña agrupación que acaba con monstruos y cualquier espíritu que amenace alguna aldea. Hemos venido a pedir asilo para pasar la noche. – exclamo el monje.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no son bandidos? – exclamaron la gente del pueblo.

-Entendemos su incredulidad, por lo que veo ya fueron atacados por una banda de ladrones. – murmuro Sango.

-¡Es cierto, por eso es mejor que se larguen¡No los queremos aquí!

-Vamos, por favor tranquilícese todos. – se escucho una débil voz. De entre la multitud apareció una anciana seguida por una pequeña niña. – Puedo ver que no son personas con malas intenciones. Con gusto les daremos asilo para pasar la noche.

-Gracias venerable señora- exclamaron en coro el grupo.

-¿Pero mi señora, como puede confiar en estos desconocidos? – exclamo uno de los aldeanos.

-Sencillo, si fueran seres malignos, ya nos habrían atacado ¿Verdad? – respondió la anciana.

-Es cierto, Matriarca, pero mire que un híbrido va con ellos y no parece confiable.

-Por favor, acuérdense que gracias a un híbrido, nuestras vidas fueron salvadas. – exclamo la niña mientras tomaba de la mano a Inuyasha y lo conducía a una cabaña, seguido por los otros. Inuyasha se dejo guiar por la pequeña pero no pudo dejar desapercibido que la pequeña despedía un extraño aroma.

-Y díganos¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en este lugar?- pregunto el monje.

-En la mañana, un grupo de ladrones ataco la aldea. Saquearon y destruyeron todo lo que podían. Después se llevaron a varios aldeanos entre ellos mi nieta y yo, para ser vendidos como esclavos.

-¡Que terrible! – musito Shippo ante las palabras de la anciana.

- Nos llevaron al bosque, donde nos tenían cautivos con cadenas. Ahí los malvados quisieron abusar de nieta, pero un extraño desconocido lo evito.

- ¿Cómo eras ese desconocido? – pregunto el hanyou mientras miraba de reojo a Kagome.

- Al principio creímos que era un humano pero cuando se enfrento contra los ladrones, descubrimos que era un hanyou. Su mano se transformo en enormes cuchillas que despedazaron a aquellos hombres malos. Y creímos que nos mataría también a nosotros pero mi nieta se atrevió a besarlo como agradecimiento y eso hizo que el híbrido huyera.

-Señora, escuche con atención¿Cómo era aquel ser?- pregunto Sango mientras acariciaba el suave pelaje de Kirara.

- Veamos, portaba un traje azul muy fino, creo que pertenecía a un gran señor feudal. Aunque lo que lo hacia verdaderamente extraño era que portaba un abrigo de piel de mandril.

-Maldita sea, ahora entiendo porque su olor me era tan familiar, ese bastardo era Naraku – vocifero Inuyasha al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento y salía impestivamente de la cabaña.

-¿Pero que sucede¿Por qué se ha puesto así? – pregunto la nieta al ver la reacción del hanyou.

Los demás no respondieron, solo se quedaron mirando entre si, tratando de hilar una explicación sobre lo escuchado. Afuera, Inuyasha ágilmente subió al techo de la cabaña y desde ahí miro a la luna. El recuerdo de su enemigo hacia que le hirviera la sangre, provocando todo su odio.

-¿Dónde estas miserable¡¿Dónde estas! – grito Inuyasha con todas sus fuerzas sin imaginarse del drama que se avecinaba.

La noche seguía su curso lentamente. Dos figuras se mantenían inmóviles, en silencio, contemplando la hermosa luna llena que se alzaba la vista.

-Creo que es hora de irme – murmuro la miko al mismo tiempo que se levantaba para marcharse. Naraku al ver esto, impulsivamente la tomo de la mano para evitar que se fuera. Tal acción hizo que ambos quedaran en una de esas tantas escenas románticas que aparecen en los cuentos de hadas.

-No te vayas, aun no – suplico el hanyou mientras acariciaba su mejilla con la suave piel de la mano de la miko.

-Es tarde y es peligroso andar por estos caminos de noche. Tengo que irme, por favor suéltame.

-No por favor, quédate conmigo, solo por un rato más – susurro Naraku mientras se levantaba y estrechaba entre sus brazos a Kikyou. Así se mantuvieron por varios minutos iluminados por la luz de la luna, moviéndose al compás de la fresca brisa nocturna.

No podían negarlo, ambos se atraían. Todo ese odio, toda esa sed de venganza e ira que sentían uno por el otro se había revertido de una manera tan extraña que ahora ambos se necesitaban.

-Naraku – susurro la miko al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer su delicada cabeza sobre el fuerte pecho del hanyou. Este sintió un escalofrió al sentir como Kikyou se refugiaba entre sus brazos. Lentamente cerro sus ojos al mismo tiempo que un delicado silencio cubrió el lugar.

De pronto miles de imágenes golpearon la mente de Hanyou. Escenas de terribles batalla contra la miko, donde veía como el la asesinaba de mil formas. Entre las mas sangrientas era en que el tiraba del cabello de la miko y la decapitaba, manchando de sangre el suelo.

-¡No! – grito el hanyou al mismo tiempo que soltaba desesperado a Kikyou. Esta lo miro a los ojos mientras que su rostro se podía ver una mezcla de confusión y miedo.

-¿Qué sucede?- murmuro la miko.

El hanyou no respondió, lo único que hizo fue transformar su mano derecha en una alargada cuchilla y con furia ataco a Kikyou. Esta rápidamente esquivo el ataque y tomando una flecha, la lanzo contra su atacante. La flecha velozmente se clavo en la cuchilla, purificándola al instante.

-¿Qué diablos te sucede! – vocifero Kikyou. Naraku no respondió, con la mirada perdida, se elevo al cielo y cubriendo su cuerpo con un campo de energía, se alejo en dirección al otro lado del lago. Kikyou al ver tal acción, bajo su arco y dándose la vuelta se alejo del lugar.

Del otro lado, Ying trataba de encontrar una explicación sobre la reacción de Naraku pero en el fondo, sabia perfectamente que había sido obra de Yang.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso¡Ibas muy bien y lo arruinaste! – exclamo Ying al ver como Naraku descendía del cielo. Este al escuchar aquellas frases, tomo por el cuello a Ying y levantándolo del suelo vocifero:

-¡Tu propiciaste ese encuentro¡¿Verdad¡Maldita sea!

-¡Si, yo fui el responsable de su encuentro¡Iban tan bien¡Estaban en el momento perfecto y tú lo arruinas por tu estupidez! – respondió Ying. Naraku soltó al ser, dejándolo caer pesadamente en el suelo.

-¿Fue Yang¿Fue el, el que provoco mi reacción, verdad?

-Es posible, el desea que mates a la sacerdotisa, quizás al ver lo que hacías, monto el cólera y produjo esto. – murmuro Ying. Naraku tras escuchar aquellas palabras, medito por unos minutos hasta que tomando su abrigo de mandril, partió del lugar.

-¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Ying al ver como el hanyou se alejaba.

-¿A dónde mas? Regreso a casa – susurro Naraku al mismo tiempo que se desvanecía entre las sombras.

-Inuyasha¿Te sientes bien? – murmuro Kagome mientras cargaba un pequeño plato de comida. Con dificultad subió por una vieja escalera que estaba colocada a un lado de la cabaña. Una vez en el techo, se dirigió a donde estaba el hanyou y con sumo cuidado se sentó a su lado. –Inuyasha, te traje comida, anda prueba un bocado, no has comido desde hace horas.

-No quiero Kagome – respondió Inuyasha sin apartar la mirada del cielo.

-Anda, prueba algo – murmuro la joven de cabellos negros.

-¡Que dije que no quiero nada! – grito Inuyasha. Tal cosa hizo que Kagome se asustara y dejara caer el tazón de arroz, provocando que se hiciera pedazos en el suelo. Inuyasha se dio cuenta de su error al ver como una lágrima rodaba por la mejilla de Kagome.

-Disculpa, no fue mi intención.

-Será mejor que me vaya – murmuro la joven al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y trataba de bajar. De pronto un brazo se extendió por su cintura y la jalo hacia el pecho de Inuyasha. Kagome al sentir el suave calor que despedía el hanyou, lo abrazo con fuerza, refugiándose en el.

-Perdóname, perdóname – susurraba repetidamente el joven hanyou.

-Inuyasha – fue lo único que murmuro Kagome al mismo tiempo que con un tímido beso sellaba los labios de Inuyasha. Este al sentir los labios de la joven, la estrecho con mayor fuerza contra su cuerpo, correspondiéndole el beso con una increíble pasión. La luz de la luna ilumino a los dos jóvenes quienes eran observados por otra pareja desde el suelo.

-Que escena mas romántica – murmuro Sango mientras miraba a la pareja.

-Lo es – exclamo Miroku mientras miraba el bello rostro de la exterminadora que debido a que era iluminado por la luz de la luna, se veía radiante. –Sango…yo…

-Dígame Excelencia

-Yo…yo creo que debe refugiarse en la casa, hace mucho frío aquí…- murmuro el monje al mismo tiempo que posaba su mano derecha sobre el glúteo de la exterminadora y suavemente lo acariciaba.

-¡Monje Miroku! – exclamo enojada Sango al mismo tiempo que le daba un terrible puñetazo en la cabeza.

-¡Ay¡Mi cabeza! – grito el monje mientras se tocaba el enorme chichón que había surgido de su cabeza.

-¡Es un pervertido! – exclamo Sango mientras cerraba los ojos y fruncía el ceño.

-Pero te gusto así ¿No? – respondió Miroku con tono burlón.

-¿Qué¡Ahora ver, monje cínico! – grito Sango al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a perseguir a Miroku siendo observados por Shippo y Kirara.

-Esos dos nunca cambiaran – murmuro el pequeño Kitsune mientras cruzaba los brazos y movía la cabeza en señal de negación.

Un frío silencio cubrió por completo el bosque y sus alrededores, dicho silencio solo era roto por el sonido de los grillos. Varios nubarrones cubrieron el cielo, bloqueando la luz de la luna. Una figura blanca caminaba lentamente hacia las grandes puertas de una ciudadela. Varias antorchas iluminaban la entrada, custodiada por varios soldados que se mantenían alertas ante el mínimo detalle.

-¡Alto¡¿Quién anda ahí! – exclamo un soldado al parecer el líder de la cuadrilla al ver como el ser avanzaba en dirección a las puertas. Los soldados al ver no respuesta alguna, apuntaron sus afiladas lanzas en dirección al extraño. - ¡Alto ahí! – exclamo otra vez el líder de la cuadrilla, el extraño se detuvo a pocos pasos de los guerreros al mismo tiempo que un rayo de luz logro atravesar las negras nubes, iluminando el rostro del intruso.

Los soldados al ver el rostro de aquel hombre, bajaron sus armas y se hicieron aun lado. Un escalofrió se apodero de todos los soldados al mismo tiempo que el hombre empujaba las dos enormes puertas de acero y entraba a la ciudadela.

Lentamente cruzo el enorme patio en medio de la oscuridad y el silencio. Llego hasta las puertas de la enorme casona que debido al ambiente que reinaba en el lugar, poseía un aspecto fúnebre. Apenas había puesto un pie dentro de la casona cuando un rayo cayo, retumbando en los oídos del hombre seguido por la llegada de la lluvia.

Cerró las puertas y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su habitación, sigilosamente paso por el gran comedor para evitar que los otros se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Rápidamente subió por las escaleras, mientras escuchaba el ruido que provenía del comedor, donde Hakudoushi y los demás se encontraban cenando.

-Ya llego – murmuro Kanna mientras tomaba un vaso de té.

-Lo se, pero no importa- respondió Hakudoushi mientras se llevaba a la boca, un pedazo de carne asada.

-¿Qué creen que haya hecho hoy? – pregunto Moyurumaru mientras tomaba una enorme pierna de jabalí para devorar.

-Quizás intento recuperar el fragmento que posee Kagome aunque al parecer no lo logro – respondió Kohaku mientras saboreaba un tazón de arroz.

-No creo, puede ser que venga de un encuentro con la miko, que es lo más probable, cosa que seria lógica si tomamos en cuenta en la forma como entro a la casa – murmuro Akago mientras remojaba un pedazo de pan en el Té.

-Eso debe ser – exclamaron los 5 en coro mientras asentían con la cabeza y seguían disfrutando de la cena.

-Miserables – musito Naraku mientras entraba a su habitación. Una vez ahí, se despojo de su abrigo y sentándose al lado de la ventana, en un futon rojo, se puso a contemplar la lluvia nocturna.

-¿Qué haces aquí¡Deberías estar afuera matando y absorbiendo! – es escucho decir una voz. Naraku no le presto atención y no dejo de mirar la lluvia.

-Déjalo en paz, de veras que eres una lata – se escucho otra voz decir.

-Ying no metas, esto es entre el y yo – repitió la primera voz.

-Me meto ¿Algún problema con eso? No dejare que ganes, Yang – respondió la segunda voz.

- ¡Maldito imbecil¡No dejare que una bola de inútiles almas en pena gane! – exclamo iracundo Yang.

-¡Ni yo dejare que una manada de entupidos monstruos nos venzan! – respondió con el mismo tono Ying.

-¡Imbecil! – volvió a gritar Yang.

-¡Estupido! – respondió Ying.

-¡Bastardo!

-¡Animal!

-¡Idiota!

-¡Maldito!

-¡Ya basta! – vocifero Naraku. Ying y Yang al escuchar tal grito, se quedaron callados. –Desde que aparecieron, solo me han traído problemas. Creo que es hora de tomar medidas drásticas.

-¿A que te refieres con eso? – pregunto intrigado Ying.

-¿Acaso me harás caso y mataras a Kikyou? – pregunto también Yang.

-No, nada de eso. Antes que nada, quiero saber cuanto tiempo falta para que la perla purifique mi esencia.

-Un mes máximo ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – respondió Ying.

-Para saber cuanto tiempo tengo para decidir que hacer por lo que no saldré de esta fortaleza. No iré en busca de ningún fragmento, no absorberé ningún demonio o monstruo ni veré a Kikyou hasta que logre acomodar mis ideas en la cabeza.

-¿Qué¡No digas estupideces! –vocifero Yang.

-Pues a mi parece bien, un tiempo de reflexión le hará bien a tu mente – exclamo tranquilamente Ying mientras se posaba frente a la ventana.

-¡Maldita sea¡¿Qué se supone que haga durante ese tiempo!

-Callarte – respondió fríamente Naraku a Yang. Este frunció el ceño y se desvaneció de la habitación. Ying sonrió y en absoluto silencio, acompaño a Naraku. Este por otra parte, en su mente trataba de encontrar una solución a sus problemas sin saber que ya el destino le tenía preparado una gran sorpresa.

**¿Que creen que pase ahora¿Naraku decidira corregirse o regresara a ser el villano de la historia¿Acaso Inuyasha lograra encontralo? Estas y mas preguntas se resolveran si siguen leyendo el fic XD, nos vemos y dejen reviews adios.**

**PD: Gracias por su paciencia y tratare de actualizar lo pronto posible.**


	9. Reacciones 2

**Hola a todos, aqui les traigo el 9 capitulo de este sencillo fic. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiendolo. Este capitulo puede considerarse por algunos como uno de relleno, pero para mi escencial para llegar al verdadero drama que se avecina.**

**Reacciones 2**

La lluvia siguió su curso, humedeciendo cada rincón de aquel vasto bosque. Una joven caminaba lentamente por el viejo camino de tierra, que cubierto de espesa capa de hojas secas, permitía su transito.

-¿Qué me sucede¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en el? – murmuro Kikyou al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al pie de la escalinata de un pequeño templo en ruinas.

Subió por las viejas escalinatas hasta llegar a la cima. Una vez ahí, se dirigió hasta el lugar de oración. Ya el oscuro manto de la noche había cubierto todo a su alrededor. La miko comenzó a recoger algunos pedazos y coloco en un lugar seco del templo. Con muchos esfuerzos logro encender una fogata. Rápidamente busco entre sus ropas algo de comer, sin encontrar nada. Dejo escapar un leve suspiro y acurrucándose a un lado del fuego, se sentó a descansar.

Pasaron las horas, provocando que la sacerdotisa se sintiera fastidiada por el aburrimiento. Poso su mirada en la fogata y se puso a contemplar el baile fantástico de las flamas. El sonido de la madera al crujir hizo que se levantara del suelo al mismo tiempo que chispas ardientes comenzaban levitar por todo el lugar.

Hipnotizada por aquel extraño efecto del fuego, comenzó a danzar, entonando una triste canción. Muy pocas veces aquella joven sacerdotisa de cabellos negros cantaba, pero aquel encuentro con Naraku, había provocado un choque de emociones y sentimientos en su corazón. Con movimientos lentos se movía alrededor del fuego mientras que su mente evocaba las imágenes de ellos dos juntos.

Sus caricias, sus besos, sus palabras provocaban confusión en su mente. No era aquel Naraku malicioso, lleno de sorpresas desagradables, el ser que siempre manipulaba a los otros para obtener un beneficio personal. Esta vez era diferente, esta vez era un Naraku confundido, avergonzado, capaz de demostrar sentimientos distintos a los que un ser como el posee, un Naraku del cual ella se encontraba atraída.

Sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos al mismo tiempo que saltaba alrededor del fuego. Miles de chipas flotaban alrededor de la joven al mismo tiempo que la canción que salía de sus labios, aumentaba su intensidad. Un terrible rayo cayo en medio del bosque al mismo tiempo que Kikyou terminaba su danza, sentándose en el suelo.

Cerró sus ojos y se recostó sobre la vieja pared del templo. El viento soplo sobre la fogata, aumentando sus flamas, convirtiendo la fogata en una gran hoguera cuyo calor se expandió por toda la habitación. La miko al sentir como el ambiente frío y húmedo se volvía calido y seco, se acurruco entre sus propias ropas y lentamente se durmió.

Las horas pasaron hasta que el amanecer aunque la tormenta seguía su curso. Un par de jóvenes caminaban a paso lento por la aldea donde Inuyasha y los demas descansaban. Ambas llevaban una gigantesca hoja que las protegía del inclemente clima.

-Buenos Días – murmuro una de las jóvenes al detenerse frente a la cabaña donde el grupo descansaba.

-Buenos Días – respondió la anciana.

-Disculpe que las molestias, pero mi hermana y yo hemos ido a todos los pueblos aledaños en busca de una sacerdotisa. – murmuro la joven.

-Lo siento querida, pero aquí no hay ninguna sacerdotisa. ¿Para que la buscan?

-Es nuestra sensei, ayer acabamos con una serpiente que asolaba algunos pueblos aledaños al bosque. Ella nos encargo avisarles a los poblados que aquella amenaza había sido neutralizada. Cuando volvimos de nuestra labor, no la encontramos. Buscamos por varias hasta que la lluvia comenzó.

- Esto es preocupante, desde ayer no la hemos visto y hemos pasado varias horas buscándola. – murmuro otra vez la joven.

-Que mal, con gusto puede reunir un grupo para que la vaya a buscar - exclamo la anciana.

-No es necesario, bueno nos retiramos, tenemos que seguir con nuestra búsqueda. – murmuro la joven al mismo tiempo que ella y su hermana se daban la vuelta.

-Antes que se marchen¿Podrían decirme el nombre de la sacerdotisa?

-Su nombre es Kikyou – respondieron en coro las jóvenes al mismo tiempo que se alejaban del lugar, en dirección al bosque.

-Pobres niñas- murmuro la anciana al mismo tiempo que entraba a su cabaña.

-¡Mmm que rico, oh delicioso! – murmuraba Inuyasha, mientras daba vueltas en el suelo. – ¡Kagome, dame mas, delicioso!

-¿Qué cree que sueñe? – murmuro Shippo al ver como Inuyasha se ruborizaba inconscientemente.

-No lo se, pero se puede ver que es algo muy rico – murmuro Miroku con la mirada perdida. Un golpe seco resonó en la habitación seguido por un quejido de dolor – ¡Ay eso me dolió!

-Eso le pasa por pervertido – exclamo enojada Sango al mismo tiempo que limpiaba su Hiraikoutzo.

-Inuyasha. – murmuro Kagome mientras mantenía su mirada en el cuerpo del híbrido. Las palabras que salían de sus labios habían provocado que la joven también se sonrojara.

-¡Kagome¡Si¡Este ramen es delicioso! – exclamo Inuyasha al mismo tiempo que un hilillo de baba salía la comisura derecha del labio.

-¿Qué! – exclamaron en coro los demas.

-¡Inuyasha¡Abajo! – grito Kagome al mismo tiempo que Inuyasha se hundía violentamente en el suelo.

-¡Maldición Kagome! – grito iracundo el híbrido al mismo tiempo que se levantaba dificultosamente del suelo. - ¿Por qué hiciste eso!

-Tonto – murmuró la joven mientras caminaba en dirección al comedor.

El tiempo siguió su curso en la aldea, los campesinos realizaban sus actividades a pesar de la lluvia. El grupo se encontraba sentado alrededor del comedor, saboreando la deliciosa comida que la nieta de la matriarca de la aldea, había preparado para ellos.

-Delicioso, no he probado un platillo más delicioso que este – exclamo el monje Miroku mientras saboreaba su comida.

-Gracias, usted es muy amable – respondió la joven, alegre por el comentario.

-Apenas terminemos de comer, partiremos en busca de Naraku. – exclamo Inuyasha mientras devoraba un enorme plato de arroz.

-¿Ya se van¿Tan pronto?- pregunto la anciana.

-Si señora, tenemos que seguir con nuestra búsqueda. – respondió Sango mientras acariciaba el suave pelaje de Kirara.

Luego de terminar de comer, el grupo se despidió del poblado. Los aldeanos les proporcionaron algunas sombrillas para protegerse de la lluvia.

-Muchas gracias por todo, espero verlos a algún día – murmuro Kagome mientras abrazaba a la anciana.

-Gracias querida, por cierto, antes que se marchen, les quiero pedir un favor.

-¿Cuál es? – pregunto Shippo.

-Lo que sucede es que esta mañana, un par de jóvenes vinieron a la aldea. Estaban buscando a una sacerdotisa, al parecer ha estado perdida desde la tarde de ayer.

Todo el grupo sintió un escalofrió al escuchar tal cosa. Inuyasha bajo la cabeza al mismo tiempo que Kagome lo miraba, ambos sabían perfectamente quien era.

-¿Disculpe pero sabe el nombre de aquellas jóvenes? – murmuro el Monje Miroku.

-No, no me dijeron sus nombres pero si el de la sacerdotisa. – respondió la anciana.

-¿Cuál es su nombre? – pregunto Kagome sin apartar su mirada del hanyou.

-Kiky…Kiky…Kikyou, si eso era, se llamaba Kikyou. – Respondió la anciana, esbozando una sonrisa.- ¿Ustedes no vieron a una sacerdotisa ayer?

-No, no vimos nada – murmuro Inuyasha mientras se daba la vuelta y lentamente se marchaba.

-Esta bien, cuídense y que el cielo los colme de bendiciones – exclamo la anciana al mismo tiempo que el grupo se alejaba en dirección al bosque.

-¿Inuyasha? – murmuro Kagome. No hubo respuesta.

-¿Estas bien Inuyasha? – pregunto Sango preocupada.

-Si Kikyou esta aquí, quiere decir que Naraku aun se encuentra por estos alrededores. – murmuro Inuyasha sin mirar a nadie.

-Inuyasha tiene razón, debemos concentrarnos en encontrar a Naraku – exclamo Miroku en un intento para cambiar el ambiente.

En otro lado, lejos de aquellos parajes, se alzaba la ciudadela donde Naraku y sus siervos habitaban. Pese a la lluvia, los habitantes realizaban sus quehaceres, debido a la presencia del hanyou en el lugar.

-¿Sientes algo por ella? – murmuro Ying mientras miraba a un grupo de mujeres que llevaba comida a los soldados que se mantenían en las enormes puertas de la fortaleza.

-No molestes – fue lo único que respondió Naraku mientras tomaba un vaso de licor.

-¿Crees que el alcohol lograra que olvides su recuerdo? – volvió a preguntar el espíritu.

-¡Ya dije que no molestes! – vocifero Naraku.

-¿Estas bien? – murmuro una voz. Naraku miro a la puerta y vio que Hakudoushi lo observaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver cual era tu escándalo. Tus gritos se escuchan por toda la casa. – respondió Hakudoushi, de pronto guardo silencio al ver el ser que estaba a lado del hanyou. - ¿Y ese¿Acaso es otro de tus marionetas¿O es una nueva creación?

-Ni lo uno ni lo otro, mi nombre es Ying, un "amigo" de Naraku, es un gusto conocerte Hakudoushi.

-Vaya, es extraño ver que Naraku tenga amigos y principalmente amables. Bueno eso no importa, ya la comida esta, baja a comer. – respondió Hakudoushi mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de la habitación. Naraku se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta cuando un comentario de Ying lo detuvo.

-Antes de bajar, deberías tomar un buen baño, hueles mal.

-Miserable – murmuro Naraku mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía al baño.

-¡Señorita Kikyou! – gritaron en coro, Asuka y Kouchou. Ya era medio día y no habían encontrado señales de la miko. La lluvia comenzó a disminuir su fuerza hasta que los nubarrones se disolvieron en el cielo y la luz del sol ilumino el valle.

-¡Asuka¡Kouchou¡Aquí! – se escucho una voz a lo lejos. Las jóvenes caminaron a paso veloz hasta llegar a la vieja escalinata de un templo. En la cima de la escalinata, se encontraba Kikyou.

-Es bueno verla de nuevo – murmuro Kouchou al mismo tiempo que la miko descendía por las escaleras.

-Nos preocupo, no sabíamos nada de usted desde ayer. – exclamo Asuka.

-No exageren – respondió la sacerdotisa con una pequeña sonrisa. -Ahora que ya estamos juntas, podremos buscar algo de comer.

-Hay una aldea a unos kilómetros de este lugar, si lo desea podemos ir ahí. – exclamo Kouchou.

-Me parece bien, Vamonos – respondió Kikyou y las tres mujeres partieron en dirección a la aldea.

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en la ciudadela de Naraku….

- Delicioso, Kanna cada día me sorprendes más – murmuro Hakudoushi mientras comía un gran filete con especies.

-Gracias – musito la joven albina – Las doncellas que se encuentran encargadas de la cocina, me enseñaron a prepararlo.

- ¿Por cierto a que hora bajar? – murmuro Akago mientras devoraba con rapidez un gran platón de arroz.

-No lo se y la verdad no me interesa – respondió de mala gana Hakudoushi.

-¡Piernas de cerdo envinadas¡Delicioso! – exclamo feliz Mouryoumaru al ver el enorme platillo frente a el. Rápidamente comenzó a comer, deleitando cada bocado.

-No vayas a tener una indigestión por comer tan rápido – exclamo Akago mientras veía al youkai.

- No digas tonterías – respondió Mouryoumaru mientras comía.

-Disculpa, no entendí lo que dijiste, es que estaba viendo el pedazo de cerdo muerto que se asoma por tu boca – exclamo burlón Kohaku.

Todos comenzaron a reír a excepción de Kanna que solo se limito a una pequeña sonrisa debido al comentario del exterminador, era costumbre hacer comentarios de se tipo a la hora de la comida, para alegrar el ambiente. De pronto un silencio fúnebre se extendió en la habitación debido a que Naraku había entrado. Lentamente se sentó en la mesa y en absoluto silencio comenzó a comer.

-La comida esta deliciosa – murmuro el hanyou. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, normalmente cuando Naraku comía con ellos, no desperdiciaba la oportunidad de decir algún comentario hiriente a cualquiera de ellos, pero ahora, con aquel simple cumplido, había provocado confusión.

-¿Estas bien Naraku? – se atrevió preguntar Hakudoushi.

-Si – respondió el hanyou mientras devoraba el último bocado de su comida. -¿Por qué?

-Por nada, solo preguntaba – respondió el albino al mismo tiempo que los demás proseguían su comida. Naraku frunció el ceño y levantándose de su lugar, se retiro a su habitación.

-Raro - murmuro Kohaku.

-Extraño – exclamo Mouryoumaru.

-¿Qué tendrá? – pregunto Hakudoushi.

-….- fue lo único que salio de los labios de Kanna.

-No lo se, creo que la perla es la culpable de dicho cambio de personalidad – explico Akago.

-¿Acaso también tiene que ver, aquel hombre que esta en su cuarto?- murmuro Hakudoushi mientras cerraba los ojos y fruncía el ceño.

-¿Un hombre¿Quién es? – preguntaron en coro Kohaku, Akago y Mouryoumaru.

-Su nombre es Ying y es idéntico a Naraku salvo que posee un cierto parecido a la ropa de Kanna, parece un espíritu. – explico Hakudoushi miraba a Kanna, esta solo se limito a tomar un sorbo de su te.

-¿Acaso es otra extensión de Naraku? – pregunto Mouryoumaru.

-No lo creo, la verdad no se quien es este tipo y de donde salio, solo Naraku lo sabe. – respondió el joven albino. Los demás quedaron en silencio y siguieron comiendo.

-Son personas muy agradables – exclamo Ying al ver a Naraku entrar a la habitación.

-¿Acaso me espiaste cuando comía?

- Claro que no ¿Acaso me crees capaz de tal cosa?

-No responderé tu pregunta- exclamo el hanyou mirando de reojo al Ying. Este no pudo disimular una carcajada al mismo tiempo que flotaba por toda la habitación. - ¿Quién dijo que no tenias un buen sentido del humor?

-Vaya, eres el primero que se ríe de mis chistes – respondió Naraku mientras se acostaba en la cama.

-Será porque tus chistes son muy malos e hirientes – exclamo burlón Ying.

-Se supone que los espíritus no tienen sentido del humor, todo el tiempo están llorando y lamentándose. – murmuro el hanyou.

-Y también se supone que los demonios no pueden amar.

-Eso fue un golpe bajo – exclamo el hibrido al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos.

-Lo se.- respondió Ying.

-¿Qué crees que haga en estos momentos?

-¿A quien te refieres? Un momento, no me digas, ya se a quien te refieres. La verdad no lo se, ella es una mujer bastante complicada al igual que tu.

-¿Eso crees? - pregunto Naraku abriendo los ojos al instante.

-Claro que si, un día los dos se odian a muerte y buscan alguna manera de matarse uno al otro y al día siguiente ya se están besando.

-Tú no entiendes nada.

- Entonces explícame.

-No hay nada que explicar, ella y yo somos enemigos, simplemente eso somos y eso seremos sin importar nada.

-Eso dices tú pero tu corazón dice otra, tarde o temprano tus sentimientos saldrán a flote y no podrás evitarlo.

-Tonterías, lo único que habrá entre la sacerdotisa y yo, es una sola cosa Odio. –refunfuño Naraku.

-Recuerda el viejo proverbio "Del odio al amor hay un solo paso" – sentencio Ying al mismo tiempo que se desvanecía en el aire.

Naraku se quedo solo en la habitación, con la mirada perdida en el techo al mismo tiempo que sus pensamientos y recuerdos se revolvían, evocando la imagen de Kikyou. -¿Acaso un ser como yo puede amar? – murmuro el hibrido al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos y se hundía en un profundo sueño. Pero mientras Naraku dormitaba, una sombra viajaba a gran velocidad por el bosque, en busca de un solo objetivo: Kikyou.

-Prepárate Sacerdotisa, hoy vas a morir – murmuro la sombra apretando los dientes con furia.

**Interesante cambio de personalidad de Naraku ¿Verdad¿Acaso este ente maligno podra ser capaz de amar¿Quien es la sombra que amenaza la vida de Kikyou? Estas y otras interrogantes seran resueltas en el proximos capitulo de Flecha de Amor, nos vemos y cuidensen. Gracias por los reviews recibidos en el capitulo anterior y espero tener mas en este capitulo. Sayonara.**


	10. Batallas Oscuras

**Hola a todos, hace mucho tiempo que no he actualizado, pero debido a varios lios que he tenido ultimamente, no habia logrado subir este nuevo capitulo. Pero ya en materia, espero que les guste este capitulo que esta cargado de batallas, algo de humor y un toque de dramatismo. **

**Batallas Oscuras**

A paso lento, Inuyasha caminaba por el largo camino de tierra que se extendía en aquel bosque, seguido por los demás integrantes del grupo. Al lado del hibrido, venia en silencio Kagome quien no despegaba la mirada del suelo.

- ¿Qué creen que pase por la mente de Inuyasha? – murmuro Shippo mientras miraba curioso al hibrido.

-Quizás en Naraku aunque también en Kikyou – respondió el monje Miroku mientras se rascaba el mentón.

-Lo más prudente es no hablar sobre ello durante cierto tiempo, creo que la citación entre Inuyasha y Kagome es muy tensa. – murmuro Sango mientras acariciaba el suave pelaje de Kirara.

-Inuyasha – murmuro Kagome mientras alzaba la vista y miraba al hanyou.

-Dime.

-¿A quien estamos buscando¿A Naraku o a Kikyou?

-¿Para que preguntas? Sabes muy bien que hemos venido desde muy lejos en busca de ese bastardo.

-Muy bien – murmuro Kagome mientras volvía posar su mirada en el horizonte. De pronto Inuyasha se detuvo y jalándola del brazo derecho, la detuvo también.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Quiero que dejes de pensar que yo estoy buscando a Kikyou.

-Pero es la verdad, has estado muy callado desde que supiste que ella también esta aquí.

-¿Y como quieres que este¡No he sabido de ella desde hace más un de año!

-¿Entonces aun sientes algo por ella!

-Claro que no. – murmuro Inuyasha mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Kagome, esta solo se sollozo al sentir el calor del hanyou. Así se mantuvieron por varios minutos hasta que…

-Muchachos – exclamo Miroku.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Inuyasha mientras soltaba a Kagome.

-Tenemos compañía – murmuro Sango mientras tomaba su Hiraikoutzo y Kirara aumentaba su tamaño. Inuyasha y Kagome miraron hacia delante del camino y se sorprendieron de ver un enorme cíclope. Su piel amarillenta y quebradiza daba al monstruo una sensación de repulsión total.

-¡Ustedes tener fragmento de Shikon¡Dar fragmento al gran Goshi! – exclamo entre bramidos, el enorme gigante.

-Lo que nos faltaba, un demonio sobrealimentado – refunfuño Inuyasha al mismo tiempo que desenfundaba a Colmillo de Acero. Kagome se armó con su enorme arco y sacando tres flechas, las apunto contra el enorme youkai. Este dejo escapar un terrible rugido y con un feroz movimiento, dejo caer sus enormes puños sobre la pareja. Una gran nube de polvo cubrió el lugar al mismo tiempo que el cíclope dejaba escapar una ronca carcajada.

Pero la risa desapareció al momento de levantar sus manos y vio con odio que el hibrido y la joven no estaba. – ¿Me buscabas? – murmuro una voz al mismo tiempo que un Viento cortante chocaba contra el rostro del youkai. El impacto produjo que el demonio cayera de espaldas al mismo tiempo que un gemido de dolor se expandió por todo el bosque.

-Fue muy fácil – exclamo triunfante Inuyasha al acercarse al cadáver del cíclope. No se inmuto al ver el cráneo destrozado del youkai. - ¡Hey Chicos¡Podemos seguir! – grito el hibrido al mismo tiempo que guardaba la enorme espada cuando una enorme garra lo atrapo.

-¡No será tan fácil derrotar a Gran Goshi! – se escucho una escalofriante voz decir. De pronto el cíclope se levanto y para sorpresa de todos los presentes, su cráneo comenzó a regenerarse al grado que hizo que surgieran dos cabezas en lugar de una. Con mucha fuerza, lanzo a Inuyasha haciendo que este se estrellara contra el suelo provocando un gran cráter. Estaba a punto de pisotearlo cuando el Hiraikoutzo chocaba salvajemente contra el pecho del cíclope haciendo que este retrocediera. Inuyasha aprovecho la oportunidad y dando un gran salto, salió del agujero. Rápidamente desenfundo su espada y estaba a punto de atacar cuando ambas cabezas abrieron sus bocas y dejaron escapar un terrible chorro de fuego. El ataque choco contra la humanidad de Inuyasha, arrojándolo varios metros de distancia.

-¡Inuyasha! – grito Kagome al mismo tiempo que tensaba las flechas. Apunto hacia el pecho del cíclope y tras un ágil movimiento, los proyectiles salieron disparados en contra del youkai. Este al ver las flechas acercarse peligrosamente, puso sus brazos en forma de equis, protegiéndose del impacto. –Maldición – murmuro Kagome al mismo tiempo que volvía a tensar otras 3 flechas más.

- ¡Hiraikoutzo! – grito Sango al mismo tiempo que el enorme bumerang de hueso chocaba repetidamente contra el youkai. Este rápidamente tomo con su garra derecha el Hiraikoutzo y lo lanzo contra la exterminadora. Esta logro esquivarlo gracias a la ayuda de Kirara y en un hábil movimiento lo atrapo.

-¡Jajaja humanos no poder vencer al gran Goshi! – exclamo el cíclope al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre Kagome. La joven se petrifico al ver como ese descomunal monstruo se lanzaba al ataque contra ella, pero rápidamente fue salvada por Sango.

-¡Agujero Negro! – grito Miroku al mismo tiempo que dejaba al descubierto la maldición de su mano derecha y la apunto contra Goshi. Este comenzó a dificultarse a mantenerse en equilibrio ante el vortice que lo atraía poderosamente.

-¡Es el fin de esa bestia!- exclamo feliz Shippo al ver como Goshi comenzaba a acercarse al agujero negro del monje. Pero su alegría se esfumo cuando el cíclope golpeo salvajemente el suelo, haciendo que enormes pedazos de tierra y roca fueran absorbidos por Miroku. Este al ver lo que sucedía, cerró el puño al mismo tiempo que retrocedía.

-¡Hey Goshi¡Tengo algo para ti! – exclamo Inuyasha al mismo tiempo que saltaba por encima de Miroku y blandía violentamente a Colmillo de Acero. - ¡Viento Cortante! - grito con fuerza el hibrido al mismo tiempo que el poderoso ataque chocaba contra el pecho del cíclope. El monstruo grito de dolor al ver como su cuerpo era partido a la mitad verticalmente.

-Miserable, te daré el tiro de gracia – murmuro Inuyasha mientras Colmillo de Acero preparaba otro ataque. Pero ante la mirada de todos, las dos mitades se regeneraban por su cuenta dando como resultado a dos cíclopes. -¡Demonios esto no es posible! – vocifero el hanyou al ver como los dos youkai se acercaban torpemente hacia el y los demás.

-¡Inuyasha encárgate del cíclope derecho¡Sango y yo nos encargaremos del otro! - exclamo Miroku al mismo tiempo que la exterminadora dejaba descender a Kagome.

-¡Ustedes morir! – gritaron en coro los cíclopes al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba al ataque. Sango lanzo su Hiraikoutzo contra el cíclope de la izquierda, haciendo que retrocediera al mismo tiempo que Inuyasha luchaba frenéticamente contra el otro cíclope.

Sango sobrevolaba alrededor del cíclope izquierdo, atacándolo furtivamente con su Hiraikoutzo provocando la furia de este quien a fuerza de manotazos, buscaba derribar a al exterminadora y a su gato. De pronto un viento soplo al mismo tiempo que se sintiera arrastrado hacia algo. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y aterrado descubrió al monje que lo apuntaba con la palma extendida. El cíclope dejo escapar un fuerte bramido y abriendo su bocaza, lanzo un chorro de fuego contra Miroku. Este dejo escapar un gemido de dolor al sentir como su mano absorbía aquel ataque pero pese al dolor de la quemadura, no detuvo su ataque.

Un sonido metálico retumbo en los oídos de Kagome al ver como la espada del hanyou chocaba contra los brazos del monstruo, provocando que cientos de chipas se esparcieran por el aire. Rápidamente tenso un par de flechas sobre el arco de madera y apuntando hacia el rostro del cíclope, las disparo. Los proyectiles fallaron en su objetivo y chocaron contra el hombro derecho del youkai. Este dejo escapar un grito de dolor y tras un salvaje movimiento, golpeo el suelo haciendo que Inuyasha cayera al suelo.

-¡Su Excelencia! – grito Sango al mismo tiempo que el cíclope aumentaba el ataque de fuego pero con resultados inútiles. En medios de bramidos fue succionado por el agujero negro del monje. Este cerró la mano al ver como el cíclope desaparecía y tras cerrar los ojos, cayo hincado en el suelo. Rápidamente la exterminadora descendió y corrió el auxilio del monje, quien termino de caer en los brazos de la joven.

-¡Miserables¡Ustedes pagar por muerte de mi hermano! – vocifero el Cíclope que aun quedaba en pie. Su enorme ojo se poso sobre la humanidad de Kagome, esta rápidamente tenso una flecha para disparara pero un rugido del monstruo hizo que dejara caer el arco. El cíclope estaba a punto de dejar caer sobre la joven, una bola de fuego pero Shippo salto sobre su cabeza al mismo tiempo que gritaba - ¡Fuego Mágico!

Una bola de fuego azul cubrió la cabeza de Goshi al mismo tiempo que Shippo saltaba a un lado de Kagome, con el fin de protegerla. Este al verse cegado por el ataque, se tambaleo y estaba a punto de caer sobre el kitsune y la joven. Inuyasha trato de incorporarse pero debido al ataque del cíclope, se le dificultaba levantarse del suelo.

-¡Inuyasha! – grito Kagome al ver como Goshi amenazaba con caer sobre ella y Shippo.

El hanyou se levanto del suelo y rápidamente corrió en auxilio de la joven al mismo tiempo que el cíclope caía sobre ambos inocentes. -¡Kagome! – grito asustado Inuyasha al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer su espada para poder salvar a Kagome y Shippo. Pero de pronto el sonido del viento al cortarse, detuvo al hanyou al mismo tiempo que una flecha se clavaba sobre el ojo de Goshi. Este dejo escapar un terrible grito de dolor al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a disolverse en el aire.

-¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto aliviado Shippo al ver como el cíclope desaparecía ante sus ojos. Kagome miro al hibrido, quien se mantenía inmóvil y con la mirada entremezclada de sorpresa y melancolía. La joven giro su rostro hacia donde Inuyasha había posado su vista y con una disimulada tristeza descubrió a la dueña de dicha flecha.

-Kikyou – fue lo único que salio de los labios de Inuyasha al mismo tiempo que recogía a Colmillo de Acero. Lentamente camino hacia Kagome, extendiendo su mano hacia la joven para poder ayudarla a levantarse pero Kagome silenciosamente se negó a recibir su ayuda y sola se levanto. A paso firme y sin mirar a Kikyou, camino en dirección al monje y la exterminadora, seguida por Shippo.

-Vaya, al parecer nos volvemos a encontrar Inuyasha – exclamo fríamente la miko al mismo tiempo que sus ayudantes se colocaban a su lado. – Supongo que buscas a Naraku o ¿me equivoco?

-Supones bien, estamos en su búsqueda. ¿Lo has visto? – pregunto Inuyasha.

-Si, hace unas noches tuve un enfrentamiento con el. – respondió la sacerdotisa.

-¿Qué¿No te lastimo ese miserable? - pregunto preocupado el hanyou ante la mirada triste de Kagome.

-No y aunque eso hubiera pasado, eso no te concierne – respondió Kikyou al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta y comenzaba alejarse.

-¡Espera¡¿A dónde vas! – exclamo Inuyasha. La miko se detuvo y sin darse la vuelta, contesto a viva voz – No te importa, Inuyasha. Agradece el hecho que salve la vida de tu adorada Kagome y déjame en paz.

-Órale, que agresiva – exclamo Shippo ante la respuesta de miko.

-Se lo merece – respondió molesta Sango al ver la insistencia del hanyou.

-Tienes toda la razón Sango – repuso Miroku quien se había recuperado. Kagome prosiguió con su silencio, la presencia de Kikyou había ocasionado un gran caos en mente al igual que en su corazón.

Inuyasha también se quedo callado, aquellas palabras le habían caído como un balde de agua fría. Lo único que hizo fue ver como la sacerdotisa se alejaba acompañada de Asuka y Kouchou al mismo tiempo que un frío viento soplaba sobre el bosque. Lentamente se dio la vuelta y a paso lento se acerco a Kagome y los demás, un simple "Vamonos" fue lo único que salio de los labios del hanyou al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a caminar en dirección contraria a la tomada por la sacerdotisa.

A paso lento, el grupo comenzó nuevamente su recorrido, en absoluto silencio, aquel encuentro con Kikyou había provocado un ambiente muy tenso. Ya habían recorrido ya un largo trecho cuando Kagome, harta por aquel incomodo silencio, exclamo todo pulmón¡Abajo Inuyasha!

Un golpe seco retumbo en los oídos de todo el grupo al mismo tiempo que una nube de humo salía del pequeño cráter originado por el peso de Inuyasha, este con gran dificultad se levanto y con un tono de molestia exclamo - ¡Maldita sea¡¿Porque hiciste eso!

-¡Por haber tardado tanto para rescatar a Shippo y a mi¡Y principalmente a Shippo quien apenas es un niño! – respondió Kagome.

-¿Qué cosa¡Ya ese mocoso esta grandecito para cuidarse solo¡Yo no soy su niñera! – respondió Inuyasha al mismo tiempo que miraba cara a cara a Kagome.

-¡Oigan¡No se peleen! – exclamo Shippo al ver lo que sucedía.

-¡Tu cállate! – exclamaron en coro el hanyou y la joven mientras proseguían con su pelea. – Ya me gritaron – murmuro el kitsune mientras dejaba caer una lagrima y chocaba sus dedos índices.

-Su excelencia ¿Cree que es conveniente dejarlos que peleen así? Y más con esa tontería sobre Shippo – pregunto Sango al Monje Miroku.

-Yo creo que si, es una buena manera de desestresarse además es muy divertido verlos pelear jejeje – respondió Miroku mientras el y la exterminadora se sentaban sobre una gran piedra que se encontraba a lado del camino.

-Señorita Kikyou ¿Se siente bien? – pregunto Asuka al ver como la miko caminaba en absoluto silencio.

-Si, si lo estoy – respondió Kikyou con una leve sonrisa. Aquel gesto hizo que Kouchou y Asuka se preocuparan. - ¿Qué les pasa? – pregunto la miko al ver la reacción de sus compañeras.

-Es que usted esta sonriendo. – exclamo Kouchou.

-¿Y que con eso?

-Pues es que son raras las veces que usted sonríe. Además con lo que acaba de pasar, no imaginamos el motivo de su sonrisa. – respondió Asuka. Kikyou no respondió, lo único que hizo fue sonreír más. Ambas jóvenes no supieron que decir y en silencio, prosiguieron su caminata.

Ya había pasado algunas horas y las tres mujeres se había detenido en un pequeño arroyuelo. Ahí, Asuka y Kouchou lograron atrapar unos pescados y tras realizar una fogata, los comenzaron a asar. Mientras eso hacía, Kikyou se mantenía impasible frente a las aguas, observando con cierta curiosidad su propio reflejo.

De pronto, un enorme puño cayó sobre las tranquilas aguas al mismo tiempo que Kikyou era arrojada a unos metros por el impacto. Rápidamente se incorporo y tomando su arco, apunto una flecha hacia el agresor. Asuka y Kouchou hicieron lo mismo y apuntaron sus armas contra el enemigo. El puño lentamente se separo de la tierra e impulsado como un resorte, salio disparado hacia el bosque.

Una escalofriante carcajada resonó en los oídos de Kikyou al mismo tiempo que entre los arbustos comenzó a emerger una energía maligna. Lentamente una sombra negra comenzó a caminar hacia ellas al mismo tiempo que un fétido olor se impregnaba por todo el lugar.

-Naraku – murmuro Kouchou cuando el atacante se poso frente a ellas.

-Por fin te encontré Kikyou – exclamo el ser ante la mirada encolerizada de la sacerdotisa.

-¡Señorita Kikyou¡Será mejor que escapemos¡Naraku puede matarla! – grito Asuka al ver como el atacante caminaba lentamente hacia Kikyou.

-El no es Naraku – respondió la miko al mismo tiempo que tensaba la cuerda y disparaba la flecha contra el agresor, este solo hizo un lado su cuerpo, esquivando fácilmente el proyectil, que se impacto contra el tronco de un enorme árbol. -¿Quién eres y para que me buscas!

-¿Qué quien soy? Jejeje que descortés soy, se me olvido presentarme. – Respondió burlón el monstruo a la pregunta de la miko – Mi nombre es Yang y he venido a asesinarte.

-¿Asesinarme? No digas tonterías – exclamo molesta Kikyou mientras Asuka y Kouchou apuntaban sus flechas hacia Yang. Este sonrió al mismo tiempo que un aura negra comenzaba a emerger de su cuerpo. Con desagrado, la miko miro como de la espalda de aquel ser, eran expulsados dos enormes ogros de piel verdosa de 4 brazos que cuyas enormes pupilas rojas se posaron sobre Kouchou y Asuka.

-Maten a las chicas, déjenme a mi a la miko – ordeno Yang al mismo tiempo que los enormes monstruos se abalanzaban sobre las jóvenes ayudantes. Kikyou intento ayudarlas pero Yang se interpuso entre ella y sus compañeras. – Deberías de dejar de preocuparte de ellas, ya que tienes tus propios problemas.

Kikyou llena de rabia, tenso un par de flechas y las disparo contra el enemigo. Este abrió su boca y dejo salir una enorme nube de gas venenoso que al contacto con las flechas, se purifico. Rápidamente la miko retrocedió al mismo tiempo que tensaba otras tres flechas mientras que Asuka y Kouchou sobrevolaban encima de los enormes ogros, dejando caer sobre ellos miles de flechas. Estos respondían dejando salir de sus enormes bocazas, gigantescas bolas de veneno que chocaban contra las flechas provocando que el cielo se cubriera de destellos púrpuras.

-¡Muere Zorra! – grito Yang al mismo tiempo que sus brazos se transformaban en enormes tentáculos que salían disparados contra la humanidad de la sacerdotisa. Esta lograba esquivar los embates y disparaba sus flechas, que chocaban contra el cuerpo del monstruo pero pese a los ataques infringidos por la purificación, se regeneraba rápidamente.

-¡Demonios! – exclamo Naraku al mismo tiempo que se levantaba frenéticamente de la cama.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Ying mientras flotaba en el aire.

-Tuve una pesadilla.

-¿Una pesadilla¿El gran Naraku tuvo una pesadilla? Eso es raro ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste? – exclamo sarcástico el ser.

-Que Yo atacaba a Kikyou y a esos espíritus que la acompañan. No lo entiendo, pero ese sueño me perturbo.

-¿Es eso? Eso no es un sueño, es una visión.

-¿Una visión¡¿De que demonios hablas! – vocifero Naraku.

-En estos momentos, Yang esta atacando a la miko, es muy posible que intente asesinarla, ella es la culpable de que yo este aquí, de lo que sucede en tu cuerpo, bueno eso es lo que piensa el. – explico Ying mientras se recostaba suavemente en una pequeña montaña de almohadas. Naraku dejo escapar una maldición al mismo tiempo que abría las ventanas de su cuarto.

-¿A dónde vas? – pregunto entrecerrando los ojos Ying al ver que un campo de energía cubría el cuerpo del Hanyou.

-Voy a buscar a Kikyou. – respondió Naraku al mismo tiempo que saltaba de la ventana y se elevaba rápidamente por los cielos. Ying simplemente sonrió al sentir como un fuerte viento entraba a la habitación.

-Bien hecho Yang, muy bien hecho – murmuro el ser mientras movía lentamente su mano y la ventana se cerraba.

Un grito paralizo a Asuka y a Kouchou al mismo tiempo se refugiaban en un campo de energía espiritual que las protegía de los ataques de los ogros. Un tentáculo había herido la pierna derecha de la sacerdotisa, provocando su inmovilización.

-Miserable – musito Kikyou al mismo tiempo que sacaba entre sus ropas, un pergamino sagrado y tras decir un conjuro, hacia que un escudo espiritual la cubriera.

-Eso no te servirá – murmuro Yang al mismo tiempo que sus largos tentáculos golpeaban sin piedad el campo de protección. Un feroz viento soplo sobre el campo de batalla y se extendió por todo el bosque.

-¿Ya se sienten mejor? – murmuro Miroku al ver como Inuyasha y Kagome dejaban de pelear. Estos simplemente respondieron con un unísono suspiro y asintieron con la cabeza.

-Que bueno, ya me había provocado dolor de cabeza sus gritos – exclamo alegre Sango. De pronto Kirara quien estaba tranquila sobre el regazo de la exterminadora, se levanto y se transformo ante la mirada perpleja de todos.

-¿Qué le sucede? – pregunto Shippo pero al olfatear el viento, supo la respuesta.

-Naraku – murmuro Inuyasha mientras su mirada reflejaba un absoluto odio.

-¿De donde proviene esta presencia? – pregunto Miroku.

-De aquel lugar donde nos topamos con Kikyou – murmuro Kagome mientras miraba preocupada al hanyou. Este rápidamente tomo al a joven y la poso delicadamente sobre su espalda. – Vamos por el – murmuro Inuyasha con una leve sonrisa, provocando una sutil sensación de confianza a Kagome. Rápidamente Sango y Miroku se montaron sobre Kirara, que en cuya cabeza estaba sentado Shippo. Una vez listos, el grupo partió en dirección a aquella presencia maligna sin imaginarse de la gran sorpresa que se encontraría.

**¿Que les parecio¿Que creen que pase cuando Naraku llegue ante Kikyou y Yang¿Acaso iniciara una batalla entre alter egos¿Y que sucedera cuando Inuyasha descubra la existencia de Yang? Estas y otras dudas que tengan, seran resueltas en el proximo capitulo de este emocionante fic. Gracias por su inagotable paciencia y por favor dejen reviews ejem (Aviso: Pueden dejar reviews anonimos)**


	11. Fuego contra Fuego

**Hola a todos, espero que todos se encuentren bien y felices a pesar de estos dificiles tiempos. Por fin logre actualizar, ruego que la tardanza haya valido la pena, lo que sucede es que tuve que redactar detalladamente las batallas que sucederan a lo largo de este capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten al igual que yo disfrute escribirlo.**

_**Fuego contra Fuego**_

-¡Maldición¡¿Qué cosa eres! – grito con rencor la sacerdotisa mientras soportaba los embates de Yang.

-¿Qué sucede Kikyou¿Acaso no me recuerdas? – respondió Yang al mismo tiempo que detenía su ataque. Los enormes y grotescos tentáculos se retrajeron, regresando a la normalidad los brazos del monstruo.

-Déjate de estupideces y rebela tu verdadera identidad – espeto la miko a aquel ser maligno. Yang sonrió al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a quitarse la ropa, quedando desnudo frente a la sacerdotisa. Con sorpresa, Kikyou miro como un rostro tomaba forma en el oscuro abdomen de Yang.

-Hola Kikyou, tanto tiempo sin verte – murmuro el horrendo rostro.

-Eres tú, la araña youkai – exclamo Kikyou con rencor.

-Veo que recuerdas a los viejos amigos, cuando supo que vendría verte, se puso muy alegre – dijo Yang en tono de burla.

-No sabes cuanto he soñado con el momento de exterminarte maldita zorra – exclamo lleno de odio el rostro de la araña.

-Si no lograste matarme hace mas de 50 años ¿Crees que lo vas a lograr ahora? – lo espeto la sacerdotisa mientras se reincorporaba al mismo tiempo que varias serpientes cazadoras sobrevolaban sobre ella, dejando caer cientos de esferas de luz. Las heridas de Kikyou se regeneraron al mismo tiempo que la miko alcanzaba todo su poder.

-Interesante, siempre quise pelear con alguien que poseyera un poder semejante a la sacerdotisa Midoriko. – murmuro Yang maliciosamente mientras miraba como la miko despedía un gran poder espiritual.

-¡Que comience la batalla! – vocifero el rostro al mismo tiempo que los brazos de Yang se trasformaban en enormes tentáculos que salían disparados contra la miko. De pronto un grito de batalla se escucho por todo el lugar al mismo tiempo que el filo de una espada caía sobre los tentáculos, cortándolos.

-¡Te encontré finalmente bastardo! – grito lleno de furia Inuyasha al mismo tiempo que se interponía entre Kikyou y Yang.

-Inuyasha – musitaron en coro Yang y el rostro.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto el hibrido a la miko quien lo miraba fríamente.

-Eso no te incumbe ¿Qué diablos hacen aquí¡Esta es mi batalla! – exclamo Kikyou ante la interferencia del hanyou.

-Hemos venido ayudarte, tu sola no podrás vencer a Naraku – exclamo Kagome al escuchar las palabras de la sacerdotisa.

-El no es Naraku – respondió de manera fría la miko al mismo tiempo que los ogros se posaban a los lados de Yang.

-Vaya al parecer Inuyasha ha venido a honrarnos con su presencia – exclamo burlón Yang mientras sus brazos volvían a la realidad.

-Al parecer Naraku ha creado otra extensión con la única intensión de asesinar a la señorita Kikyou – murmuro Miroku al ver el gran parecido de Yang con el maligno hanyou.

-¿Otra Extensión? Jajaja se equivocan, yo no soy otra mas de las creaciones de Naraku, yo soy Naraku o mas bien una de las dos mitades que lo componen - explicaron en coro Yang y el rostro de la araña.

-¿Qué significa eso¿Una de las mitades de Naraku? No lo comprendo – exclamo confundido Shippo ante aquellas palabras.

-No espero que seres tan patéticos como ustedes comprendan lo que hemos dicho – repuso Yang con una sonrisa en el rostro. – Lo único que nos importa que terminar con la vida de la sacerdotisa.

-Eso será si logran pasar sobre mi cadáver – vocifero Inuyasha al mismo tiempo que apretaba la empuñadura de Colmillo de Acero.

- Eso era justo lo que vamos hacer – murmuro Yang al mismo tiempo que cientos de tentáculos salían de su espalda y se incrustaban respectivamente sobre los cuerpos de ambos ogros. Hilillos de sangre oscura comenzaron a salir de las heridas de los monstruos al mismo tiempo que estos comenzaban a deformarse y hacerse uno con Yang.

-¡Será mejor que lo ataquemos ahora antes de que termine de fusionarse! – grito Sango al mismo tiempo que se montaba sobre Kirara y se lanzaba al ataque. Los demás asintieron y siguiendo a la exterminadora, se lanzaron contra Yang.

-Miserables – murmuro Yang con desprecio al mismo tiempo que un campo de energía cubría su cuerpo protegiéndolo de los impactos del Hiraikoutzo que era lanzado repetidas veces por Sango.

-¡Viento Cortante! – grito Inuyasha al mismo tiempo que Colmillo de Acero chocaba salvajemente contra el suelo, lanzando el terrible ataque contra Yang. El campo de energía tembló al sentir el impacto pero no cedió pese al daño recibido.

-¡Aun lado Sango¡Es mi turno! – vocifero el monje Miroku mientras desenrollaba el rosario que protegía su mano derecha. - ¡Agujero Negro! – exclamo con valentía el monje al mismo tiempo que un violento viento comenzó a succionar a Yang.

-Tontos, eso no me va a detener – exclamo el monstruo al mismo tiempo que él y el campo de energía comenzaban a ser arrastrado por el vortice. Ante la mirada de los combatientes, los ogros que eran absorbidos se disolvieron en cientos de insectos venenosos que salieron del campo de energía, hacia el agujero negro al mismo tiempo que un humo negro cubría el cuerpo de Yang.

-¡Cuidado! – exclamo Kagome al mismo tiempo que tensaba un par de flechas y las disparaba contra los insectos, eliminándolos al mismo tiempo que Miroku cerraba la mano y retrocedía.

-¡Inuyasha! – grito la sacerdotisa al mismo tiempo que tensaba una flecha y la lanzaba contra el campo de energía. El hanyou al escuchar el llamado de Kikyou, ondeo salvajemente a Colmillo de Acero, lanzando el Viento Cortante que combinándose con aquella flecha purificadora, choco brutalmente contra el campo de energía, provocando que este se hiciera pedazos.

Una gran explosión seguida por desgarradores gritos hizo que todos los presentes retrocedieran. Una gran nube de polvo provocado por el impacto se alzo a los ojos de todos, combinándose con las nubes negras de veneno.

-¿Lo derrotaron? – pregunto asustado Shippo al ver la gigantesca cortina de polvo y veneno.

-No lo se – respondió Kagome mientras todos se hundían en la incertidumbre.

-¿Creen que ese patético ataque me va a detener! –vocifero una voz al mismo tiempo que un par de ojos rojos se lograron deslumbrar entre el polvo y el veneno. Un terrible rugido hizo que todos retrocedieran al mismo tiempo que la enorme cortina de veneno y polvo se disipaba.

-Ahora empieza la verdadera batalla - murmuro Yang al mismo tiempo que sus piernas se hicieron pedazos, trasformando la cintura para abajo en las enormes patas de una araña. Sus manos se transformaron en abultadas garras unidas a largos brazos que lograban tocar el suelo. Un par de cuernos salieron de su frente, al mismo tiempo que los colmillos salieron a relucir. Su larga cabellera negra descansaba sobre su desnuda espalda ocultando la marca de su procedencia.

-Si creía haber visto cosas repulsivas, pues me equivocaba con tan solo al verte me das nauseas – vocifero Inuyasha mientras examinaba la nueva apariencia de Yang.

-Jejeje Inuyasha muy pronto te arrepentirás de tus palabras – respondió Yang – Ya Sesshomaru tuvo la oportunidad de enfrentar a Naraku quien poseía la misma apariencia que ahora poseo. Se atrevió a luchar contra el por la vida de Kagura, una motivación bastante estupida para mi, pues un demonio como Sesshomaru se dejo manipular por sus emociones.

-¿Qué ganas con contarnos eso? – murmuro Kikyou al mismo tiempo que una extraña sensación de peligro recorría su cuerpo.

-Sencillo, si tomamos en cuenta que Sesshomaru es un ser muy poderoso no fue capaz de derrotar al gran Naraku quien estaba en con esta apariencia¿Creen que unos patéticos seres como ustedes, derrotaran al lado mas poderoso de Naraku? – explico Yang mientras un tentáculo salía de su espalda y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se enterraba en el suelo.

-¡No digas estupideces¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir tal estupidez! – grito lleno de furia Inuyasha. -¡Dame una buena razón para decir que eres invencible!

-Sencillo, para empezar, su miserable grupo esta conformado por un par de simples humanos, un intento fallido de sacerdotisa y un patético hibrido que siempre ha estado, esta y estará a la sombra de su hermano youkai.

-¡Imbecil¡Esas son patrañas! – exclamo el hanyou al mismo tiempo que saltaba sobre Yang, blandiendo a Colmillo de Acero con odio.

-Imbecil – musito Yang. Un gran temblor sacudió la tierra al mismo tiempo que el tentáculo salía del suelo y se incrustaba en el pecho de Inuyasha.

-¡Inuyasha! – grito horrorizada Kagome al ver que el hanyou gemía de dolor y tosía sangre. Yang sonrió al ver el impacto que había provocado a los presentes con dicho acto. 4 tentáculos más salieron del cuerpo del monstruo, incrustándose en los cuerpos de Kagome, Miroku, Sango y Shippo. Sin mucho esfuerzo, los levanto del suelo mientras Kikyou tensaba una flecha y la apuntaba contra Yang.

-Suéltalos – musito la sacerdotisa justo en el momento que disparaba la flecha. Esta choco contra el cuerpo de Yang, provocando que retrocediera, soltando a los guerreros, quienes heridos, cayeron pesadamente en el suelo. Cientos de serpientes cazadoras volaron sobre los heridos y dejando caer cientos de bolas de luz, regeneraron las heridas infringidas.

-Gracias – murmuro Kagome mientras ella y los demás se recuperaban. Con dificultad, comenzaron a ponerse de pie al mismo tiempo que Yang avanzaba lentamente hacia ellos.

-Kikyou no deberías de preocuparte tanto por ellos, al fin y al cabo, nadie saldrá vivo de aquí. – exclamo Yang mientras posaba sus enormes ojos rojizos sobre la miko. – Y la primera en morir, serás tú, Kikyou la gran sacerdotisa.

-Imbecil, no te dejare que la lastimes – vocifero con odio Inuyasha, quien ya había se recuperado del todo.

-No creo que puedas hacer algo al respeto ya que tú y tus amigos tiene problemas mayores de que preocuparse – respondió el monstruo. De pronto, ante la mirada de todos, Yang comenzó a regurgitar, provocando que garganta se hinchara aterradoramente. 5 enormes bultos de carne fueron vomitados por aquella bestia, cayendo pesadamente sobre el suelo.

-Maldición ¿Qué rayos ha vomitado? – exclamo Miroku.

-Hijos míos, despierten, el gran Yang los convoca – exclamo el ser con ceremonidad hacia los bultos. Estos que permanecían inmóviles, comenzaron a moverse, dejando escapar desgarradores gemidos.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de todos los presentes al ver como los bultos se trasformaban rápidamente en copias iguales a Yang. Este cerrando los ojos y moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación, murmuro – No se, creo que les hace un toque especial a mis nuevas creaciones. – Y extendiendo sus garras hacia las creaciones, hizo que estos cambiaran su transformación a otra.

-¡No puede ser¡Eso es imposible! – exclamo asustada Sango al ver como los bultos adoptaban unas formas conocidas para ella y para el grupo.

-Maldición, esto puede estar pasando – murmuro Inuyasha mientras miraba asombrado como frente a ellos, habían replicas exactas de ellos mismos, con la única diferencia que sus ojos eran tan rojos como la sangre y el dibujo de una araña negra grabado sobre sus frentes.

-¿Qué has hecho Yang¿Cómo has logrado crear esas replicas? – pregunto desafiante Miroku.

-Solo he traído a la vida, sus temores, sus tristezas, sus dudas, toda aquella oscuridad que se esconde en aquellos rincones oscuros de sus débiles corazones.

-Díganos señor¿Qué desea que hagamos? – exclamaron en coro las replicas.

-Mátenlos – respondió Yang al mismo tiempo que sus creaciones se lanzaban al ataque.

-¡No me va a derrotar una copia barata de mi! – grito iracundo Inuyasha mientras blandía su espada y se enfrentaba a su copia. Esta simplemente sonreía, divertido por la actitud del hanyou y atacando con la misma habilidad, contrarrestaba los movimientos de Colmillo de Acero.

-¿Qué sucede Inuyasha¿Acaso no puedes con una simple replica? – exclamo sarcásticamente la copia.

-¡Cállate Imbecil! – grito nuevamente el hanyou ante las provocaciones de su enemigo.

-¿Qué se siente ser plato de segunda mesa¿La reencarnación de la mujer del cual Inuyasha muere de amor? Debe ser doloroso, cierto jajaja – vociferaba la replica de Kagome mientras disparaba una lluvia de flechas sobre la joven. Esta con gran dificultad esquivaba los proyectiles y respondía el ataque de su contraparte.

-Tu no sabes nada, Inuyasha me ama a mi y yo a el – respondía Kagome mientras intentaba darle en la cabeza a la replica.

-¡Si fuera cierto eso¡Entonces explícame porque siempre que esa sacerdotisa anda cerca, el se empeña en buscarla¡Explícame eso!

-¡Hiraikoutzo! – gritaba valerosamente la exterminadora mientras surcaba el cielo, montada sobre Kirara y lanzaba en repetidas ocasiones, el enorme bumerang de hueso contra su replica, quien hábilmente esquivaba los ataques y lanzaba varias esferas de metal que explotaban y dejaban escapar grandes nubes de veneno.

-¡Acéptalo¡Ese monje coscolino jamás asentara cabeza¡Te engañara con la primera mujer que se tope en su camino¡El solo siente lastima de ti!– exclamaba en tono de burla, la replica de la exterminadora. - ¡Debes de aceptarlo¡Solo siente lastima de ti!

-¿Lastima? – murmuro confundida Sango ante las palabras de su contraparte.

-Así es lastima, porque no fuiste capaz de salvar la vida de tu propio hermano¿Qué se siente saber que por tu culpa, el cuerpo y espíritu de Kohaku le pertenezca al un ser tan despreciable como Naraku¡Ni eres capaz de acabar con su existencia, tomando en cuenta que el chico es ahora una simple marioneta, resultado de tu incompetencia!

-¡Maldita! – grito encolerizada la exterminadora y con el Hiraikoutzo en la mano, se abalanzo junto con Kirara contra la replica.

-No importa lo que hagas, al final tu maldición te llevara a la muerte tarde o temprano – murmuraba la replica del monje mientras apuntaba su mano hacia este y trataba de succionarlo. – ¡Jamás podrás cumplir aquella estupida promesa que hiciste a la exterminadora¡La muerte te arrebatara la vida antes que logres vivir junto con Sango!

-¡Eso no pasara¡Aun tengo muchas cosas pendientes antes de ser devorado por mi mismo¡Y Voy a cumplir mi promesa pase lo que pase! – respondió Miroku mientras se mantenía a la defensiva, apuntando su mano hacia la replica. Enormes corrientes de aire así se extendieron por la zona de combate, debido al choque de ambos agujeros negros. Grandes pedazos de tierra y roca comenzaron a salir de sueño y eran absorbidos por los vortices mientras los contrincantes mantenían su posición sin retroceder ni avanzar un solo centímetro.

Varias bolas de fuego azul eran lanzadas por Shippo contra su copia quien las contrarrestaba con varias bolas de fuego rojo.

-¡Eres una simple carga para tus amigos¡Solo un parasito que no puede valerse por si mismo!

-¡Mentira¡Yo soy muy útil¡Yo soy un guerrero! – exclamaba el pequeño Kitsune mientras hacia surgir un enorme trompo y lo lanzaba contra la replica, chocando violentamente contra este.

-Míralos, jamás se imaginaron que tuvieran que enfrentarse a si mismos, muy pronto sucumbirán ante sus propios temores - murmuro Yang mientras se abalanzaba contra Kikyou, tratándola de golpearla con sus enormes garras.

-Pero antes que eso pase, yo habré acabado contigo – respondió la sacerdotisa mientras creaba un campo de energía espiritual y bloqueaba los violento golpes. Yang refunfuño al ver el escudo de su contrincante y abriendo su bocaza, vomito un gran chorro de acido. Este se derramo sobre el campo, provocando que miles de destellos púrpuras se elevaran al cielo, debido a la purificación del acido.

-¡Ese campo no te va proteger por siempre! – vocifero con odio Yang mientras sus brazos se transformaban en cientos de tentáculos que comenzaron a golpear brutalmente el campo. Durante varios minutos, el escudo resistió a los embates pero lentamente comenzó a ceder. Kikyou al darse cuenta de ello, saco un par de flechas y tras apuntarlas hacia la cabeza de su atacante, las disparo. Estas salieron del campo a una velocidad increíble y chocaron contra el cráneo de Yang. Este dejo escapar un desgarrador grito de dolor, retrocediendo unos metros de la miko, quien aprovechando la oportunidad, tenso varias flechas y las disparo contra al cuerpo de este.

-¡Maldita Zorra¡Vas a pagar por esto! – vocifero con rencor Yang mientras se regeneraba rápidamente. Kikyou sin perder ninguna oportunidad, siguió disparando, en un intento de terminar la vida de su rival.

-¡Acéptalo Inuyasha¡Eres una aberración de la naturaleza¡Ni humano ni demonio¡Simplemente una bestia estupida que no es capaz de decidir entre una chiquilla cuyo hogar es ajeno a ti y una sacerdotisa resucitada cuyo único sentimiento que la mantiene con vida es la venganza!

-¡Estupido¡Déjate de idioteces! – exclamo encolerizado el hanyou ante las palabras de la replica, quien dejaba al descubierto sus dudas y temores.

-¡Eres un inútil¡Un mocoso¡Un bueno para nada! – gritaba la replica de Shippo quien daba saltos y piruetas en un intento por golpear al pequeño kitsune.

-¿Mocoso¡Ya me hiciste enojar! – exclamo el kitsune al mismo tiempo que esquivaba un golpe de su contraparte. Ágilmente dio un salto hacia al cielo una vez ahí, dejo caer sobre su rival, una enorme bola de fuego mágico quien al chocar contra este, hizo que estallara en llamas. -¡Aquí tienes a tu mocoso¡Aaaahhhh! – vocifero Shippo mientras invocaba un enorme trompo y montándose sobre este, cayo encima de la replica. Esta dejo escapar terribles gritos al sentir como aparte de las calientes llamas que lo cubrían, sentía el poderoso taladrar del trompo sobre su cuerpo. No pudiendo soportar tal combinación de ataques, exploto en mil pedazos provocando que el enorme trompo y Shippo salieran disparados contra el suelo mientras que los restos una vez en el aire, se disolvían en polvo.

-¡Te a llegado la hora de irte al infierno! – vocifero Inuyasha mientras blandía su espada contra la replica quien en un mal movimiento había caído al suelo. Este al verse en peligro, se transformo en Kikyou.

-Inuyasha ¿Acaso mataras a la mujer que amas? – murmuro la falsa sacerdotisa. Inuyasha titubeo por unos instantes debido que tal trasformación le hizo recordar varios momentos de el junto a la miko. La replica sonrió y se transformo nuevamente en Inuyasha.

-Imbecil, caíste ¡Viento Cortante! – grito la replica del hanyou mientras se reincorporaba y movía su espada a gran velocidad liberando el terrible ataque. Inuyasha con gran dificultad logro esquivarlo y retrocediendo, sintió como algo chocaba contra su espalda. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y blandiendo a Colmillo de Acero, se preparo para atacar pero se detuvo al reconocer que la persona con que había chocado era Kagome.

-Veo que tienes problemas. – murmuro Kagome mientras su espalda rozaba con la del hanyou.

-Nunca creí que yo fuera tan latoso, se me haría más fácil luchar con otro que conmigo mismo.

-Inuyasha, eres un genio, tengo una idea – exclamo la joven con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué¿Cuál es?

-¡Cambio de pareja! – grito triunfante Kagome. Inuyasha sonrió al darse cuenta de la idea Kagome y dirigiéndose a la exterminadora y al monje, grito a todo pulmón - ¡Cambio de pareja!

-¿Cambio de pareja¡¿Qué diablos! – exclamo confundido Yang al escuchar los gritos de Inuyasha mientras dejaba caer sus enormes tentáculos sobre la humanidad de Kikyou.

-Al parecer ya descubrieron una forma de derrotar a tus creaciones – murmuro con burla la sacerdotisa mientras esquivaba los tentáculos y disparaba sus flechas.

-¡Sango¡Miroku! – exclamo Inuyasha. Estos asintieron con la cabeza y retrocediendo, cambiaron de lugar.

- Hola Señorita, creo que es hora de que se marche de aqui – murmuro el monje mientras se enfrentaba a la replica de la exterminadora.

-¿Acaso lastimara a una mujer? – pregunto la replica mientras se lanzaba con su Hiraikoutzo en mano contra Miroku. Con gran fuerza lanzo el enorme bumerang de hueso hacia el monje pero este hábilmente lo bloqueo con su báculo de oro al mismo tiempo que extendía su mano y absorbía la replica. – A una mujer no, pero a un monstruo si. – musito el monje mientras vendaba nuevamente su mano.

-¡Agujero Negro! – vocifero la replica del monje mientras trataba de absorber a Sango quien montada sobre Kirara, trataba con gran dificultad de mantenerse en el aire. - ¡Te voy tragar exterminadora!

-¡Trágate esto! – respondió Sango mientras dejaba caer varias esferas de metal que al contacto con el terrible viento del vortice, explotaron liberando una gran nube de veneno que fue absorbida por el monje. Esta al sentir los estragos del veneno en su cuerpo, cerró la mano mientras retrocedía. La exterminadora no perdió tiempo y con gran fuerza lanzo el Hiraikoutzo quien partió a la mitad a la replica, provocando que se disolviera en el aire.

-¡Tonta¡No me vas a vencer! – exclamo la replica de Inuyasha al ver que Kagome había tensado una flecha y la apuntaba hacia el.

-¿Tonta¡¿Me llamaste Tonta! – murmuro la joven mientras tensaba a gran velocidad varias flechas y las disparaba contra la replica, esta fácilmente rechazaba los proyectiles con rápidos movimientos de la espada pero tras el curso de varios minutos, comenzó a dificultársele.

-¡Abajo¡Abajo! – exclamaba repetidas la copia de Kagome mientras disparaba sus flechas contra el hanyou. Este sin mucho esfuerzo las esquivaba y se acercaba lentamente hacia la replica. - ¿Por qué demonios no te estrellas al piso¡¿Por qué!

-Tonta, solo la verdadera Kagome tiene control sobre mi – replico Inuyasha mientras blandía a Colmillo de Acero contra la replica que con gran dificultad lograba esquivar los embates. De pronto la replica se detuvo al sentir como un cuerpo rozaba con su espalda y al darse la vuelta, descubría que era la replica del hanyou. - ¿Qué demonios¡Oh no¡Es una trampa! – exclamaron en coro ambas replicas mientras miraban como de un extremo, Kagome los apuntaba con sus flechas y del otro extremo se encontraba Inuyasha con Colmillo de Acero en la mano.

-¡Viento Cortante! – vocifero el hanyou mientras movía su espada, liberando la violenta técnica contra las replicas al mismo tiempo que la joven disparaba varias flechas. Ambos ataques chocaron provocando una brutal explosión seguida por desgarradores gritos, anunciando la derrota de las replicas.

-Al parecer han derrotado a tus siervos – murmuro Kikyou mientras disparaba un par de flechas contra el pecho de Yang. Este sin mucho esfuerzo, las bloqueo con un ágil movimiento de su enorme brazo derecho y aprovechando la oportunidad, atino en darle un puñetazo en el estomago a la sacerdotisa, provocando que esta cayera al suelo.

-¡Kikyou! – grito alarmado Inuyasha al ver como la miko había quedado a merced de Yang. Kikyou trato de recuperar su arco pero el monstruo se lo impidió, golpeando su mano para dejarla totalmente indefensa.

-Te ha llegado la hora ¡Despídete de este mundo Kikyou! – vocifero Yang mientras dejaba caer sus garras sobre la sacerdotisa.

-¡Noooooooo! – exclamo el hanyou mientras corría a gran velocidad hacia ellos, en un intento por salvar a la miko. Al parecer la vida de Kikyou estaba a punto de extinguirse cuando de la nada, un largo tentáculo se estrello contra el pecho de Yang, haciendo que este retrocediera mal herido. El hanyou y los demás se quedaron inmóviles al ver que como un campo de energía protegía a Kikyou al mismo tiempo que una enorme nube de veneno descendió del cielo.

-Naraku – musito sorprendida la sacerdotisa al ver como aquel hanyou de cabellos negros había llegado a salvarla de las garras de la muerte.

**¿Que tal¿Que les parecio? n.nU espero que les haya gustado las batallas de este capitulo, que con gran esfuerzo logre terminar. Agradezco de antemano su paciencia y espero que le caiga por lo menos un par de reviews, se que he tardado demasiado pero el tiempo libre se me acorta y la inspiración es muy dificil de evocar, pero en fin, me dejo de pretextos, nos vemos y cuidense.**


	12. Naraku vs Yang

**Lo se u.uU me he tardado en actualizar pero al parecer mi inspiración se tomo unas vacaciones sin consultarme y se me ha difilcultado avanzar con el fic. Pero luego de 7 litros cafes y 8 litros de cocacola (que no dejarian dormir a un elefante por tres dias) he logrado terminar el capitulo muajajajajaja. Pero volviendo a la realidad, la escuela me ha absorbido mucho tiempo pero siempre logro salir vivo de mi cruda realidad, bueno los dejo con este capitulo que esta cargado de mucha acción, espero que les guste y no se olviden dejar sus reviews ¿Eh?**

**Naraku vs Yang**

-Te ha llegado la hora ¡Despídete de este mundo Kikyou! – vocifero Yang mientras dejaba caer sus garras sobre la sacerdotisa.

Un grito lanzo el hanyou mientras corría a gran velocidad hacia ellos, en un intento por salvar a la miko. Al parecer la vida de Kikyou estaba a punto de extinguirse cuando de la nada, un largo tentáculo se estrello contra el pecho de Yang, haciendo que este retrocediera mal herido. El hanyou y los demás se quedaron inmóviles al ver como surgía un campo de energía protegiendo a Kikyou al mismo tiempo que una enorme nube de veneno descendió del cielo.

-Naraku – musito sorprendida la sacerdotisa al ver como aquel hanyou de cabellos negros había llegado a salvarla de las garras de la muerte.

-¡Mal nacido¡Hasta que por fin das la cara! – vocifero lleno de rencor Inuyasha mientras apretaba con fuerza la empuñadura de Colmillo de Acero.

-Inuyasha, sigues siendo la maldita bestia de siempre – murmuro con desden el hanyou de cabellos negros mientras Yang regeneraba su herida y avanzaba amenazante hacia el.

-¿Por qué demonios has intervenido¡Con su solo golpe hubiera acabado con ella! – reprocho el monstruo.

-¿Quién te has creído para entrometerte en mis cosas¡Esta mujer solo yo la puedo matar¡Lo oyes! – respondió molesto Naraku.

-Al parecer ese ser llamado Yang y Naraku tienen grandes diferencias – murmuro Miroku al ver la discusión de ambas criaturas.

-Esto se esta complicando¿Será que Naraku no quiere que ese monstruo lastime a Kikyou? – pregunto la exterminadora.

-Ya lo has oído, el quiere matar personalmente a Kikyou – exclamo Kagome mientras la sacerdotisa con gran dificultad, se posaba de pie.

-¡No digas estupideces¡Ni eres capaz de lastimarla¡Eres un inútil! – vocifero Yang.

-¡Ya dejen de sus estupideces y peleen conmigo! – grito Inuyasha al mismo tiempo que de un salto, se lanzaba contra Naraku. Pero Yang se interpuso y de un terrible manotazo, detuvo Inuyasha en el aire y lo lanzo hacia el resto del grupo.

-¡No metas bestia¡Esto es entre el y yo! – exclamo Yang mientras posaba sus enormes ojos sobre la humanidad de Naraku. Este se mantuvo en calma y de reojo miro como el hanyou caía pesadamente en el suelo. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Kikyou.

-¡Miserable no me des la espalda! – vocifero el monstruo al ver como el hanyou de cabellos negros lo ignoraba.

-Será mejor que desaparezcas de aquí antes de que yo te mate – murmuro este mientras se acercaba lentamente a la sacerdotisa.

-¡Eres un inútil¡Un patético intento de demonio que cuyos sentimientos a una sacerdotisa lo vuelven débil y no es capaz de matar! – grito iracundo el alter ego provocando que Naraku detuviera su marcha.

-¿Qué has dicho? – murmuro el hanyou mientras se daba la vuelta lentamente y miraba al monstruo.

-Lo que has oído, eres un inútil y patético intento de demonio que en toda empresa que realiza, fracasa miserablemente pese a cuanto complicado plan has ideado. Presumes al mundo de ser un demonio cuando en realidad eres una simple aberración de la naturaleza al igual que esa bestia inmunda de Inuyasha, incapaz de matar a una simple sacerdotisa. ¡Tú no eres nada¡Eres una basura¡Un maldito hibrido que ni siquiera es capaz de comportarse como un hombre ya que se esconde detrás sus débiles creaciones!

Un aura púrpura cubrió el cuerpo de Naraku. Un extraño brillo apareció en sus pupilas carmesí al mismo tiempo que los oscuros cabellos comenzaron a flotar en el aire.

-Como te atreves a insultar al gran Naraku – susurro el hanyou. Yang se acerco lentamente hacia este, extendiendo sus enormes garras para golpearlo con fuerza.

-Van a pelear¿No se supone que ambos deberían estar unidos? – pregunto asustado Shippo al ver como un aura negra cubría el cuerpo de Yang.

-Eso se supone pero al parecer la culpable de esto es Kikyou – murmuro Kagome mientras ayudaba a Inuyasha a levantarse del suelo.

-Maldito, esto no se quedara así – rabio el hibrido.

-Inuyasha tranquilízate, lo más prudente será no intervenir – aconsejo el monje Miroku.

-Su excelencia tiene razón, debemos mantenernos al margen de esto, esperando el momento adecuado para atacar - agrego la exterminadora. Todo el grupo se quedo inmóvil, atentos a todo aquello que podía suceder entre Naraku y Yang.

El enorme monstruo araña dejo escapar un rugido y se abalanzo contra Naraku. Este invoco un campo de energía, bloqueando los terribles embates mientras sus manos se trasformaban en largas y afiladas cuchillas. Sonriendo, salio de la esfera y clavo sus manos en el abdomen de Yang y con fuerza, lo abrió dejando al descubierto sus viseras.

-¡Maldito Bastardo! – vocifero con horror Yang al ver como sus entrañas colgaban de su estomago abierto, arrastrándose repulsivamente en el suelo. Naraku sonrió divertido al ver como los hilillos de sangre oscura resbalaban lentamente sobre sus garras mientras Inuyasha y sus amigos se encontraban atónitos ante la escena.

-Yang, te seria más sencillo retirarte completo de este lugar en este mismo momento a menos que quieras salir hecho pedazos de aquí. – murmuro el hanyou de cabellos negros.

-Estas muy equivocado si con esto me vas a derrotar – desdeño el monstruo al mismo tiempo que sus retorcidas viseras cobraban vida y salían disparadas contra el híbrido, atrapándolo en una intricada enredadera de tentáculos e intestinos. Naraku trato de liberarse con sus propias manos pero a cada extremidad que lograba cortar, otra cubría su lugar. Yang sonrió maliciosamente al ver este hecho y comenzó a golpearlo con sus enormes garras al mismo tiempo que las viseras apretaban con fuerza al hanyou.

Tras varios minutos de tortuosa golpiza, el estomago de Yang se abrió como una enorme mandíbula y jalando con fuerza a Naraku, lo introdujo dentro de su cuerpo, provocando que una enorme bola se apareciera en su abdomen. Con gran facilidad asimilo a Naraku en su interior mientras miraba diabólicamente sobre Kikyou. Inuyasha al darse cuenta de la situación, se lanzo contra el monstruo y trato de descargar con fuerza un golpe de Colmillo de Acero pero un campo de energía surgió, bloqueando el ataque.

-¡Kagome! – vocifero el hanyou mientras caía el suelo. La joven al darse cuenta de la petición del híbrido, tenso una flecha y la disparo contra Yang. Pero la flecha al chocar contra la esfera, se desvaneció sin provocar daño alguno.

-¡No puede ser¡La flecha de Kagome no funciono! – exclamo asustado Shippo mientras Sango y Miroku se lanzaban al ataque pero Yang dejo escapar un impulso de energía que al contacto con los guerreros, hizo que se paralizaran.

-Nadie me va detener, nadie puede evitar que te mate – amenazo el monstruo mientras se posaba frente a la sacerdotisa.

-Naraku – susurro Kikyou al ver como la muerte estaba a punto de reclamar su vida.

-¡Adiós Sacerdotisa! – grito Yang mientras alzaba su enorme garra al cielo y la dejaba caer sobre la mujer.

De pronto, algo hizo que Yang detuviera sus brazos a escasos centímetros del rostro de Kikyou. Sus ojos se desorbitaron al mismo tiempo que la sacerdotisa miraba sorprendida como algo se movía dentro del abdomen del enorme monstruo. Este retrocedió, golpeando su cuerpo con sus garras mientras gritaba de dolor.

Un tentáculo salio del pecho de Yang, provocando que vomitara grandes cantidades de sangre. Rápidamente el estomago del monstruo comenzó a inflarse al mismo tiempo que varios tentáculos seguían saliendo de su cuerpo provocando que su piel se agrietara.

-¡Va explotar! – grito alarmado Inuyasha mientras tomaba a Kagome y junto con Miroku, Sango y Shippo se alejaban en busca de un lugar seguro. Kikyou invoco un conjuro sagrado y formando un escudo espiritual, retrocedió unos cuantos metros. Yang aterrado observo como su cuerpo se inflaba desmedidamente por lo que intento inútilmente reducir su tamaño a base de golpes. Pero todo esfuerzo fue en vano, su cuerpo siguió inflándose hasta que exploto en mil pedazos, que cayeron regados por el campo de batalla.

-Miserable – murmuro la cabeza de Yang que se encontraba a los pies de un árbol. Había perdido un cuerno y medio rostro se encontraba desfigurado, dándole un aspecto lúgubre.

-¿Qué ha pasado su excelencia? – pregunto la exterminadora mientras el grupo se acercaba cauteloso a la escena.

-Al parecer Yang no pudo soportar el poder de Naraku y se sobrecargo provocando la explosión – explico el monje mientras miraba como los miembros destrozados así como viseras se retorcían a sus pies.

-Pero lo que no veo es a Naraku ¿Acaso murió en la explosión? – pregunto inocentemente el kitsune.

-No seas tonto Shippo, esa basura es como las cucarachas, son difíciles de matar – exclamo de mala gana el hanyou.

-Oí eso Inuyasha – dijo una voz. El grupo se detuvo al escucharla y alertas se mantuvieron a la defensiva.

Una neblina negra cubría la zona de la explosión donde se podía apreciar un destello de luz púrpura. La exterminadora junto al Hanyou retrocedieron y de manera silenciosa les hicieron saber al resto del grupo que aquella neblina era veneno. De pronto la neblina comenzó a reunirse rápidamente alrededor del destello de luz, acumulándose en una esfera. Y ante la mirada de los guerreros, la esfera comenzó a formar un cuerpo que tras varios minutos resultaría ser Naraku.

-Yang me has decepcionado, supuse que serias mucho más resistente – murmuro en tono burlón el hibrido mientras miraba la cabeza de Yang.

-Esto me lo pagaras – respondió la cabeza mientras se desvanecía al igual que sus restos en una neblina que fue barrida por el viento.

-Tonto¿Quién se ha creído para retarme? – exclamo soberbiamente el hanyou de cabellos negros.

-¡Miserable¡Deja de creerte tanto! – vocifero Inuyasha mientras se preparaba para atacar junto con Kagome y los demás.

-Vaya al parecer también ustedes buscan vencerme, Kikyou ¿Tu también quieres unírteles? – dijo Naraku esperando la respuesta tajante de siempre de la sacerdotisa. Pero los minutos pasaron y no se escucho respuesta alguna. - ¿Kikyou me has escuchado? – volvió a preguntar, dándose la vuelta para observar a la miko. Pero para su sorpresa, esta se encontraba en el suelo, desmayada.

-Kikyou – murmuro Naraku con la mirada atónita. Una fuerza desconocida hizo que caminara hacia ella a gran velocidad y levantándola del suelo, la cargo entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué haces¡Déjala Bastardo! – exclamo iracundo Inuyasha al ver tal acción.

-¡No debemos permitir que se la lleve! – repuso Kagome mientras tensaba un par de flechas en el arco de madera.

-Kikyou – volvió a pronunciar el hibrido, ignorando a las amenazas y miraba el bello rostro de la mujer. Y ante los ojos de Inuyasha y los demás, una nube de veneno comenzó a formarse alrededor de la pareja.

-¡Deténgalo antes de que huya! – dijo alarmado el Monje Miroku. Todos se lanzaron contra Naraku, en un intento por evitar que raptara a Kikyou pero el veneno creo una barrera, impidiendo el rescate. La nube se extendió por la zona de batalla, obligando a retroceder a los combatientes. Kagome al ver la situación, disparo las flechas purificando el veneno.

-¡Kikyou! – vocifero Inuyasha encolerizado al ver como la niebla se desvanecía, dejando al descubierto que la sacerdotisa y el demonio habían desaparecido.

-Se la llevado – murmuro sombriamente Kagome mientras acercaba al hibrido de cabellos blancos. Este no pudo articular palabra alguna mientras que los demás se acercaban a la pareja y posaban sus miradas sobre la vereda donde minutos antes Naraku había escapado.

El seco graznido de los cuervos anunció la llegada del atardecer. El bosque se encontraba hundido en el silencio, iluminado por las tonalidades doradas del crepúsculo. Una sombra avanzaba a gran velocidad entre la maleza, cubierto de un abrigo blanco dándole un aspecto de alma perdida. Detrás de él venia un gran numero de serpientes cazadoras seguidas a la vez por un enjambre de insectos venenosos que guardaban su distancia.

Tras recorrer un largo trecho llego hasta la cima de un pequeño peñasco donde se detuvo. Miro hacia el horizonte y pudo divisar entre los grandes árboles y la espesa niebla de la montaña, las altas paredes de su hogar. Sujetando con firmeza el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa, salto al vació aterrizando en el suelo sin ningún daño. Sin detenerse por un minuto, acelero la marcha perseguido por las criaturas mágicas de Kikyou.

-¿A dónde me llevas? – pregunto con voz débil la miko.

-Calla mujer, lo sabrás muy pronto – respondió el hanyou mientras saltaba en piedra en piedra.

-¡Demonios¡¿Cómo pude dejar escapar al bastardo de Naraku¡Si algo le pasa a Kikyou será mi culpa! – se recriminaba a si mismo Inuyasha.

-Deja de culparte, lo que ha sucedido no fue tu culpa – murmuro Miroku intentando consolar al hanyou.

-Además hay que concentrarnos en localizar a Kikyou – exclamo Sango mientras se subía al lomo de Kirara.

-¿Pero como se supone que la localizaremos? Naraku es muy hábil para esconderse – repuso Kagome.

-Existe una forma para encontrar a la señorita Kikyou – dijeron en coro Asuka y Kouchou quienes al ver que el peligro había pasado, se atrevieron a hablar.

-¡Pero si son las niñas que acompañan a Kikyou! – grito con jubilo Shippo.

-¿No se supone que deberían de protegerla! – reclamo lleno de ira Inuyasha. Las niñas se quedaron calladas y llenas de vergüenza bajaron sus cabezas.

-Se supone que es nuestra obligación pero el poder de ese monstruo era demasiado para unos simples espíritus. – murmuro triste Asuka.

-Deja ya de regañarlas Inuyasha, niñas dígannos como podemos encontrar a Kikyou. – pregunto Kagome amablemente a los espíritus.

-Solo es cuestión de encontrar una serpiente cazadora y seguirla – respondió Kouchou.

-Suena lógico, las serpientes cazadoras buscaran a la señorita Kikyou y en el lugar donde se encuentren con una barrera, será el lugar donde se esconde Naraku – dijo el monje mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

-Entonces ¿Qué esperamos¡Vamonos! – ordeno el hanyou y subiendo a Kagome a su espalda, entro al bosque seguido por los demás.

Cuando las primeras estrellas iluminaron el firmamento, Naraku había llegado ante las enormes paredes de roca. Con gran detenimiento examino la muralla que alzaba antes sus ojos mientras las serpientes sobrevolaban alrededor del hanyou, dejando caer sobre la sacerdotisa, cientos de bolas de luz.

-Lo encontré – susurro el hibrido justo en el momento que presionaba una pequeña piedra. Un leve temblor sacudió la tierra al mismo tiempo que una puerta secreta se abría frente a la pareja. Sin perder tiempo entraron seguidos por unas cuantas serpientes a un oscuro túnel subterráneo. Ya habían caminado unos cuantos metros cuando otro temblor anuncio que la puerta se había cerrado, dejando a las serpientes restantes junto al enjambre de insectos afuera.

La oscuridad reinaba en aquel pasadizo. Kikyou podía sentir como Naraku recorría un largo camino. El silencio del túnel era roto por los chillidos de las ratas y los pasos del hibrido mientras las serpientes se adelantaban e iluminaban con dificultad el camino. De pronto el hanyou se detuvo y tras abrir una vieja puerta de madera, la luz cayó sobre el y la sacerdotisa.

-Hemos llegado – susurro Naraku al mismo tiempo que colocaba a Kikyou sobre la cama. Las serpientes comenzaron a volar encima de esta, dejando caer las últimas almas que habían logrado capturar. El hibrido observo como una aura plateada cubrió el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa, fortaleciéndola y regenerando sus heridas.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto Kikyou manteniéndose inmóvil sobre la cama.

-¿A que te refieres con esa pregunta?

-¿Por qué me salvaste¿Por qué me has traído aquí¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer conmigo infeliz?

-Kikyou que mal educada eres, solo esperaba un gracias por salvar tu efímera vida y en lugar de eso, me atacas con preguntas, esperaba un poco de agradecimiento de tu parte – respondió burlón el hibrido.

-No esperes que te de las gracias, debido a ese monstruo que intento matarme proviene de mi.

-Yo no le ordene a Yang a atacarte, el existe fuera de mi control.

-Mentiroso – murmuro la miko.

-No me importa que no me creas, lo único que quiero es que te recuperes para que luego te marches de aquí y desaparezca de mi vida – sentencio Naraku mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia la puerta.

-¿Desaparecer de tu vida¡¿Entonces porque no dejas tus juegos estupidos y me matas de una buena vez¡¿Por qué me sigues manteniendo con vida! – grito molesta Kikyou.

Naraku se detuvo y mirando de reojo a la sacerdotisa, respondió – Yo también me hago esa pregunta, sacerdotisa.

La mujer se quedo callad ante tal respuesta y no pudo sentir un extraño escalofrió al ver su imagen reflejada en aquellos ojos carmesí. Naraku desvió la mirada y en silencio salio de la habitación.

-Demonios, si que esa mujer me saca de mis casillas – bramo el hibrido mientras bajaba por las escaleras, rumbo a la cocina.

-No lo entiendo¿Qué es lo que pasa? – se preguntaba a si misma la sacerdotisa. Con dificultad bajo de la cama y acercándose a la ventana, la abrió dejando salir a las serpientes cazadoras. La luz de la luna ilumino su rostro mientras la brisa nocturna jugaba con su larga y sedosa cabellera negra. Sus ojos se posaron sobre el firmamento estrellado de la noche, provocando que su mente recordara la forma como aquel ser que más odiaba la había salvado de la muerte. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia que había entrado a la habitación.

-No puedo creerlo, Naraku se ha atrevido a traer a su más peligrosa enemiga a su hogar, de veras que el amor ha trastornado su corazón – dijo una voz. Kikyou al escuchar dichas palabras, se dio la vuelta y con sorpresa descubrió que el dueño de aquella voz era una replica de ropas blancas del hibrido de cabellos negros.

-¿Quién eres? – pregunto la sacerdotisa mientras tomaba su arco y apuntaba una flecha al intruso.

-Oh mil disculpas señorita Kikyou, mi nombre es Ying y soy la otra parte que compone a Naraku, supongo que ya sabe de eso pues usted conoció a mi hermano Yang – respondió amablemente el alter ego quien flotaba en el aire.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí? – dijo confundida Kikyou mientras Ying la miraba con gran alegría.

**_Lo se, no me lo tienen que decir, estuvo algo simple la batalla (jajaja si como no) espero que les haya gustado, no seria lindo ver esas viceras de monstruos regadas por tu patio trasero ( para mi no seria lindo pero se de dos o tres personas que les encantaria un poco de abono) pero en fin, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, es cierto se me olvidaba, a partir de este capitulo comienza el final de este fic que ha durado mucho tiempo. Muchas gracias por su atencio y espero paciente sus reviews, adios._**

**PD: Shen: Hay de que se le olvide poner un review, porque sabran lo es que amar a dios en tierra ajena muajajaja. **

**PD2: Trabis: ejem disculpelo, lo que sucede es que el catalogo de las pijamas de Wini pooh no llegaron y esta molesto por eso.**


	13. Celos, Malditos Celos

**TT ¡Hola! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que actualice ¿Verdad? Incluso algunos habran pensado que yo habia dejado de escribir pero se equivocan. Aqui estoy nuevamente en acción, la razón por la cual no he escrito es que la escuela me ha dejado con muy poco tiempo para escribir, como ya estoy en el penultimo semestre de preparatoria, pues las cosasse vuelven pesadas pero aun asi logre salir a flote. Y dejando de tanta explicación, doy inicio a este nuevo capitulo de este modesto fic, donde ustedes podran apreciar un gran avance en la relación de estos "eternos rivales". Espero que lo disfruten y como dicen mi tia Chonita, orale chamacos a quemar pestañas:**

**Celos, Malditos Celos**

Pasaron los minutos en los cuales Kikyou observo intrigada el aspecto de aquel ser. Pese a ser idéntico a Naraku, no despedía esencia maligna alguna sino al contrario, despedía un aura de melancolía y nostalgia.

-Veo que aún no se da cuenta de la situación actual de Naraku. – murmuro Ying.

-¿Qué situación¿Qué es lo que esta ocurriendo? – pregunto la sacerdotisa con cierta molestia.

-Tranquila, no te exaltes. Supongo que deberé explicarte para que puedas comprender las cosas. ¿Pero por dónde debo comenzar a explicar?

-Empieza a decirme que cosas son ustedes ¿Acaso ese ser llamado Yang y tu son replicas de ese desagradable de Naraku?

-Vamos Kikyou ¿Cómo puedes decir tal cosa? Ya antes te has enfrentado a replicas de Naraku y te ha sido fácil derrotarlas. En cambio, tu batalla contra Yang por poco te cuesta la vida. Somos mucho más que simples replicas, tampoco nos confundas con otras extensiones de su cuerpo. Yang y yo somos algo más elevado que eso, nuestra fuerza e inteligencia son similares a la de Naraku. Nosotros nos podemos considerar las dos caras que conforman al más temible y odiado hanyou de esta región. – exclamo con gran orgullo el ser.

-Alter egos… -susurro la miko mientras recordaba al extinto Suikotsu, uno de los terribles 7 guerreros que padecía de un caso de doble personalidad.

-Precisamente, mí querida amiga.- repuso Ying.

¿Y cómo paso¿Cómo fue que ustedes surgieron?

-Sencillo, fue por tu culpa lo que hizo que nosotros apareciéramos en la vida de Naraku. Cuando clavaste aquella flecha en tu última batalla contra él, se incrusto en la perla de Shikon-Tama provocando su purificación. ¿Acaso no te preguntaste el porque no te mato a aquella noche? Fue porque al momento que la joya inicio su proceso, Yang y yo surgimos provocando un caos en su mente. – explico el alter ego mientras descendía al suelo y se sentaba sobre un gran futón.

.La sacerdotisa al escuchar dichas palabras, entendió el porque de las actitudes del hanyou de cabellos negros que tenia hacia ella. Era raro pero no pudo evitar sentirse algo triste al darse cuenta que los sentimientos de Naraku no eran genuinos sino habían sido inducidos.

-Veo que te has puesto triste¿A que se debe eso? – pregunto intrigado el ser.

-No te diré, es algo que no te incumbe – respondió Kikyou sin poder evitar derramar una pequeña lágrima. Ying sonrió al ver tal hecho y cerrando los ojos y moviendo la cabeza en señal de afirmación, dijo:

-Él te ama….

-No digas estupideces, en la mente de esa aberrante criatura solo esta aquella maldita sed de poder. Sería estúpido creer que pudiera tener sentimientos que no sean de ambición y de maldad. – vocifero con rencor la mujer.

-Es cierto que antes de aquel momento, los sentimientos que has descrito invadían por completo la mente y corazón de Naraku, pero eso no significa que no conozca otros sentimientos como el cariño o el amor. Él también puede sufrir, llorar y soñar, solo que lo a olvidado, eso es todo. El destino nunca ha sido claro para nadie, ni para humanos, ni para monstruos, ni para vivos y no vivos. Y aunque las atenciones que Naraku te ha dado hayan sido provocadas por tu flecha, no significa que no existían, sino al contrario estaban ahí, dormidos en su tan destrozado corazón.

-No me vengas con esas tonterías, eso son mentiras. – replico la sacerdotisa.

-Puede ser, pero se muy bien que en el fondo, te aferras a que sea cierto – susurro Ying. La miko solo se abstuvo a sentarse en la orilla de la cama y dejando caer el arco y las flechas, se hundió en la tristeza. Ying se levanto de su asiento y acercándose a Kikyou, se sentó a su lado y posando su mano sobre la espalda de esta, intento consolarla. Pero apenas la había tocado cuando la sacerdotisa se levanto furiosa y le planto una bofetada mientras vociferaba con ira -¡No me vuelvas a tocarme así!

-Disculpa, al parecer estás muy sensible, será mejor que me retire – musito el alter ego al mismo tiempo que se acariciaba la mejilla enrojecida por el golpe. La sacerdotisa solo se limito a colocar su mano sobre su pecho mientras posaba su mirada al suelo, avergonzada por su comportamiento.

Ying se levanto de la cama y se disponía a desvanecerse en el aire cuando Kikyou lo detuvo, sujetándolo de la mano y sin poder evitarlo lo abrazo mientras rompía en el llanto. Ying se conmovió al ver que entre sus brazos se encontraba una frágil mujer cuyo corazón se encontraba herido. Tranquilamente se quedo quieto, dejando a la sacerdotisa derrumbarse entre lágrimas y lamentaciones.

-Ya deja llorar, vamos mujer, tranquilízate – exclamo con voz amable el ser mientras abrazaba con delicadeza el cuerpo de la miko. Pero esta no hizo caso y siguió con su llanto por lo que Ying decidió dejar que ella desahogara sus pesares. No se imaginaban que en otra habitación eran observados por alguien.

-¿Dónde ha quedado la feroz guerrera¿Dónde quedo aquella sacerdotisa cuyo temple era reconocido en todo Japón? – se preguntaba Naraku mientras contemplaba la cristalina superficie del espejo de Kanna. Esta se mantenía inmóvil frente a su creador y aunque se mantenía como era costumbre en silencio y con aquella mirada inexpresiva, no pudo evitar sentir la curiosidad de saber sobre lo que pasaba por la mente del hanyou en esos instantes.

-Mi señor ¿Usted confía en ese ser llamado Ying? – se atrevió a preguntar el espíritu. Naraku sin mirar a la extensión, tomo un sorbo de una botella de Zake y con tono molesto respondió:

-No, no confió en esa criatura. Creo que es de igual de manipuladora que esa otra criatura llamada Yang. Se que se trae algo entre manos pero desconozco su objetivo. ¡Rayos¡Estoy rodeado de hipocresía e intrigas!

-Señor…. – susurro la extensión y bajando la cabeza, siguió inmóvil en su lugar. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del hanyou y mirando a su creación, murmuro:

-Kanna… mi leal sierva… Me alegra mucho saber que por lo menos puedo confiar en mi, jejeje aunque no seas capaz de entablar una conversación amena, pero en estos tiempos violentos, quien es perfecto jejejeje.

La extensión solo se limito en mover suavemente la cabeza en señal de afirmación mientras que Naraku cerraba los ojos y seguía bebiendo de la botella de licor. Los minutos pasaban lentamente, durante lo cual, el contenido de la botella fue desapareciendo dentro de la boca del híbrido.

-Señor, creo que debe dejar de beber…. – susurro Kanna al ver como Naraku había consumido todo el licor. Este la miro y con una gran sonrisa, se levanto y acercándose a ella, poso su mano sobre el delicado mentón de la joven.

-No te preocupes pequeña, una simple borrachera no matara al Gran Naraku, ahora se buena niña y trae otra botella de Zake. – exclamo el monstruo. La joven obedeció y dejando el espejo sobre el suelo, se desvaneció en el aire. El híbrido se sentó nuevamente entre los grandes almohadones que descansaba en el suelo de la habitación.

-Maldito…. – refunfuño Naraku al ver que Ying aun no había dejado de abrazar a Kikyou.

-¿Ya te sientes mucho mejor? – pregunto el alter ego al ver que Kikyou dejaba de llorar. Esta retrocedió un poco y con cierta vergüenza, se sentó nuevamente en la cama.

-Gracias… y discúlpame por la bofetada – dijo la sacerdotisa.

-No tienes porque disculparte, es compresible tu reacción. – repuso Ying mientras empezaba nuevamente a levitar en el aire. Kikyou solo se limito a mirar hacia la ventana, posando sus ojos sobre el firmamento estrellado.

- Dime Ying ¿Es cierto lo que me dijiste¿Qué en verdad Naraku siente algo por mí? – pregunto tímidamente la joven mujer.

-¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRLE! – grito enfurecido el hanyou al escuchar la pregunta de la sacerdotisa.

-Bueno…. Es posible… es difícil darte una respuesta, pues tanto en su mente como en su corazón, se ha vuelto un caos. – repuso el alter ego.

-Pero tu me dijiste que él sentía al por mi - replico la miko.

-Lo se, pero darte una respuesta definitiva seria precipitado, recuerda que aun la mente de Naraku sigue en caos y no sabemos el resultado final….

-Miserable, creí que se iría de lengua… - susurro Naraku tranquilizándose.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que me marche, ya se hace tarde y debes descansar – exclamo Ying desvaneciéndose en el aire.

-Espera, aun no te vayas, no tengo mucho sueño y no se que hacer…. – dijo Kikyou.

-¿Entonces que deseas hacer? – pregunto Ying.

-Podemos charlar del pasado, por lo que veo tú eres la forma espiritual de Naraku, por lo que si no me equivoco, estarás lleno de historias interesantes.

-Si, se puede decir que conozco muchos relatos curiosos… Con un gran placer te contare sobre ellos – exclamo con una gran sonrisa Ying mientras se sentaba en futón.

Las horas pasaron lentamente en la cual la relación entre el alter ego y la sacerdotisa se fue estrechando más. Con lujo de detalles, Ying relato las historias mas extrañas, divertidas y tristes que maravillaron y entretuvieron a la sacerdotisa. Pero a cada minuto que pasaba, tal situación era como un cuchillo afilado que se clavaba en el pecho de Naraku, pues no podía evitar ser presa de los celos, de los malditos celos.

-¡Hip¡Maldita sea¡Hip¡¿A que hora se largara¡Hip! – vocifero con rencor el hanyou. Varias botellas de Zake habían sido consumidas por el monstruo, arrojándolo a las garras de la embriaguez. Kanna se mantenía quieta en su sitio, observando el comportamiento bochornoso de su creador. El tiempo siguió avanzando mientras que los celos y la rabia consumían al híbrido.

-Kanna, ve a descansar ¡Hip! – murmuro Naraku al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del suelo y con gran dificultad, caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Amo ¿Esta bien? – pregunto la extensión al ver como el hanyou deslizaba la puerta y se preparaba a salir. Este solo giro su cabeza hacia ella, clavando sus grandes ojos carmesí, cuyo brillo dejaba al descubierto su embriaguez.

-Claro que estoy bien¡Hip! solo voy dar la vuelta ¡Hip! – susurro este y con dichas palabras salio de la habitación. La extensión solo se limito en mover la cabeza en señal de negación y con la mayor tranquilidad, se desvaneció en el aire.

-¡Jajajaja¡Y el viejo cayo de espaldas apenas lo vio¡Fue el mayor susto de su vida¡Jajajaja¡Y el niño se moría de la risa mientras se quitaba el disfraz¡Jajajaja! – exclamaba lleno de alegría Ying mientras se doblaba de la risa en los almohadas. Kikyou posaba su mano sobre su boca para disimular las risas que el relato sobre las travesuras de un niño hacia un viejo ogro le había propiciado.

-Es muy gracioso ese relato – murmuro la sacerdotisa.

-Lo se, es una historia que le relataba un viejo cuentista a los niños de un viejo pueblo… - explico el alter ego. Iba a proseguir con otro relato cuando un pequeño escalofrió lo alerto. Con rapidez se levanto del suelo y acercándose a la sacerdotisa, beso su mejilla derecha. Esta no pudo evitar sonrojarse y bajar la mirada.

-Ying yo… - balbuceo la joven mujer.

-No digas más, eso fue un beso de despedida, me tengo que marchar. – respondió el ser justo en el momento que retrocedía y se desvanecía lentamente. Una rosa blanca quedo en lugar donde el alter ego desapareció. La sacerdotisa se acerco y con delicadeza tomo la flor, deleitándose del dulce aroma y tras algunos minutos, se fue a descansar. La noche siguió su curso, en la cual Kikyou dormito apaciblemente en el suave colchón, arrullada por el hipnótico canto de los grillos mientras que la brisa nocturna soplaba tímidamente en el interior de la habitación.

Estaba tan absorta en sus sueños, que no percibió la presencia que lentamente había invadido la habitación. Cuidadosamente el extraño subió a la cama, evitando realizar algún movimiento brusco y despertar a la doncella. Suavemente sus dedos comenzaron acariciar los sedosos cabellos negros de Kikyou, acercándolos a su nariz para deleitarse de su dulce aroma. Un profundo suspiro dejo escapar el intruso justo en el momento que dejaba caer los cabellos y acercaba su rostro al de la sacerdotisa. Pero esta, apenas sintió la tibia respiración sobre su piel, se levanto sobresaltada e hizo que el extraño se cayera pesadamente al suelo. Rápidamente la sacerdotisa tomo su arco y apunto amenazante una flecha al intruso.

-¡¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?!

-¡Hip¡Rayos¡Hip¡Eso me dolió¡Hip!- exclamo la voz.

-¿Naraku¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?! – vocifero sorprendida la joven.

- ¡Hip! Vine a verte ¡Hip¿Acaso tiene algo de malo¡Hip! – respondió el hanyou justo en el momento que se levantaba con gran dificultad.

-¡Sal de esta habitación¡No tienes nada que hacer aquí!

-¡Hip¡No me iré¡Hip!

-¡Vete o….!

-¡Hip¡¿Qué vas hacer¡Hip¡¿Dispararme¡Anda hazlo! – exclamo Naraku mientras rompía parte de su vestimenta, dejando al descubierto su pecho.

Kikyou por unos minutos observo a Naraku y dejando escapar un ligero suspiro, dejo el arco y la flecha a un lado y se sentó en la cama.

-Lo mejor es que te vayas, estas ebrio y puedes hacer o decir algo de lo cual te puedas arrepentir después – susurro la sacerdotisa mientras bajaba la cabeza para no ver el rostro de Naraku. Este refunfuño y acercándose un poco a ella, exclamo molesto:

-¡Hip! Tú quieres que me marche ¡Hip¡Pero si fuera Ying, me rogarías para que me quedara!

-Déjate de tonterías y vete…

-¡Tú eres la que debe dejarse de estupideces, solo de verte riendo de sus idioteces hacia que me hirviera la sangre!

-¡¿Qué¡¿Me estabas espiando¡Esto es el colmo¡¿Pero porque me sorprendo de eso¡Si es normal para ti¡Maldita sea¡Largarte Naraku! – grito iracunda Kikyou.

-¡No¡No me iré!

-¡Pues entonces yo me voy!

Y tras decir aquellas palabras, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. El hanyou al ver esto, la sujeto del brazo y la jalo hacia el. A unos pocos centímetros de distancia quedaron sus rostros. La sacerdotisa sintió como un escalofrió se apoderaba de su cuerpo tras posar su mirada en los ojos carmesí de Naraku.

-Suéltame- gimió en voz baja la miko.

-No, no quiero – respondió el hanyou. La sacerdotisa tembló al sentir el suave aliento alcohólico golpear su rostro por lo que lo hizo hacia un lado.

-Suéltame… Te lo suplico -

-¡No¡Maldigo la hora en que esa endemoniada flecha me partió en dos¡Me asquea saber que tú tienes cierta atracción a mi parte más inmunda¡Que te hundas en los malditos brazos de Ying!

-¡¿Por qué te enfurece eso¡¿Qué paso con el odio que tanto me profesas!

-¡¿Quieres saber porque me enfurece¡¿Por qué el gran Naraku se ha rebajado a un miserable borracho?!

-¡Si¡Dímelo!

-¡Por celos¡Por los malditos y enfermizos celos que me provocan ver como ese imbecil aunque no lo conozcas, se ha ganado tu corazón¡Que te haya logrado hablar, tocar sin que tú te opongas¡Es por eso maldita¡Por eso estoy así!

-¡Idiota¡Tú solo me ves como un simple objeto¡Un trofeo más para ti¡Es por ello que te enfurece en realidad¡Pensar en la idea de que alguien me tenga y que no seas tú!

-¡Mentira!

-¡Es la verdad!

-¡Y yo te dijo que es mentira!

-¡¿Entonces dime con un carajo que sientes por mi?!

-¡Te amo Kikyou¡Te amo y no lo puedo evitar! – vocifero Naraku justo en el momento que la besaba apasionadamente. Los ojos de la sacerdotisa se desorbitaron al escuchar dichas palabras. Su corazón latía violentamente dentro de su pecho mientras miles de pensamientos provocaban un caos en su mente. Iba a alejarse del híbrido y huir pero algo en su interior se lo impidió. No pudo evitar sentir como el calido calor que Naraku despedía, la abrigara y no pudiéndose resistir, lo abrazo con fuerza, correspondiendo con la misma intensidad el beso.

Los minutos pasaron en los cuales ambos seres se mantuvieron unidos por medio de ese beso. Pero de pronto, los labios de Naraku se separaron lentamente de los de Kikyou. Esta se asusto al ver como el hanyou retrocedía y cerrando los ojos, caía nuevamente al suelo.

-¡¿Naraku¡¿Qué tienes?! – pregunto preocupada la sacerdotisa al ver el cuerpo inmóvil del hanyou. Un silencio espectral se apodero de la habitación al mismo tiempo que un terrible presentimiento se apoderaba del corazón de la joven mujer. De pronto un largo y fuerte ronquido rompió el silencio del lugar provocando que Kikyou se diera cuenta que el terrible hanyou se había dormido.

-Se durmió…. – exclamo Kikyou al ver como Naraku dormía a pierna suelta. Al parecer el sueño había sido el resultado final de los estragos del alcohol. Y dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación, tomo una almohada y la coloco debajo de la cabeza del monstruo. Luego se dirigió a la cama y tras acostarse, miro al ser y con una pequeña sonrisa, murmuro – Buenas noches mi querido enemigo…. - Y con esas ultimas palabras, puso su mirada al techo, recordando ese ultimo beso y tras un pequeño lapso de tiempo, sus ojos se cerraron, cayendo también en un profundo sueño.

-Del Odio al Amor hay un solo paso, eso siempre he dicho – susurro triunfante Ying quien había visto todo lo sucedido desde otra dimensión.

-Idiota, yo fui parte de tu plan desde el comienzo – grito enfurecido Yang desde un rincón mientras se regeneraba.

-E hiciste un gran papel, querido "hermano" - respondió el alter ego.

-Pero aun no cantes victoria, quizás a mi me has derrotado pero aun recuerda que Naraku siempre será Naraku, con o sin perla de Shikon, así que no te hagas muchas esperanzas de que surja algo entre ellos dos. – sentencio con malicia el segundo alter ego.

-Eso lo veremos Yang, eso lo veremos – murmuro Ying con una sonrisa mientras seguía observando al monstruo y a la sacerdotisa...

Continuara...

¿**Que tal? Jejeje nadie se imaginaba a un Naraku ebrio cierto (bueno uno que otro si n.nU). Ojala que les haya agradado este nuevo capitulo, donde el final se acerca rapidamente, grandes batallas se acercan y un sorprendente final surgira. **

**Muchas gracias por ser tan pacientes y mas gracias por los reviews que me enviarón, disculpen las tardanzas, a mi tampoco me gusta pero que se le va hacer, escuela es escuela. Cuidense y pasen:**

**¡¡¡¡¡¡UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!!!!!!!!**

**Les desea Trabis Lapat de Quevedo (Lindo nombre verdad)**

**Adios y dejen sus comentarios, jejejeje.**

**PD: Considerare los reviews como mis regalos de navidad jajajaja...**


	14. Enemiga en Casa

**Hola todo el mundo... Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que he actualize este fic pero debido a que estado muy ocupado en diversas actividades, no he tenido tiempo para avanzar. Pero he logrado salir adelante y he traido este nuevo capitulo donde veremos las reacciones de los servidores de Naraku al tener a la valiente Kikyou como huesped. Miles de sentimientos salen a flote y como ya leyeron el sumary... va estar muy pero muy interesante. Ahora los dejo con el nuevo capitulo de "Flecha De Amor", los veo al final del relato...**

**Enemiga en Casa**

El canto del gallo anuncio la llegada de un nuevo día para el pequeño campamento que se había levantado en medio del bosque. El sol dejo caer sus calidos rayos sobre el rostro de Inuyasha pero este, perezoso ante la idea de levantarse, siguió durmiendo.

-Inuyasha ya levántate…Es hora de irnos – exclamo Kagome mientras sacudía levemente el cuerpo del hanyou.

-Déjame dormir un poco más, por favor – respondió de mala gana Inuyasha mientras se daba la vuelta e ignoraba la suplica de la joven.

-¡Bestia¡La señorita Kagome dijo que te levantes! – dijo una voz al mismo tiempo que el hanyou sentía un fuerte patada en el trasero, haciendo que se levantara sobresaltado y lleno de ira.

-¡Maldita sea¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí lobo sarnoso?! – grito el hibrido al ver que el culpable de dicha agresión era Kouga.

-¡Vine a ver a Kagome¡Se supone que debes estar cuidándola¡Y en lugar de eso, estas durmiendo¡Idiota! – respondió el joven lobo.

-Ya van empezar otra vez…- murmuro Kagome, dejando escapar un largo y triste suspiro.

-¡Imbecil es mejor que te largues¡No quiero contagiarme con tus asquerosas pulgas! – vocifero Inuyasha.

-¡Estupido¡No me provoques que juro que te haré pedazos! – amenazo Kouga.

-¡Idiota!

-¡Bestia!

-¡Lobo Sarnoso!

-¡Ya basta¡¿Acaso no puedo tener una mañana tranquila¡¿Eh?! – exploto molesta Kagome, callando a los dos jóvenes. - ¡Ahora los dos no causaran alboroto alguno¡Entendido¡Rayos¡Ustedes para ser un par de mocosos malcriados!

-Si Kagome… - murmuraron en coro el hanyou y el youkai. La joven se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia los otros, seguida en silencio por ambos guerreros.

-¡Ay¡Que miedo da Kagome cuando se pone de ese humor! – dijo Shippou.

-Disculpen las molestias que ha producido nuestra visita – murmuro Ginta, mientras bajaba la cabeza con cierta vergüenza.

-Si, discúlpenos… Normalmente el jefe es muy amable… pero apenas ve a Inuyasha, se vuelve un neurótico – repuso Hakkaku.

-No se disculpen… más bien agradecemos la visita… últimamente las mañanas han sido algo frías entre nosotros. Y ahora con el rapto de la señorita Kikyou por parte de Naraku, ha provocado una mayor tensión en el grupo, principalmente entre Kagome e Inuyasha. Pero gracias a la presencia de Kouga, podrán distraerse por unos momentos de la situación actual, aunque sea medio de una pelea entre ellos. - exclamo Sango con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y no se preocupen por el comportamiento de Kouga, ya nosotros estamos acostumbrados con los arranques neuróticos de Inuyasha cuando pelea con Kagome – dijo sonriente el monje Miroku.

-Tienes razón Miroku – repuso Shippou al mismo tiempo que todos tomaban un sorbo de té y asentaban con la cabeza.

-¿Y esas dos niñas? Nunca las había visto – pregunto Hakkaku al observar a las pequeñas beber el té, apartadas del grupo.

-Ellas son los dos espíritus que acompañaban a Kikyou, sus nombres son Asuka y Kouchou. Ahora ellas están con nosotros, nos ayudan a localizar a alguna serpiente cazadora que nos pueda conducir su paradero – respondió la exterminadora.

-Por cierto Kouga, tengo curiosidad ¿Qué hacen ustedes por estos rumbos? Pues no creo que solo hayas venido desde muy lejos para verme – pregunto Kagome mientras comenzaba a servir la comida para todos.

-Bueno… en realidad es que andamos tras el rastro de Naraku, nos llegaron noticias de los lobos salvajes que habitan en esta tierra que aseguran haber visto a ese miserable deambular por estos parajes y es por ello que venimos desde nuestros territorios a este lugar. Fue pura casualidad que nos topáramos en el camino. Aunque eso me hace pensar en algo…

-¿Y en que piensas? – pregunto intrigada Kagome. Los ojos de Kouga brillaron y rápidamente tomo las manos de la joven y mirándola cara a cara respondió:

-¡¿Acaso no lo ves¡El destino quiere que estemos juntos¡Por eso siempre se cruzan nuestros caminos¡Es una señal que nos envía el cielo!

-Ya cállate – refunfuño el hibrido al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer un puñetazo en la cabeza del joven lobo.

-¡Idiota¡¿Bestia acaso no te das cuenta que ella y yo debemos estar juntos?! – grito molesto Kouga.

-¡Lobo Sarnoso¡¿Sabes que pienso¡Que nos has estado siguiendo¡Así que no me vengas con esas idioteces del destino! – respondió enfurecido Inuyasha.

-¡Ya basta¡Abajo! – dijo Kagome provocando que el collar de Inuyasha se iluminara y lo estrellara contra el suelo.

-Eso dolió… - gimoteo el hanyou que con gran dificultad se levantaba del enorme cráter que había formado su impacto al suelo.

-Kouga, te suplico que no digas esas cosas mientras estés con nosotros… Ya suficiente problemas tenemos con el rapto de Kikyou y no estoy de animo para soportar sus riñas. – murmuro Kagome.

-Esta bien Kagome, prometo mantener la compostura durante nuestra estancia con ustedes – exclamo el joven lobo.

-Creeré en tales palabras si te colocan un collar y un bozal, animal sarnoso – dijo Inuyasha de mala gana justo en el momento que se sentaba a comer.

-Bestia – musito Kouga, mirando con rabia al hanyou mientras se contenía debido a la promesa que minutos antes le había hecho a Kagome por lo que no tuvo más remedio que guardar silencio.

-Que deliciosos tallarines señorita Kagome – dijo alegremente Miroku.

-Su excelencia tiene razón, Kagome tu comida tiene un sabor delicioso – repuso la exterminadora.

-Gracias, me alegra que les haya gustado – respondió alegremente la joven.

-Es una lastima que no sea Ramen, pero que se le va hacer – exclamo algo desanimado Inuyasha mientras se acaba su plato de tallarines.

-Bestia mimada – murmuro entre risas Kouga. Inuyasha miro de reojo al lobo e ignorando el comentario miro a las dos pequeñas que ya habían terminado su porción de alimento.

-¡Oigan niñas¿Cuánto tiempo creen que nos llevara encontrar una serpiente cazadora? – pregunto el hanyou.

-No mucho tiempo, normalmente las serpientes cazadoras buscaran a la señorita Kikyou cuando este se encuentre debilitada – murmuro Asuka.

-Eso posiblemente pasara aproximándote al medio día o a la caída de la noche – repuso Kouchou.

-¡Rayos¡No nos podemos esperar¡Para entonces Kikyou estará muerta! – vocifero molesto el hibrido.

-Inuyasha tranquilízate, exasperarte de esa forma no servirá de nada – exclamo Kagome quien se había sentado al lado de Inuyasha y acariciaba sus largos cabellos blancos, tal hecho no paso desapercibido por Kouga quien no pudo evitar que su corazón fuera devorado por los celos y quiso decir algo para separarlos pero a sabiendas de la promesa realizada, no tuvo otra opción mas que aguantarse.

-Kagome tiene razón, además recuerda que siempre eres tu el que nos mete en problemas cuando andas en este estado – dijo Shippou cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Miserable enano – murmuro el hanyou tras escuchar al pequeño kitsune.

-Vaya y yo pensaba que Kouga era el único imán de problemas en la región – exclamo Hakkaku mientras terminaba su taza de te.

-Al parecer ya tiene en algo en común con Inuyasha aparte de su amor a la joven Kagome – repuso Ginta quien dejaba a un lado su taza de tallarines.

-¡Ustedes dos cierren el pico! – gritaron al unísono el hanyou y el youkai, dando un golpe en la cabeza a Hakkaku y Ginta respectivamente. Estos dejaron escapar un grito y cayeron al suelo, masajeándose el golpe mientras que el grupo se reía por la escena.

-Su excelencia ¿en que piensa? – pregunto Sango al ver que Miroku estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de la escena tan graciosa.

-Pienso en algo que sucedió antes del rapto de la señorita Kikyou. Es algo que me tiene confundido. – respondió el monje.

-¿Y que es? - volvió a preguntar la exterminadora.

-Fue cuando Naraku descubrió que Kikyou se había desmayado…

-¿Qué tiene¿Acaso hay algo extraño?

-Si, en ese momento Naraku pudo haber aprovechado para matar a Kikyou, tenia la oportunidad pero no lo hizo sino al contrario, la tomo entre sus brazos y huyo con ella…

-¿Acaso cree que el corazón humano que posee fue el culpable?

-No lo se, solo estoy seguro que debemos encontrarla, antes de que algo malo ocurra – sentencio Miroku.

El gallo canto con fuerza, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día para la enorme ciudadela. Muchos de los pobladores habían salido de sus hogares y ya se encontraban realizando sus labores. Incluso en la mansión ya la mayoría de los ocupantes ya se encontraban despiertos, entre ellos las creaciones de Naraku así como sus principales siervos.

-Amo, el desayuno esta servido – dijo una doncella mientras hacia una reverencia frente a Hakudoushi.

-Perfecto, en unos momentos iremos a la mesa – respondió este.

-Así que se ha quedado dormido en la habitación de Kikyou – murmuro Mouryoumaru quien se encontraba en el pórtico, observando el gran alboroto se había creado en el patio por los pobladores que algo presurosos realizaban sus quehaceres.

-Así es… y lo peor de todo es que lo hizo en total estado de ebriedad – repuso Akago quien estaba sentado en un enorme almohadón negro.

-Kanna ¿El aun sigue en la habitación? – pregunto el joven albino.

-Si, aun continúa durmiendo… pero ella no – respondió Kanna.

-¿Cómo creen que termine todo esto? – pregunto Kohaku mientras afilaba la cuchilla de su arma.

-No lo se… el futuro de Naraku y el de Kikyou es incierto… desconozco que pasara entre ellos dos… lo único que estoy seguro es que algo muy importante pasara en este lugar y cambiara la vida de todos – murmuro Akago quien pese a ser el más pequeño de todos, poseía un gran conocimiento.

-¿Esa palabrería que llamas "predicción" tiene que ver con el estado actual de Naraku y la perla de Shikon Tama? – pregunto Hakudoushi.

-Puede ser… puede ser – respondió con una pequeña sonrisa el niño, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose al comedor.

Un profundo ronquido salio de los labios de Naraku. Este se dio varias vueltas en el piso al sentir como los rayos del sol iluminaban su rostro y en un desesperado intento por continuar durmiendo, tomo una almohada y cubrió su cara. Pero el sonido de los pájaros, que alegres cantaba por el nuevo amanecer, interrumpió su sueño y muy molesto se levanto.

-¡Rayos¡Que horrible dolor de cabeza tengo¡Cállense malditos pájaros! – vocifero Naraku, llevándose las dos manos a la cabeza.

-Deja de maldecir a los pájaros, ellos no tienen la culpa de tu resaca – murmuro una voz. El hanyou al escuchar dicha voz, giro su rostro y descubrió que se trataba de Kikyou, quien parada frente a la ventana, observaba tranquilamente el día.

-¡Vaya Kikyou¡Esa si que es una linda sorpresa¡¿Qué te ha traído a mi humilde habitación?! – exclamo Naraku con la altivez de siempre sin darse cuenta del lugar donde estaba.

-¿Tu humilde habitación¿Acaso el alcohol te ha hecho idiota? Esta es mi habitación, tu eres el que esta aquí – respondió la miko sin moverse de su sitio.

Naraku se quedo callado ante lo escuchado. ¿Qué había pasado¿Cómo había terminado en su recamara¿Qué rayos había pasado la noche anterior? Pero tan rápido fue en hacerse esas conjeturas, así de rápido las respuestas llegaron a su mente. Su rostro palideció al recordar que había bebido en exceso, sus arranques de celos y posteriormente a la vergonzosa confesión realizada y el apasionado beso entre él y la sacerdotisa.

-Creo que será mejor irme, tengo otras cosas que hacer que perder mi tiempo contigo, querida Kikyou – murmuro el hanyou, parándose dificultosamente de su sitio.

-¿En realidad eso sientes por mi¿Acaso esta vez me has dicho la verdad? – murmuro la sacerdotisa.

-¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Naraku algo temeroso.

-Tu sabes a que me refiero – repuso Kikyou dándose la vuelta. El hanyou se quedo frío al ver el fino cuerpo de la joven mujer ser iluminado por los calidos rayos del sol. Algunos cabellos caían sobre su rostro, juguetes de la traviesa brisa mañanera que se había logrado colar por la elegante ventana de madera, provocaban que el rostro de la miko obtuviera un toque encantador.

-Yo… por favor… serias muy ingenua en creer en esas tonterías… recuerda que tu y yo somos enemigos… - respondió el hibrido con una sonrisa fingida y caminando torpemente hacia la joven mujer, alargo su mano hacia ella y con delicadeza tomo su mentón.

-Recuerda muy bien estas palabras… cuídate las espaldas Kikyou… porque en el momento menos esperado… te matare… - musito Naraku. La sacerdotisa hizo un lado su cara, provocando que el hanyou retirara su mano. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y mirando de reojo al hanyou respondió:

-Aunque tal amenaza la cumplieras… moriría sabiendo la verdad… y tú no podrías hacer algo al respecto.

Un ligero sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Naraku. Avergonzado por esa reacción, algo detestable para un ser como el, también hizo a un lado su cabeza en un intento por evitar ver el rostro de Kikyou pero aun así mantuvo su mano derecha levantada en el aire, quedando los dedos a pocos centímetros de la piel de la sacerdotisa. Así se mantuvieron por varios minutos; inmóviles, envueltos en el más profundo silencio, esperando descubrir el próximo movimiento del otro.

-¿Interrumpo? – dijo una voz. Ambos seres miraron la puerta y sorprendidos, descubrieron que era Hakudoushi quien había entrado a la habitación sin que se dieran cuenta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Naraku, alejándose un poco de Kikyou.

-Quiero saber a que hora vas a terminar con este drama… ¿Vas a matarla o no¡Y decide rápido que ya queremos comer! – lo espeto con gran enojo Hakudoushi quien ya estaba cansándose de la situación.

-¿Acaso te interesa tanto lo que pienso hacer con ella? – murmuro maliciosamente el hanyou y relamiéndose los labios, se le ocurrió una singular idea.

-No me interesa lo que harás con ella, solo te pido que lo pienses hacer, que lo hagas rápido – respondió el joven albino mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba de reojo a la pareja.

-Pues te tengo buenas noticias mi querido "hijo", te presento a la nueva "huésped" de la casa – exclamo jubiloso Naraku. Tales palabras hicieron cimbrar los cuerpos de Hakudoushi y Kikyou al mismo tiempo que el hibrido tranquilamente caminaba a la puerta.

-¿Acaso esta decisión forma parte de algún retorcido "juego"? – pregunto la extensión, mirando de reojo a su creador.

-Hakudoushi… que mal estas… ¿Acaso no crees que yo el gran Naraku pueda tener modales e invitar a mi enemiga pasar unos días en mi humilde hogar? – y con esta respuesta, el ser salio de la habitación.

-No se que planee… pero no es nada bueno… - murmuro seriamente Hakudoushi, dándose la vuelta y mirando a Kikyou. Esta frunció el ceño y tomando su arco junto con el morral de flechas, camino a paso lento a la salida.

-Espero que mi presencia no provoque molestias a su hogar – susurro la sacerdotisa, deteniéndose a un lado del joven.

-¿Molestias? No lo creo… más bien alguna desgracia nos vas acarrear con tu presencia – respondió de mala gana Hakudoushi y dándose la vuelta, salio de la habitación. La doncella se quedo callada ante tal comentario y a paso decidido, también salio de la recamara.

-¿Qué habrá sucedido¿Acaso ya estará muerta la sacerdotisa? – pregunto intrigado Mouryoumaru, quien sentado frente a la mesa, esperaba a Hakudoushi para comenzar a comer.

-No lo creo Mouryoumaru, si eso hubiera pasado hubiésemos escuchado un gran escándalo, la sacerdotisa no es fácil de matar y muy bien lo sabes – replico Akago.

-Esto es el colmo… ¡¿Cómo se atrevió a realizar tal cosa?! – exclamo molesto Hakudoushi, quien entro a la enorme habitación.

-¿Qué te sucede Hakudoushi? – pregunto tímidamente Kanna.

-El colmo de los colmos… ¿A que no se imaginan lo que hizo Naraku con Kikyou? – respondió el albino.

-Pues no, no podemos imaginar que locura hizo nuestro "padre", pero si fueras tan amable de decirnos, te lo agradeceríamos – murmuro alegremente Akago. Hakudoushi dejo escapar un profundo suspiro mientras se sentaba en el suelo frente a la mesa y mirando a los otros, exclamo:

-Ha traído a Kikyou a esta casa con el solo propósito de tenerla de huésped…

-¿¡Que!? – exclamaron en coro Mouryoumaru y Akago. Kanna solo se limito a mover la cabeza en señal de desaprobación mientras que Akago no pudo dibujar una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Su presencia aquí significa un grave peligro. – sentencio el enorme youkai, dejando caer un fuerte golpe con su mano en la dura madera de la mesa.

-Concuerdo contigo Mouryoumaru, si Kikyou se encuentra aquí, atraerá a las serpientes cazadoras y como consecuencia tendremos a esa bestia sarnosa de Inuyasha y los seres que los acompaña… - repuso Hakudoushi.

-Hermana… - musito Kohaku al escuchar el comentario del albino. Si lo que decía era verdad, entonces significaba que había posibilidad de que volvería a ver a Sango.

-¿Y que piensas hacer al respecto¿Acaso matarla? – pregunto curioso Akago.

-No… seria un error muy estupido de mi parte… eso haría que Naraku se enfureciera conmigo y ustedes saben que la relación entre el y yo, se encuentra muy minada desde aquel día… - respondió el joven de cabellos blancos quien en su mente, se dibujo el viejo recuerdo de su traición a su creador para ayudar a Kagura a ser libre.

-Vaya… entonces veo que la única opción que nos queda es esperar lo que sucederé… quizás la presencia de esa mujer sea benéfica para todos… y quizás mejore el carácter de Naraku – exclamo alegremente el pequeño niño.

-Vaya, pero que malos modales han aprendido ¿Acaso no les he dicho que no hablen a espaldas de la gente? – dijo una voz. Todos miraron a la entrada del comedor y se quedaron inmóviles al ver que era Naraku quien aun cargaba la ropa con la durmió.

-¿Modales¡Vaya¡Suena muy cínicas esas palabras que provienen de tu boca, querido padre! – dijo de manera burlona Hakudoushi.

-Lindo ambiente familiar… - dijo una segunda voz. Todos los presentes miraron de reojo a la mujer que se encontraba detrás de su señor y sin hacer mucho caso al comentario, voltearon sus rostros para verse entre ellos.

-¡Mujer¡Ya trae la comida! – ordeno el hanyou a la humilde sierva que se había presentado en el lugar al escuchar que el alboroto del comedor.

-Enseguida señor, en unos instantes la traeré – respondió temerosa la sirvienta y rápidamente entro a la cocina.

-¡Aquí te sentaras¡A mi lado derecho! – exclamo alegremente Naraku, indicándole a Kikyou su lugar en la mesa. Esta apenas se había sentado y pudo percibir como todos la miraban, a excepción del hanyou quien se encontraba entretenido observando las reacciones que se dibujaban en los rostros de subalternos.

-No se que es más repulsivo… el solo hecho de que ella este aquí… o ese olor a cadáver que despide… - murmuro molesto Mouryoumaru, quien no tenia buenos ojos a la sacerdotisa, pues esta se había atrevido atacarlo cuando este apareció para atacar a Inuyasha y sus amigos.

-Creo yo que es más repulsivo la peste de un demonio y más si se percibe su hedor antes de la comida – respondió inteligentemente la miko. Mouryoumaru golpeo con sus grandes manos la superficie de la mesa e iba levantarse para atacar a la mujer de cabellos negros pero se contuvo al sentir la mirada de Hakudoushi sobre él.

-Como es de esperarse de ti Kikyou, si que sabes como defenderte ante los insultos del enemigo – dijo con una gran sonrisa Naraku al mismo tiempo que varias sirvientas traían los deliciosos platillos que se habían preparado en la mañana.

-Muy bien… buen provecho… - murmuro nuevamente el hanyou y tomando un gran tazón de estofado de cerdo, comenzó a comer. Todos se quedaron inmóviles en su sitio, contemplando como el hibrido comía con la mayor naturalidad fingiendo no darse cuenta de la sensación de incomodidad que se había apoderado de todos ellos.

-Esperemos que la comida no nos caiga mal- exclamo finalmente Hakudoushi quien resignado a la situación, comenzó a comer. Los demás asintieron la cabeza y en silencio, empezaron a alimentarse.

Quizás nunca hubo un desayuno más incomodo para las extensiones varones de Naraku que ese que se llevaba acabo en ese momento. Ya era suficientemente desagradable tomar los alimentos con la presencia del hanyou, quien cada vez que tenía la oportunidad los humillaba y ahora todo empeoraba con la indeseable presencia de la sacerdotisa, quien les recordaba su condición de monstruos así como también su debilidad ante ella, pues tanto para Mouryoumaru y Hakudoushi sabían de antemano que Kikyou era una rival poderosa y poseía la habilidad de destruir sus campos de protección, cosa que ninguna criatura a excepción de Naraku, podía lograr.

Pero a diferencia de ellos dos, Kohaku se sentía reconfortado al tener a su lado a la sacerdotisa. El hecho de no ser el único humano entre esos seres le provocaba cierta alegría y sin importar que la sacerdotisa no se pudiera considerar una ser humana en si, debido a su actual condición de "no viva", se alegraba de tenerla en la mesa.

-Ya termine – murmuro Mouryoumaru, dejando caer sobre su plato, en una pila de huesos, el enorme hueso que había dejado como desperdicio tras devorar la ultima pierna de jabalí asada de 8 que se le habían servido.

-Veo que esta situación no te ha arruinado el apetito – exclamo Naraku quien aun no terminaba de comer.

-No voy a amargar mi día por la presencia de esa mujer… Y ahora si me disculpa, me retiro de la mesa… voy a salir con los soldados al bosque… - respondió el youkai y tras levantarse de su asiento, se encamino a la salida.

-Yo también termine… - exclamo Hakudoushi y rápidamente se levanto de la mesa y se marcho a su habitación. Kanna al ver esto, se levanto lentamente y tras hacer una pequeña reverencia a Naraku, se desvaneció.

-Creo que yo igual me retiro… nos vemos – dijo Akago y levantándose como si nada, salio de la habitación.

-Vaya ya todos se han ido… ¿Y tu Kohaku¿También quieres retirarte? – pregunto el hanyou, posando sus ojos carmesí en la humanidad del exterminador.

-Yo…aun no…

-Bueno no importa… yo ya termine… si me disculpan yo también me retiro, voy a tomar un baño… no es bueno que el gran Naraku ande en estas fachas…- interrumpió el monstruo. Tranquilamente se levanto y dando un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Kikyou, acción que tomo por sorpresa a la misma Kikyou, se retiro. Tal hecho hizo que los únicos que quedaran en la mesa fuera la sacerdotisa y el exterminador. Este al ver que su captor se había retiro, dejo escapar un profundo suspiro y bajo la cabeza aliviado.

-¿Tu eres su hermano¿Cierto? – pregunto Kikyou, mirando al joven muchacho.

-¿Eh¿A que te refieres con esa pregunta? – respondió Kohaku.

La sacerdotisa tomo delicadamente la taza de te con sus manos y tras beber un sorbo, dijo:

-Tú eres el hermano que tanto busca esa exterminadora que esta al lado de Inuyasha… Sango es su nombre… si es que no me equivoco.

-Si… soy su hermano… mi nombre es Kohaku… - murmuro tímidamente el exterminador.

-Supongo que no es necesario que me presente ¿Cierto? – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la miko.

-Si… en esta casa se ha hablado mucho de ti… y como has podido ver… no eres bien vista por ellos…

-Créeme, no me interesa mucho como vean… Por cierto… he notado que llevas un fragmento de Shikon…

-Si… yo tengo incrustado dentro de mi cuerpo un fragmento de la perla… sabes además de ambos somos humanos… tenemos otra cosa en común… ambos somos "no vivos" – murmuro con tristeza Kohaku.

-Entiendo… esa fragmento es lo que mantiene con vida…

-Así es… sabes yo debería estar muerto desde hace mucho tiempo… Naraku fácilmente pudo quitarme el fragmento que poseo debido a que ya no soy de gran utilidad. Pero fue a gracias a Akago y Hakudoushi a que lo han convencido de no hacerlo con el pretexto que puedo ser útil en algunas misiones, he logrado mantenerme con vida.

-¿Y no has pensado en la idea de recuperar tu alma?

-Si, lo he pensado… el problema es que llevo mucho años separado de ella y es por ello desconozco si pueda recuperarla.

-Si tú lo desees, yo puedo darte una mis almas y así no dependería tu vida del fragmento de Shikon…

-Seria un noble gesto… pero me sentiría incomodo tener el alma de otra persona… yo deseo la mía…

-Pues si así lo deseas, no veo que puedas recuperarla.

-Te equivocas… si puedo… la respuesta a mi problema es esa extensión espíritu de Naraku… Kanna…

-¿El espíritu? – murmuro la sacerdotisa.

-Si… ella posee un espejo que le permite absorber ataques y reflejarlos además de la habilidad de sustraer almas y convocarlas… si lograra que ella me devolviera mi alma, yo seria libre. Por desgracia ella solo lo haría si Hakudoushi o Naraku se lo pidiesen y como ninguno de los dos parece no tener ninguna intensión de hacerlo, eso reduce mis posibilidades de obtener mi libertad.

-Entiendo… si suena imposible lo que deseas… pero quien sabe… quizás mi presencia aquí cambie algunas cosas…- dijo Kikyou mientras se levantaba de su sitio y salía al exterior. Kohaku también se levanto y siguió a la joven mujer quien a paso firme se encamino hacia el enorme patio de la ciudadela, causando revuelo con su presencia en los pobladores.

-¡Oh señorita¡Es un honor tenerla aquí! – dijo un anciano, quien salio de una de las humildes casas y tomaba las manos de la miko. Mucha gente comenzó a arremolinarse alrededor de la sacerdotisa mientras que Kohaku se sentaba en una pequeña banca de madera y miraba la escena.

-Kikyou… te amo y te odio al mismo tiempo… - susurro Naraku. Este se encontraba recostado dentro de una enorme tina de agua fría, limpiando su cuerpo de la suciedad acumulada. Un placentero escalofrió se apodero del cuerpo del hanyou al sentir el roce del liquido sobre su piel desnuda mientras miles de pensamientos pasaban por su mente.

-¿Te gustaría tenerla a tu lado en estos momentos¿Verdad? – dijo una voz conocida. Naraku se mantuvo inmóvil ante la presencia de Ying y solo se limito a cerrar los ojos.

-¿Acaso un monstruo se puede dar un baño decente sin ser interrumpido? – exclamo perezosamente el hanyou.

-Disculpa, no quise molestarte en tu momento privado – murmuro el alter ego.

-¿Qué deseas Ying¿A que has venido?

-Se lo has dicho… por fin fuiste capaz de revelar tus sentimientos hacia ella…

-Ah, has venido por eso… vaya… Supongo que ese era tu plan desde el principio… hacerme revolcarme de celos y empujarme a decirle la verdad.

-Y funciono… aunque es una lastima que te hayas dormido antes que algo más pasara.

-Ya se por cual camino vas… y estas muy equivocado. Algo que hay que reconocer de Kikyou es que ella es una mujer de principio, de moral.

-Naraku… por favor no me vengas con eso… recuerda muy bien ante el placer, ni monstruos ni humanos se resisten.

-¿Y se supone que tu eres la parte benévola de mi ser? – pregunto sarcásticamente el hanyou.

-Recuerda que en toda oscuridad siempre habrá algo de luz y en toda luz habrá algo de oscuridad – respondió Ying y con dichas palabras se desvaneció en el aire.

-Puede ser que tengas razón… puede ser… - susurro Naraku al mismo tiempo que un brillo de malicia escapo de sus ojos.

-Es un hermoso lugar… lastima por la presencia de ciertos ocupantes – dijo Kikyou. La joven sacerdotisa se encontraba en el jardín, tras haberse despedido de los pobladores de la ciudadela. Se encontraba sola en el lugar, pues Kohaku había tenido que dejarla por unas horas pues había sido llamado por Hakudoushi para desempeñar una misión.

-Hola – dijo una delicada voz. Kikyou giro su rostro y vio que era una hermosa niña de unos 12 años que la miraba.

-Hola pequeña… ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto alegremente la Sacerdotisa al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a la pequeña y se agachaba para verla mejor.

-Mi nombre es Akira… Tú eres la sacerdotisa ¿verdad? – respondió la niña.

-Lindo nombre y si, yo soy la sacerdotisa… me llamo Kikyou.

-Gracias al cielo… por favor ven conmigo… mi abuela es victima de un espíritu maligno y nadie ha querido ayudarla – murmuro llena de tristeza la niña.

-No te preocupes… para eso existimos las sacerdotisas… Llévame con tu abuela y ya veras como la ayudo – dijo alegremente la joven mujer. Akira tomo de la mano a Kikyou y rápidamente la condujo al interior de la enorme mansión. Tal hecho hizo que la sacerdotisa desconfiara por lo que se detuvo al pie de las escaleras de la mansión.

-¿Qué sucede¿Por qué te detienes? – pregunto Akira al ver que Kikyou no se movía.

-¿Por qué vamos arriba¿Quién es tu abuela? – murmuro seriamente la sacerdotisa.

-Ella es la jefa de cocineras de la ciudadela… - respondió la pequeña.

-Si es cierto lo que dices ¿Entonces para que subimos? Que yo sepa, los sirvientes siempre descansan en los pisos inferiores sin importar su posición, jamás duermen en la planta alta.

-Se debe a que el amo Hakudoushi le posee gran estima… es la única persona que tiene derecho de descansar en una de las habitaciones de la planta alta. – repuso la niña.

-¿Estas segura de eso¿No me estas mintiendo?

-¡No lo estoy¡Por favor ayuda a mi abuela¡Te lo suplico! – gimoteo la niña al mismo tiempo que subía corriendo las escaleras.

-¡Oye¡Espera! – grito la sacerdotisa y persiguió a la pequeña. A gran velocidad subió las escaleras y tras un rápido vistazo, diviso a la niña entrar a una de las habitaciones. No perdió tiempo y entro también a la habitación al mismo tiempo que un extraño presentimiento se apoderaba de su mente. Una vez adentro, pudo observar que la recamara se encontraba lujosamente arreglada. Varios muebles de madera combinaban con los hermosos cuadros y espadas de diversas formas y tamaños que descansaban sobre las paredes.

-Abuela… aquí esta la sacerdotisa… ella te ayudara – murmuro la niña, quien se encontraba sentada en el borde de una hermosa cama, donde un cuerpo yacía inmóvil.

-Retrocede… es peligroso que estés aquí – dijo Kikyou. La niña asintió con la cabeza y retrocedió unos metros al mismo tiempo que observaba como la sacerdotisa se acercaba a la cama. Estaba a punto de observar el rostro de la anciana cuando un grito alerto a la miko, haciéndola retroceder justo en el momento en que una mujer ogro saltaba hacia ella. Esta rápidamente saco una flecha y la disparo contra el pecho del monstruo, desvaneciéndolo en el aire y sin perder mucho tiempo, trato de salir del lugar pero la niña cerro la puerta violentamente.

-Creo que no ayudaste muy bien a la abuela – murmuro siniestramente la pequeña, quien mantenía su cabeza abajo.

-Este ha sido la peor trampa que he visto… ¿Acaso ya el tiempo ha estado acabando con tu creatividad? – exclamo Kikyou, que apuntaba una flecha hacia la niña. Esta levanto su cabeza al mismo tiempo que una nube de veneno la cubría por completo, transformándola en el perverso de Naraku.

-Tienes razón, he perdido práctica con los años – exclamo el hanyou. La sacerdotisa sintió un escalofrió al ver que el cuerpo del hibrido estaba cubierto de una hermosa túnica negra de seda. No pudo evitar desviar un poco la mirada al poder distinguir el formidable cuerpo desnudo que se escondía entre la vestimenta y sin mirar al monstruo, replico:

-No se cual sea la intención de esta estupida trampa, pero será mejor que te hagas un lado y me dejes salir o te vas arrepentir…

-¿Qué sucede Kikyou¿Por qué estas nerviosa? – pregunto Naraku, quien se acercaba lentamente hacia la sacerdotisa. Esta no perdió tiempo y disparo una flecha hacia el cuerpo del hanyou. Este la esquivo y tras un rápido movimiento, se coloco detrás de Kikyou y la atrapo en un fuerte abrazo provocando que esta dejara caer su arco, quedando relativa indefensa.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces¡Suéltame miserable! – vocifero la doncella, quien era presa entre una mezcla de furia, temor y excitación.

-No te resistas Kikyou… créeme esto va ser muy divertido… - susurro Naraku al oído de esta al mismo tiempo que daba una pequeña lengüeteada al cuello de la miko, quien no puedo evitar sentir un delicioso escalofrió.

-Miserable… Que no se te ocurra realizar lo que estoy pensando… suéltame – dijo la sacerdotisa, que con mucho esfuerzo se mantenía impasible. Pero el hibrido no hizo caso alguno, lentamente sus manos comenzaron a acariciar la cintura de la guerrera mientras que rozaba su miembro contra los firmes glúteos que se escondían bajo aquella falda rojiza.

-Kikyou… - susurro el monstruo al mismo tiempo que su mano izquierda comenzó a bajar por el abdomen de la doncella, llegando al borde de la falda y adentrándose lentamente debajo de la prenda. La sacerdotisa sintió como una deliciosa sensación se apoderaba de ella, al sentir los dedos del hanyou acariciar su entrepierna.

-Naraku…no…detente… - susurro Kikyou que parecía caer bajo el hechizo de aquel momento. Desde su nacimiento hasta el día de su muerte de la cual retorno, jamás se había preocupado o pensado por el placer carnal. Pero ahí estaba, junto con aquel hibrido que poseía las más excitantes, viles, perversas pero deliciosas ideas para crear un increíble frenesí sexual. La idea de ser poseída por aquel ser le aterraba pero también la excitaba provocando un choque de sentimientos en su cabeza, quien no podía decidir entre escapar de aquella habitación o quedarse ahí y dejarse llevar por las cosas.

La respuesta no tardo mucho en llegar pues Naraku al ver la indecisión de la sacerdotisa, no pudo evitar tomar con su mano derecha su delicado mentón, haciendo girar suavemente su rostro hacia el. Kikyou cerro los ojos al sentir como sus labios se unían a los del hanyou, quien suavemente acerco su rostro hacia la joven mujer mientras su mano derecha bajaba nuevamente a la cintura. La sacerdotisa no pudo mantener la compostura y deseosa a saborear los deliciosos placeres carnales, extendió su mano derecha hacia atrás de la cabeza del hanyou, empujándola firmemente hacia ella, correspondiendo apasionadamente aquel beso mientras que su otra mano se colocaba sobre la mano derecha del monstruo, entrecruzándose los dedos.

-Por fin… ya era hora… por fin se han dejado arrastrar por su amor… - dijo alegremente Ying que desde su dimensión, podía observar lo sucedido.

-Que asco… amor entre un monstruo y una sacerdotisa… eso es repulsivo – gruño Yang quien se acerco al lado de su homologo, observando cada detalle de aquella escena.

-No importa lo que digas… solo importa el hecho de si se logra su unión… la perla estará completa – repuso esperanzado el alter ego.

-Te amo… te amo Kikyou… - susurro Naraku entre los breves momentos que separaba sus labios de los de la sacerdotisa.

-Hazlo… por favor… hazme tuya… demuéstrame cuanto me amas… - murmuro Kikyou, acariciando los sedosos y largos cabellos del monstruo.

Y con dichas palabras, se dio inicio a una tarde de sexo y amor desenfrenado, la cual marcaría la vida de ambos seres así como también significaría un nuevo giro en relación y las futuras consecuencias que traerá para todos los relacionados a ellos.

Continuara...

**¿Que tal? Quizas algunos pueden considerar este capitulo como un de relleno (Yo tengo igual esa sensación) pero sabran que este es indispensable para la llegada del proximo capitulo del cual ya se dieron cuenta estara cargado de un alto contenido de lemon (ya me estoy preparando para realizar uno muy bueno muajajajaja) asi que tomare un gran lapso de tiempo escribirlo. Ademas se habran dado cuenta que este capitulo es más largo que los anteriores, se debe a que siento que es necesario relatar mas detalladamente los fragmentos del fic. **

**Tambien quiero aprovechar para agradecerles a todos los que han leido este fics, pues sus reviews han sido palabras de aliento para continuar escribiendo. Tambien pid disculpas por las tardanzas pero debido a que mi querida amiga Inspiración se ha vuelto un poco floja, pues ejem me ha obligado a tardar mucho. Pero aun asi, seguire escribiendo. Espero verlos en el proximo capitulo de este fic, les aseguro que les va encantar. **

**Se despide de ustedes, este humilde servidor. Cuidense y portense mal muajajajajaja.**

**PD: Espero por lo menos un rewiew ejem n.nU aunque si me quieren dar más ,adelante...**


	15. Sexo antes de la tormenta

**Hola a todo el mundo... luego de varias semanas de ausencia he logrado terminar el 15° capitulo de este humilde fic. Me esmere mucho para crear un lemon de calidad (Ni se imaginan lo que tuve que ver para lograrlo) y espero de todo corazón que les agrade. Tambien aviso que muy posiblemente que el capitulo 16° o el capitulo 17° sea el final del fic. Si como lo pueden leer, este fic esta a punto de llegar a su final, todo depende lo largo de la batalla que se avecina y tambien el tiempo que este servidor posea para escribirla. Bueno ya basta de palabreria vana, doy comienzo a este capitulo con la siguiente advertencia.**

**_Warnig: Las escenas relatadas a continuación estan cargadas de lemon, para aquellos que sean sensibles y corran el riesgo de incomodarse por lo que leeran, se les recomienda saltarse esa parte y leer lo "sano" del capitulo. (XD)_**

**Sexo antes de la batalla...**

Lentamente Naraku comenzó a besar el cuello de la sacerdotisa mientras que sus manos desprendían las prendas que cubrían su cuerpo, dejándolas caer al suelo. Kikyou dejó escapar un gemido al sentir como aquel duro miembro rozaba sus desnudos glúteos al mismo tiempo que Naraku masajeaba aquellos carnosos y erguidos pechos. Suavemente una de las manos del monstruo bajó por el abdomen, haciendo traviesas caricias alrededor del ombligo para luego seguir descendiendo y llegar hasta su entrepierna.

La sacerdotisa cerró los ojos al sentir como los dedos de aquella mano entraban suavemente en su vulva, acariciando suavemente la entrada provocando que se humedeciera. Lentamente los dedos comenzaron a salir y a entrar de aquella íntima parte para luego acelerar gradualmente la velocidad de las embestidas, aumentando la humedad a tal grado que algunos hilillos de líquido ambarino se resbalaran por los muslos de Kikyou. Naraku sonrió al sentir como el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa temblaba tenuemente por lo que acercando su boca al oído de la miko, susurró:

- Mi querida Kikyou… estas temblando por nada… no me imagino que harás cuando hallamos llegado al verdadero placer.

Y tras decir eso, la soltó y la hizo recostarse en la cama. Kikyou dejó reposar su cuerpo sobre las cómodas almohadas que cubrían la enorme cama de madera. Naraku se acercó lentamente al mueble y extasiado observó la arrolladora belleza de la sacerdotisa en todo su esplendor. Sus cabellos negros contrastaban con la tez clara de su piel que envolvía su cuerpo desnudo. Sonrió al ver como aquellos firmes y grandes senos se elevaban sobre su pecho, cuyos pezones se encontraban rojos y duros. Sin perder mucho tiempo, el hanyou se despojo de la túnica y se subió a la cama. La sacerdotisa se sonrojó al tener al sentir el roce que producía aquel varonil y bien formado cuerpo sobre ella. Sus brazos se alargaron y comenzaron acariciar aquella espalda mientras que se fundía en un apasionado beso con Naraku.

Este bajaba su mano derecha, acariciando los firmes muslos de la joven. Lentamente se internó nuevamente en entre aquella pequeña mata de cabellos negros, acariciándola suavemente, arrancando algunos suspiros a Kikyou. Esta sólo se limitó a bajar sus manos por la espalda del hanyou, llegando hasta sus duros glúteos, agasajándolos delicadamente. Naraku dejo escapar una pequeña carcajada al sentir las manos de la sacerdotisa sobre el, por lo que separó sus labios de ella y comenzó a bajar lentamente, besando cada centímetro de piel. Llegó a sus pechos, donde juguetonamente comenzó a rozar con su lengua contra uno de los endurecidos pezones para luego lamerlo y besarlo desenfrenadamente, deleitándose del sabor de aquella piel. Estuvo así por unos instantes para luego pasarse al otro pezón, repitiendo la operación provocando que Kikyou gimiera con fuerza, pues sentía como un exquisito placer se apoderaba de cuerpo, mezclándose con un punzante dolor debido a que el hanyou alternaba delicadas lamidas con traviesos mordiscos.

-¡Hahaaa¡Naraku¡Haaa¡Sigue! – exclamó entre susurros la sacerdotisa. Naraku al escuchar tales palabras, alejo su rostro de aquellos carnosos senos y siguió bajando hasta llegar a su ombligo, rozando la orilla con su húmeda lengua. En seguida, siguió bajando hasta colocar su rostro entre las piernas de la sacerdotisa, deleitándose lujuriosamente con el perfume natural que despedía aquella intima parte. Kikyou al sentir como la traviesa lengua del hanyou rozaba su entrada y en un intento de impedir su cometido, colocó sus manos sobre la cabeza del monstruo y trató de alejarlo pero este aferrandose a su objetivo, comenzó a lamer lascivamente aquella virginal vulva.

La sacerdotisa dejó escapar un profundo y largo gemido al sentir como la boca del hanyou devoraba lentamente su entrada a base de lengüetazos y profundos besos. Un escalofrió la recorrió desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza al sentir como aquella tibia y húmeda lengua entraba y salía frenéticamente de su interior mientras que las manos del monstruo subían por su abdomen y llegaban hasta sus pechos, donde los sujeto y comenzó a masajearlos. Tal cosa hizo que Kikyou gimiera con mayor fuerza al mismo tiempo que empujaba la cabeza del hanyou hacia su entrepierna provocando que Naraku aumentara la fuerza de sus caricias.

-Sabes deliciosa Kikyou… - dijo Naraku, alejando su rostro de entre las piernas de la mujer y colocándose frente a ella, la beso apasionadamente. Esta pudo saborear el aguamiel que aun quedaba en los labios del monstruo y sin poder evitarlo, correspondió con la misma pasión. Un hilillo de saliva y aguamiel quedó colgado entre las lenguas de ambos seres cuando separaron sus labios y se miraron a los ojos. Increíblemente en la mirada de los dos no había odio, rencor, furia o maldad… Lo único existente en esa mirada era una imperiosa necesidad de amarse sin límites… demostrarse el uno al otro que poseían la capaz de amar…

-Naraku… te amo… - susurró Kikyou mientras daba pequeños besos en le pecho de este. Un pequeño gemido salió de los labios del monstruo al sentir el roce de aquellos labios sobre su piel. Cuidadosamente coloco su cuerpo entre las piernas de la sacerdotisa, dejando posar su endurecido miembro sobre la vulva de esta.

-Ya es hora Kikyou… - murmuró Naraku al mismo tiempo que masajeaba su pene contra la húmeda entrepierna de la sacerdotisa. Esta ligeramente separó sus piernas y cerrando sus ojos, esperó que el monstruo actuara. Este tomándola delicadamente de la cintura, hundió suavemente su miembro en las tibias y suaves carnosidades de su vulva, abriéndose paso poco a poco. Kikyou apretó los dientes al sentir como aquel pedazo de carne llegaba hasta su himen intacto por lo que involuntariamente posó sus manos sobre el pecho de Naraku, tratando de alejarlo de ella. Pero el hanyou decidido a todo, dio un pequeño empujón y penetró el interior de la sacerdotisa, arrancando de su boca un gemido de dolor mezclado con placer al sentir como aquella piel que significa el sello de su virginidad había sido roto.

Un pequeño suspiro salio de la boca del monstruo al apreciar como su miembro había entrado por completo en el interior de la mujer. Un escalofrió se apodero de su cuerpo al sentir como su pene era presionado por las paredes de aquella tibia y húmeda cueva, que debido a la excitación se contraía con fuerza. Lentamente comenzó a mover su cintura, realizando suaves embestidas. La sacerdotisa arqueo la espalda al sentir como aquel miembro caliente entraba y salía de su interior, haciéndola gemir por el delicioso placer que estaba recibiendo.

-¡Hahaaa¡Naraku¡Hahaaa! – sollozó Kikyou mientras sus manos apretaban con fuerza las sabanas que cubrían la cama. La sensación provocada por la fricción de sus carnes contra el endurecido pedazo de carne que entraba y salía de manera constante, la hacia vibrar de tal modo que se sentía en las nubes.

A cada minuto que pasaba, la velocidad de las embestidas iba en aumento, arrancando gemidos del interior de Naraku - ¡Kikyou¡Hahaaaa¡Si…ahaaaa¡Que deliciosa eres¡Apretada y tibia hahaaaa¡Siiiii! - exclamó el monstruo al mismo tiempo que sus enérgicos manos se colocaban en la espalda de la sacerdotisa y con cierto impulso, la levantó de manera que quedara sentada sobre él. Kikyou dejo escapar un feroz alarido de placer y dolor al sentir como el duro falo se había incrustado por completo en su interior e involuntariamente entrecruzó sus fuertes muslos detrás de Naraku, atrapándolo en un firme abrazo. El hanyou al sentir la presión de dicho abrazo contra su cuerpo, acelero las embestidas haciendo que la sacerdotisa gimiera más y más.

-¡Me vas a partir en dos¡Detente Naraku! – gritó Kikyou al sentir el penetrante aroma de la sangre. Bajó la mirada y pudo notar como un hilillo del líquido rojizo salía de su entrepierna, manchando con algunas gotas las sabanas blancas. Pero Naraku, enloquecido por el éxtasis, bajó sus manos hasta los glúteos de la mujer y los apretó con fuerza, masajeándolos contra su caliente miembro que entraba y salía frenéticamente del su interior. La sacerdotisa al apreciar tal hecho, solo hizo que su libido se elevara hasta el cielo y deseosa de obtener un mayor placer, comenzó a cabalgar con ahínco al hanyou quien al darse cuenta, besó apasionadamente los dulces y carnosos labios de la miko.

-¡Demonios¡Me tienes un hecho un idiota¡No puedo imaginarme la vida sin ti¡Ya no puedo! – dijo entre susurros el monstruo al mismo tiempo que alejaba sus labios de los de la sacerdotisa por unos cuantos centímetros.

-¡Naraku¡Yo también siento lo mismo¡No lo puedo evitar! – respondió Kikyou, quien rozaba sus labios con los del hanyou. Este al sentir el roce de su boca contra la suya, subió una de sus manos hasta su cabeza y sujetándola con suavidad, la empujo hacia a él, besándola con mayor pasión. Esta correspondió con la misma intensidad el beso al mismo tiempo que sus manos se entrecruzaba en su cuello y lo empujaba a su vez hacia ella.

Las embestidas se volvieron salvajes a cada minuto que pasaba. Los hermosos senos de Kikyou rebotaban con ímpetu debido a que esta cabalgaba con todas sus fuerzas al varonil monstruo. Este se sentía en el paraíso al sentir como sus genitales chocaban contra los carnosos y firmes glúteos de la joven en cada feroz arremetida de su miembro embravecido.

El choque de sus húmedas y tibias lenguas se detuvo cuando Naraku lanzó un fuerte gemido al mismo tiempo que su miembro se venia y derramaba su semen calido y espeso dentro de las piernas de la sacerdotisa. Esta al sentir como aquel líquido caliente chocaba a presión contra sus paredes, bañándola completamente hizo que también se viniera en medio de largos y estruendosos gemidos. Sin poder evitarlo, ambos cayeron sobre la cama quedando la sacerdotisa recostada sobre el monstruo. Y pese a que este se detuvo, la sacerdotisa sin moverse de su lugar, movía lentamente su cadera, tratando de exprimir hasta la última gota de calida miel que aun conservara aquel cansado falo.

-Eso fue lo más placentero que he hecho en toda mi vida – murmuró el hanyou. Kikyou solo sonrió mientras dejaba salir aquel pedazo de carne que pese a que ya se había acabado el gozoso momento, aun mantenía su enorme erección. La mano de la sacerdotisa abrazó suavemente el tronco y lentamente comenzó a bajarla y subirla, manchándola de los restos de semen que aun quedaban. Naraku miró complacido al ver como Kikyou soltaba su miembro y llevaba su mano hasta su boca, lamiendo tímidamente la blanquecina miel.

-Vaya… puede que seas una maldita aberración… pero debo de aceptar que eres un buen amante – dijo la miko mientras recostando su cabeza sobre el bien formado pecho del hanyou. Este dejo escapar una sonora carcajada y sólo se limitó a acariciar los largos y sedosos cabellos negros de la sacerdotisa. Esta se mantuvo inmóvil en sitio, sintiendo como la mano del monstruo tocaba su oscura cabellera.

-Naraku… no me siento bien… - sollozó Kikyou quien trató de levantarse pero le fue imposible. Un agotador cansancio se había apoderado de todo su cuerpo, haciendo que este se volviera más pesado y torpe.

-¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó preocupado el hanyou mientras sostenía entre sus brazos a la sacerdotisa. Esta dejo escapar un leve quejido aumentando la preocupación del monstruo.

-Me siento muy débil… Naraku…. Me siento muy débil – balbuceaba la sacerdotisa. El hanyou al escuchar dichas palabras se dio cuenta que la miko necesita reunir más almas para poder mantenerse con vida. Así que rápidamente movió su mano y abrió una de las ventanas para dejar pasar a las serpientes cazadoras y otorgarle a su ama, las almas que habían recolectado.

-Tranquila… en cuestión de horas te repondrás… - musitó Naraku mientras se levantaba de la cama y levantaba entre sus brazos a la sacerdotisa. Lentamente se acercó a la ventana del balcón, ahí se encontraba un cómodo sillón de madera cubierto de almohadones negros donde en el cual el hanyou se sentó. Una vez sentado, tomó una sabana que había en el piso y con ella cubrió su cuerpo y el de la sacerdotisa y mirando al horizonte, espero que las serpientes cazadoras hicieran su aparición.

-Naraku... – dijo en casi en susurro la sacerdotisa al mismo tiempo que recostaba nuevamente su cabeza sobre el pecho del monstruo mientras este la abrazaba delicadamente y proseguía a contemplar el atardecer.

-¡Maldita sea¡Muy pronto caerá el sol y no hay señales de alguna serpiente cazadora¡Demonios! – gritó enojado Inuyasha quien observaba como lentamente la noche comenzaba hacer su aparición en el cielo.

-Tranquilízate Inuyasha… recuerda que debemos ser pacientes… - exclamó Miroku.

-Su excelencia tiene razón, no sirve de mucho desesperarse de esa manera… - repuso Sango.

-Ya los oíste bestia, ya deja de tus lloriqueos – dijo Kouga quien estaba cruzado de manos y miraba de reojo al hanyou.

-¡Lobo Sarnoso¡Te voy a destrozar! – gritó nuevamente el hibrido.

-¡Ven aquí bestia¡No te tengo miedo! – respondió en joven lobo.

-¡Kouga tranquilízate¡Jefe contrólese! – gritaron a su vez Ginta y Hakkaku mientras agarraban de los brazos y la cintura al enfurecido youkai.

-¡Lo mismo tiempo te decimos nosotros¡Inuyasha compórtate! – vociferaron Sango y Miroku quienes también detenían al hanyou.

-Esos dos lo único que traen son problemas… son mas infantiles que yo… - murmuró Shippou, moviendo la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

-No hay nada… ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo muy malo a la señorita Kikyou? – preguntó Kouchou.

-No lo se, pero hay que tener fe en que la encontraremos, hermana – respondió Asuka.

-No se preocupen, la encontraremos… di mi palabra y estoy dispuesta a cumplirla… - exclamó Kagome en un intento para tranquilizarlas. Las niñas sonrieron y asintieron la cabeza al escuchar las palabras de la joven por lo que siguieron caminando mientras detrás seguía Inuyasha discutiendo con Kouga.

-Gracias señorita Kagome – dijeron tímidamente en coro las niñas. Kagome sonrió y estaba a punto de contestar cuando vio algo que la detuvo. Frente a ella y de los dos espíritus, un par de serpientes cazadoras deambulaban en dirección hacia unas montañas cercanas, se podían apreciar que las esferas de luz que llevaban en sus patas eran almas y por consecuente, ya suponían a quien eran dirigidas.

-¡Inuyasha¡Chicos¡Las encontramos! – gritó de alegría la joven provocando que el resto del grupo dejara la pelea y se dirigieran hacia ella.

-¡Por fin¡Por fin sabremos donde esta Kikyou y ese maldito! – exclamó Inuyasha quien no podía contener su emoción.

-¿A dónde conduce ese camino? – preguntó Sango al ver que las serpientes tomaban una vereda abandonada y a gran velocidad se alejaban.

-Pues yo creo que solo siguiendo a esas criaturas, sabremos a donde lleva… – respondió Inuyasha al mismo tiempo que cargaba a Kagome y la colocaba en su espalda.

-Inuyasha tiene razón, sigamos a las serpientes cazadoras – dijo Miroku y el grupo entero comenzó a moverse a gran velocidad, siguiendo a las criaturas.

-Han estado encerrados en esa habitación toda la tarde… - señaló Akago quien junto a Hakudoushi y Kohaku, se encontraban descansado en la sala del palacio.

-¿Qué creen que han estado haciendo ahí? – preguntó tímidamente Kohaku.

-¿Tu que crees¿Qué crees que hace una mujer y un hombre dentro de una habitación? – respondió con sarcasmo Hakudoushi.

-Sexo entre una sacerdotisa y un monstruo… en nuestro propio hogar, es repulsivo – exclamó molesto Mouryoumaru.

-¡Oh vamos! No me vengas que te sientes incomodo con eso, recuerda que varios de nuestra especie se ha enredado con humanos muchas veces. – repuso Akago.

- Akago, no es lo mismo estar con una humana que estar con una sacerdotisa, no es lo mismo. – respondió el gigante.

-Si tú lo dices, aunque lo único importante es saber que va pasar ahora… Porque en lo personal creo que lo que haya pasado en esa habitación puede que cambie nuestra situación. – murmuró el pequeño albino.

-Hakudoushi… - musitó una voz que hizo que todos miraran hacia la puerta. Ahí se encontraba Kanna quien como siempre, mantenía su rostro sin expresión alguna sin importar el estado de la situación.

-¿Qué sucede Kanna? – preguntó el joven albino.

-Algo malo va a pasar, será mejor que salgas a ver… - susurró la extensión. Hakudoushi y los otros al escuchar las palabras de la joven, salieron al patio donde se podía apreciar un gran cúmulo de personas que observaban el cielo, maravillados. Los monstruos junto con el exterminador al notar como la atención de los siervos estaba posada en la bóveda celeste, alzaron la vista llevándose una fuerte impresión.

-¡¿Qué rayos piensa Naraku¡Es un idiota! – gritó Hakudoushi, mientras veía como varias serpientes cazadoras entraban por la ventana de la habitación del monstruo.

-¡Esto nos pone en evidencia ante todos¡¿Acaso no lo pensó ese tonto?! – gritó también molesto Mouryoumaru.

-¡Olvídense de eso¡Si estas criaturas han venido desde muy lejos hasta aquí, significa que Inuyasha y los humanos que lo acompañan las habrán visto y las seguirán hasta llegar aquí! – exclamó Akago preocupado.

-¡Maldita sea¡¿Acaso esto no se podría poner peor?! – rugió enfurecido Hakudoushi viendo el peligro que corría de perder todo lo que tenia en caso de que tuviera que pelear contra Inuyasha y sus compañeros.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó Kohaku quien con dificultad lograba ocultar su alegría de poder volver a ver su hermana.

-Tu y Mouryoumaru hagan que toda la gente se refugie en sus casas, quiero evitar todo el daño posible en este lugar en caso de que tengamos que pelear contra esa bestia y sus aliados. Akago y Kanna quiero que crean el campo de energía más poderoso para proteger este lugar, no voy a permitir que todo lo que hemos logrado obtener lo perdamos por las estupideces de Naraku. – ordenó Hakudoushi. Todos movieron sus cabezas en señal de afirmación y rápidamente comenzaron a realizar las misiones encomendadas.

-Hakudoushi ¿Tu que harás? – preguntó tímidamente Kanna al ver que el joven albino entraba furioso al palacio.

-¿Qué voy hacer¡Voy a decirle a ese bastardo las desgracias que nos ha provocado su querida sacerdotisa y él! – respondió la extensión y tras dichas palabras, desapareció.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la habitación de Naraku, varias serpientes cazadoras flotaban en el aire, haciendo mil piruetas mientras que dejaban caer las esferas de luz. Un suave gemido se escuchó en el lugar al mismo tiempo que las almas parecían ser atraídas hacia un lugar específico cerca de la puerta de la habitación. Afuera, se encontraba Hakudoushi quien rápidamente había subido las escalera y había llegado a la recamara del monstruo. Una vez frente a la puerta, comenzó a golpearla sin tomar en cuenta los extraños sonidos parecidos a gemidos que salían de la habitación.

-¡Naraku¡Abre la puerta¡Tenemos que hablar! – exclamó molesto Hakudoushi.

-¡Estoy ocupado¡Regresa más tarde! – respondió agitado el hibrido.

-¡Oh no¡Vamos hablar ahora mismo! – gritó el albino entretanto daba una patada a la puerta, abriéndola salvajemente.

-¡Hakudoushi! – exclamó Naraku al mismo tiempo que Hakudoushi se quedaba atónito frente a la escena que se estaba llevando a cabo. Kikyou se encontraba arrodillada, lamiendo y besando el endurecido falo del monstruo mientras las almas entraban lentamente en el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa. El albino no pudo sentirse avergonzado de ver tal acto y rápidamente bajó la mirada.

-¿Acaso no sabes que es de mala educación entrar a una habitación sin permiso? – murmuró Kikyou quien tras haber detenido sus besos y caricias, se había puesto de pie. Naraku rápidamente se colocó delante de la sacerdotisa, ocultado su hermosa desnudez de la mirada de la extensión.

- ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres¡¿Hasta que limite llega tu maldad para poder lograr que una sacerdotisa haga tal cosa?! – lo espetó Hakudoushi sin levantar la mirada.

-Oye… a mi no me culpes… ella a fue quien se le ocurrió la idea – respondió con una sonrisa lasciva el monstruo mientras Kikyou loo abrazaba por la cintura.

-Idiota… - musitó el albino tras escuchar la respuesta de su creador.

-Y bien… ¿Qué era aquello tan importante que tenias que hablar con Naraku? – preguntó tranquilamente Kikyou.

-Es cierto… ¿Qué es lo que quieres Hakudoushi? – agregó el hanyou.

- He venido a decirte que tu maldita estupidez nos ha llevado todos a la ruina – proclamó enojado Hakudoushi.

-¿A que te refieres con eso? – interrogó la sacerdotisa.

-¡¿A que me refiero¡Me refiero al hecho de que por haber dejado que las serpientes cazadoras entrar a la ciudadela para salvar la vida de esta mujer, nos has dejado en evidencia frente a todos los habitantes!

-Vamos Hakudoushi… créeme que no me importa mucho si estos humanos se enteran o no de nuestra verdadera naturaleza… y recuerdo que no hace mucho a ti tampoco te importaba… no entiendo el porque de tu molestia.

-¡Sencillo, por que a diferencia de ti, los otros y yo ya nos hartamos de huir como ratas cada vez que luchas con esa maldita bestia de Inuyasha¡Nos hartamos de vagar por este mundo a la espera de que algún día logres obtener el control de esa maldita perla¡Durante años este ha sido el lugar perfecto para vivir, sin problemas, sin batallas, viviendo nuestras vidas con tranquilidad¡Y no dejare que tu y ella lo arruinen! – respondió iracundo el albino.

-Vaya… así que era eso… eres un tonto Hakudoushi… ¿En que nos afecta que los humanos hayan visto las serpientes? – preguntó Naraku.

-Realmente el verdadero problema no es ese sino el hecho que si esta gente vio como las serpientes cazadoras llegaban desde muy lejos hasta este lugar, también el grupo de Inuyasha las habrá visto y por lo tanto, seguirán su rastro. Recuerda que a ella la raptaste frente a los ojos de esa bestia, por lo tanto el hará lo imposible por localizarla.

Naraku se quedo callado, lo que había dicho Hakudoushi era cierto, sólo era cuestión de horas en que el grupo liderado por su peor enemigo llegara hasta él y se iniciara una feroz batalla. Su sonrisa siempre maliciosa desapareció de su rostro y dio paso a una mueca de preocupación. Pero no era preocupación porque la batalla destruyera el lugar, daba igual ya que fácilmente podría buscar un nuevo escondite ni muchos menos le importaba la gente ya que para él, eran simples peones de su ingenioso plan formulado junto con Hakudoushi para pasar inadvertidos. Realmente su verdadera preocupación era Kikyou, la simple idea de que le fuera arrebatada de las manos por Inuyasha lo aterraba y al mismo tiempo lo enfurecía.

-¿Qué planeas hacer Naraku? – preguntó Kikyou al ver que el hanyou se alejaba de ella y se bestia rápidamente.

-Hakudoushi tiene razón… no debemos dejar que esa bestia llegue hasta aquí… - respondió Naraku sin atreverse a mirar a la sacerdotisa.

- Vaya… al parecer ya recapacitaste… bien entonces te esperare afuera… ya los otros nos prepararemos para salir a detener el avance de esos idiotas – exclamó Hakudoushi tras escuchar las palabras de su creador y rápidamente salió de la habitación.

-¿Naraku¿Qué vas hacer¡Naraku¡Contéstame! – vociferó la sacerdotisa mientras se colocaba la ropa.

-Voy a recibir a Inuyasha… planeó darle una bienvenida que jamás olvidara – murmuró con una sonrisa el monstruo.

-Un momento ¿Y que pasó conmigo?

-¿Contigo? Te quedaras aquí… eso lo único que harás…

-¿Quedarme¿Por quien me has tomado? Yo iré contigo…

-No… tu quedaras… no necesito que estés ahí para distraernos… - respondió con la misma altanería de siempre.

-No me voy a quedar…. Yo saldré… no dejare que esto pase… quizás si salgo y me voy con ellos, se evita una confrontación…

-¡No¡Tú te quedas aquí! – gritó Naraku mientras se daba la vuelta y sujetaba por los brazos a la sacerdotisa.

-¡Suéltame¡¿Porque rayos no me dejas ir¡Tú sabes que en cualquier momento nos podemos ver¡Si me quedó aquí, corres el riesgo de que Inuyasha te hiera de gravedad! – gritó Kikyou.

-¡Lo se y no me importa¡No dejare que Inuyasha venga por ti!

-¡¿Por qué?!

-¡Ya lo sabes¡Por que te amo¡Maldita sea¡Por lo que pensar en dejarte ir con ese bastardo me revuelve las entrañas¡Enloquecería no estar cerca de ti¡Hakudoushi tenia razón¡Me harte de estar huyendo como rata cada vez que el se aparece¡No podría soportar la idea de estar huyendo contigo cada vez que esa alimaña me busque¡Así que dejaremos a un lado los juegos¡Hoy vamos a saber quien rayos se queda contigo! – respondió eufórico el hanyou. Kikyou se quedó boquiabierta al escuchar las palabras de este y no supo que decir.

-Si… lo se… ni yo mismo me puedo reconocer… ya no queda mucho del Naraku que fui una vez – dijo sonriente el monstruo mientras miraba a los ojos a la sacerdotisa. Esta derramó un par de lágrimas y abrazándolo con fuerza, lo besó. El hanyou al sentir como sus labios eran aprisionados por los de la miko, correspondió el beso con mucha pasión. Estuvieron unidos en aquel beso por varios minutos hasta que el sonido de una terrible explosión acompañada de gritos de pánico y rabia los hizo separarse.

-¡Maldita sea¡Naraku sal¡No seas un cobarde y dame la cara! – se escuchó un grito que hizo que la sacerdotisa involuntariamente temblara.

-Es hora de que salga… quédate aquí y deséame suerte – murmuró Naraku y tras besar la frente de la sacerdotisa, salió de la habitación. Kikyou se llevó una mano al pecho al ver como el hanyou iba a pelear y cerró los ojos, deseándole la victoria.

**¿Que tal¿Les gusto el lemon¿No les gusto el lemon¿Me odian y quieren que deje de escribir lemons? La respuesta es sencilla, envienme un review y diganme lo que opina... las lines estas abiertas jejejejeje. En fin quiero agradecer a todos aquellos lectores que han ayudado a ser posible que este fic avanzara, me alegró mucho que aunque pase el tiempo, aun tengan interes en esta historia. Ademas agradezco a las personas que estuvierón al pendiente de "El Estigma De Tu Silencio" que como saben, terminó hace poco. Bueno ahora me despido, deseandoles suerte y esperando paciente sus reviews. **

**PD: Les agradeceria que fueran tan amables que me los enviaran los más pronto posible... digamos que la paciencia no es de mis virtudes más notables.**


End file.
